The Songs are Fairer Elsewhere
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: How did the Elves live before the Valar found them? What might have been the Elves feelings during the time when Utumno was being assailed? Their feelings about leaving their first home? Taking the perspective of a high Noldorin elf-lord before he was one, this is the story of my main hero's father from the time he woke, to the time he arrived in Valinor...Hiatus
1. Awakening

_A/N I own nothing except my original characters. Everything else: the world, the languages, and canon characters belong to the Tolkien Estate._

* * *

Something blew against him; the shivering was involuntary, and the tickling along his back also was not called for. Whatever it was, it brought the nér out of the sleep that long held him. At once the black velvet of the night, colors of grand splendor, shape and hue, and bright, white, twinkling dots scattered across that space above was seen. That left the nér in a transfixed admiration to it all, and an overwhelming rush of energy came upon him as one of the twinkling things darted across the sky.

"Tinmē!" So transfixed the nér was that he never acknowledged himself standing upright, even lifting an arm to maybe touch those things that he had named 'spark' and 'glint'. Stars: or Eleni.

Not being able to reach the stars caused a weight in his chest: it was a bad feeling, and he did not like it at all. With brows furrowing and on the verge of sulking, the nér looked down to his bare feet, and at once new wonder sparked at the long slender things sticking up from the ground...as well the trail of something similar to it, but it was closer in resemblance to the stuff trailing down his own head. Seeing the face of the one who had it left wonder and admiration in the male again, and a good and warm feeling welled up within: love.

He felt so unsure, but so curious, though he knelt down (lightly squirming at the peculiar sensation to his knees) and shook the other person gently by the shoulder.

At once the other's eyes opened and she was left in wonder towards the one that roused her from her slumber.

Those eyes…in all ways she was the most beautiful thing in the world, possibly more beautiful than the stars above! The nér shied away as he felt the female look at him, and remained motionless as she sat up; still watching the one who woke her.

The nér finally pointed up to the sky after gaining composure, "Eleni."

The nis followed that point, and she gasped in pure delight as she leapt to her feet and cried out, "Eleni, eleni!" her arms outstretched to the heavens.

He stood up after the female's sudden outburst and had to catch her as she began to lean into him, making sounds that were…odd. They could be from the bad emotion he felt earlier, or that light-heartedness. Words, words were needed to describe the emotions…and he somehow managed to come up with some very quickly. Though which would best suit what the lady was feeling? He had to ask her, "Dimbē, Valin?"

The lady hiccupped, and then looked up at the male with a sheepish smile; the wetness in her eyes still remained, "Valin." Joy.

Then that bad feeling would be Dimbē: sadness. The nér then looked back down to the ground and pointed to it, giving his new 'friend' as it were a look of question, "Man…a, i?"

She again followed the point and knelt down on the prickly sprouts, her hand gracing over the untrimmed tops, "Laikā palis!"

No complaint issued from the male, and he nodded his agreement to the names given. Green…the grass was green. He finally acknowledged the even taller things surrounding the glade they were in. They were sort of like grass; only at the base of said objects was not green. And they were monstrous. Curiosity came over him again, and went over to one of the great objects. Laying a hand on its hard, rough surface; he was sure he felt the object move! He jumped, and became slightly flustered at his own…fearful nature, yet he was not angry about it (he had not experienced enough, or let alone know enough to really feel shame or irritation towards this emotion).

Again the nér touched the great object, "Galadā."

The tree lightly rustled its leaves high above in response, though the male below never knew of it.

It came to him all of a sudden. Why were he and the lady giving names to everything else, but not themselves? That thought bugged him, and at last he knew irritation. That thought also brought another thought.

Where did they come from? Where did all of this come from?

They were just… _there._

Well, finding a word for himself and his friend was easy enough.

"Eledār." Immediately the nér turned to find the lady, who was rather close by, and she was marveling over a rounded bunch of 'grass' with rounded things growing off of some 'branches'.

"Luini, lockte." Blue blossom, she named them. She looked up at her companion. Something on her face made her consider something. She appeared rather fond of those words, and she repeated them smashed together, "Luinilockte."

He liked it too and pointed to her, "Luinilockte," He simply repeated.

At that sign that that name was hers, Luinilockte was overjoyed; "Yea, yea!" she then stared at the one who roused her, "Essë?

The nér was not sure what she meant, and then motioned to both of them, "Eledār."

"Eledār…Kwendi, elwe." Luinilockte gave him a look, "Essë? She asked again.

A name! A personal name! Such as Luinilockte's name…Well, he was already fond of the stars, maybe derive a word from them? There was something of note too…the stars, or something in the air. It was a beautiful thing to listen to, until it faded back into the reserves of his thought. Stars…pretty sounds…shouting 'stars' all the time; ah, the perfect name, "Ni Ellindë." Star song.

Luinilockte appeared pleased with this, and she hugged Ellindë tightly, "Melnā ni."

Ellindë returned the embrace, feeling more Valin than he had experienced yet, "Melnā ni…"

"Eleni, eleni!"

The sound of a third voice made both Luinilockte and Ellindë jump, though the lady was more startled and she hid behind her friend. They both just realized they were not alone at all…

There was another couple nearby and the male just woke, and he also woke the lady next to him. The one behind them was still sleeping.

"Daʒrāmō." Ellindë gave the haughty looking nér's name, regarding how quick he began naming stuff.

Luinilockte was not overly creative for the lady, "Laikānis." Green woman.

Ellindë felt humor for the first time and he looked at Luinilockte, and she gave him a cheeky look. They both quietly observed the couple almost do the exact same thing that the first couple did when they first woke. Daʒrāmō was more intrigued about everything around him, and he was the first to notice the first pair of kwendi, and motioned his companion to notice them as well.

Both couples stared awkwardly at each other for a while until Ellindë spoke first. He glanced at Daʒrāmō, motioning to him and saying the name given to that individual, and to Laikānis: the exact same thing.

The nissi seemed intrigued about each other and possibly wanted to spend time with their own gender, and they went off to name more things. The two néri on the other hand…they wondered about the lone nér still sleeping. They thought it odd, because they had a lady next to them, why not this one? Ellindë and Daʒrāmō looked at each other, before cautiously moving over to the lone kwenda in the grassy ground. This one seemed of strong build as well, though…the expression he had was not at all 'welcoming'. Neither Ellindë nor Daʒrāmō wanted to wake 'the beast' (though they have not seen any wild animal yet). But eventually, Daʒrāmō (who was also of stronger build like the one on the grass), was the one to shake the gloomy looking one.

The plan backfired.

Almost as soon as Daʒrāmō laid one finger on the other nér, that one sat up and did not appear at all to have Valin. He looked like he would get at Daʒrāmō, but he made himself scarce before the grumpy one could get the chance.

"Ndullamō!" Ellindë cried out as he named the 'dark one' regarding his mood. Ndullamō turned his attention to the oldest of them all in this particular glade when he shouted, and Ellindë was left staring into the grey eyes of a somewhat bewildered kwenda.

When in doubt: stars.

"E-eleni!" Ellindë pointed up to the sky again.

Ndullamō complied after staring at Ellindë for a moment longer and like everyone else, was left in awe by the sparkly wonders above.

Ellindë sighed in quiet relief, and then tried to find where Daʒrāmō ran off to. Likely into one of the tussār…

"Ai?" Ellindë called out, and he heard the rustling coming from one of the tussār and lo, Daʒrāmō's head popped out. Ellindë gave him a reassuring smile, and the other male came back out into the open.

Though something else unexpected happened.

They heard the nissi's voices ringing out, and soon they themselves appeared into the glade which they woke in. Laikānis ran to Daʒrāmō, and Luinilockte to Ellindë. Ndullamō watched the two nissi join them and he was curious, while Ellindë and Daʒrāmō were confused.

And then it happened: a whole bunch of kwendi appeared.

They had strange stuff over their bodies and were also holding strange things. The objects held looked like the galadār's branches, only…different. They all had malnā tili on their head; their skin also bani.

The group that woke in the glade looked at each other; they all had walna colored tili, were bani also, and stronger in build. These…strange ones looked like themselves, but the small group remained wary.

One of the bani stepped forward, "Leheomë," he commanded gently.

Ellindë figured out the meaning somewhat, and the tension he had was reduced a little seeing that they spoke words also. He felt eyes on him again; everyone that woke in the glade with him was staring at him. Why were they? What made them do so? Expectation, maybe? Ellindë went with the latter. The nér had to take a moment to regain himself, and he approached the bani kwendi, all the while motioning for the other four to follow him.

The bani appeared greatly pleased by this, and it warmed all the walnatiri kwendi, though they did somewhat dread where these bani were taking them.

They never regretted going with them when they arrived...

* * *

 _A/N I have read the actual tale Tolkien devised for the first wakening of the elves (which is quite cute in my opinion), but the number, 144 elves to start, that kind of seems too small for my liking, especially when they had Morgoth's hunters about picking them up. This also takes place some years after most the elves woke, so there probably is a decent number of them at this time (with the occasional random group of elves in their glades). You can find the essay at "The One Ring . com" (it won't list the link properly), and search Cuivienyarna._

 _Excessive use of elvish (Primitive elvish, Qenya, and Quenya…) won't happen from here on out…I hope._

 _I don't expect them to know any grammar structure immediately, thus regards the sloppy elvish and possible words that aren't used anymore._

 _Bani = fair_

 _Eledā = a person of the stars. Elf_

 _Eleni = stars._

 _Galadā = tree_

 _Kwendi = elves_

 _Leheomë = come with us._

 _Malnā = gold_

 _Nér/néri = male_

 _Nis/Nissi = female_

 _Tili = hair_

 _Tussār = bushes_

 _Walna = brown_


	2. Have you?

The five elves from the glade were taken to a big lake with crashing waterfalls; their first sight of water, and the stars were clearer from the shore and small beach surrounding the mirror lit reservoir. The spruce trees were still present, and they surrounded the lake, and whatever lay beyond was unknown to the recent Unbegotten. They were not at all perturbed by the unknown that was beyond Kuiviénen, for their attention was taken to all the people in the general region. They all had different statures, appearance, hair color, and at least one unique talent that defined particular groups, but they all remained one thing: Kwendi.

Three groups: Vanyar, Noldor, and Teleri made up all the Kwendi. They all had their own leaders, but each division of elves focused on a certain aspect to their lake-society. The Vanyar seemed to be in charge of what would be a form of 'culture', the Noldor in charge of crafting and defense, and the Teleri…well, being the makers of fun pastimes such as singing into the permanent night.

If that was considered useful.

* * *

Ellindë, Luinilockte, Daʒrāmō, Laikānis, and Ndullamō learned they were a part of the Noldor, since they had darker hair, pale skin, and each varying in expressions of a strong body. They were fairly tall, but Ellindë was the tallest out of the bunch: standing at eight feet. Learning important things such as taking care of themselves was a bit of an odd experience for them, and they were with some of the older elves as their superiors. They often were separate; save for the couples, and many times they would try and seek each other's company out. In the eyes of the Vanyar, such inseparable bonds would be beneficial when meeting with one another, since each would be willing to listen to their fellow's thoughts and even consider what they have to offer. Plans were already being made for them to be a part of some of the decision making, though at a far lower ranking then most of those in charge.

The five Noldor advanced in language rather quickly, hearing words being spoken around them all the time. Even to the point where two of them were renamed to something less cumbersome on the tongue. Daʒrāmō became Melehton, and Ndullamō became Ulcawë.

There were some setbacks though…

* * *

That was the third time he stripped himself from those blasted hides! His superiors did not appreciate that at all. Ellindë gave a pout towards Luinilockte, who appeared very amused by it all. She at least kept her leather dress and trousers on!

"They feel odd." The nér complained like some elfling, "Is there something else that is not itchy?"

"You will have to get used to it," his female superior said, "And the only way by doing that is keeping them on."

Ellindë sighed and at once went to put the leather tunic on again. How did these people live wearing this stuff? These skins and leathers served their purpose; it could get really cold at random moments, but the furs were really nice, he liked their feeling, and would rather have that instead of these rough and itchy skins. He just had to ask, "Is there no extra furs around?"

"There is not enough that we can use to bind to your clothing."

Ellindë huffed. Well, there was an alternative, "I can get them myself then." He looked up to the lady, "Please?"

Luinilockte appeared a bit stunned at that, "Why?"

"Why am I not allowed getting better for myself? Everyone else can! Why can we not?"

Their superior stood in blank silence. This nér is quite determined to get what he wants…But it is too soon for him to learn the harsh reality that must be done to get those furs. All of their kindred were rather persistent and obdurate; perhaps to an unhealthy degree, "Show that you can take care of yourself, and then we will see about you joining with the hunters…" she answered with sadness in her voice.

Ellindë was not satisfied with that and he bolted out of the reed and wooden longhouse.

Luinilockte felt like she should join her friend, but the maiden kept her from doing so, "Leave him be."

"Why is it such a hard thing for us to do anything?" Luinilockte forced an uncertain question, and that uncertainty showed on her face, "Why are we stuck doing nothing except learning what things are? Is it because we woke at a later time?"

They did get a brief in regards of who they were and what they were doing before their first conscious thought. What was boggling to every single kwenda though, is where did they come from? No one had an answer, and will not get one for many years to come.

"The world out there is…" the Noldorin nis sighed, feeling that it would be more trouble than it was worth to try and explain it, "I cannot explain it to you; it will have to come when you actually experience it for yourself."

Luinilockte bowed her head at that answer. More waiting…Then an idea came to her, and she lifted her head up again; her silvery eyes gleaming with hope, "Can I at least know how to make clothing? Maybe…I and others can find a way to make leather that is far more comfortable."

The superior smiled at this, "Of course. Come, let us go find a tanner and get you started."

Luinilockte was already at the door when the kherī said 'yes' in a way, her face bright with excitement at actually doing something productive.

* * *

Ellindë sat sulking by the lake's edges, a hand absently slapping at the silvery water every now and then. He liked water very much, and even more so when the Teleri were singing their songs. The lake itself seemed to join them at times…and the stars, their song, the first thing he heard before he came out of sleep. All of the noise seemed to settle his nerves, and after a while was just happy to be by the lake.

"Linqe."

Ellindë started and snapped his head behind and saw Melehton standing next to him, who now was looking a bit apologetic.

The dark-brown haired Noldo bowed his head, "Sorry…I just managed to slip away from the others finally."

"You and me both," Ellindë answered, and he looked back to the water.

Melehton stepped closer to the slightly older nér and stood with his feet in the cool water of Kuiviénen, "What happened?"

"Being restrained," Ellindë answered again in a flat tone. He turned his head back to look at Melehton, "Have you just noticed how we are held back? We are stuck inside those blasted houses doing almost nothing except eating and sleeping…"

Melehton looked sheepish, "I-I have not."

Ellindë took on a look of disbelief, "You cannot be serious."

"I never noticed." Melehton again said, kicking a foot against the water.

There was some silence between the two néri.

Melehton was not one for keeping idle for too long and therefore brought up another topic, "Ulcawë seems rather interested in making spears and houses…"

"What about Laikānis?"

Melehton looked a little amused, "She wants to invest into growing plants, as strange as that sounds…Everything around us seems to do that well enough. The others are trying to pull her away from that odd art…but, I have found her by bushes picking flowers quite often, and then weaving them together."

Ellindë grinned at that thought. More elves that are not contributing to society… "I have been told that we are not the only ones that are doing what we do…Maybe everyone was like this at one point."

Melehton nodded his agreement, "Have you figured out what you might want to do?"

"Have you?" Ellindë turned the question to the other instead.

"…I actually do not," Melehton snorted, "And you do not either it looks like."

"Furs," Ellindë sighed, "I want to make things better for myself…" he absently scratched his thigh then, "…and others. Who makes these things anyway?"

Melehton also couldn't help but scratch his shoulder too, "People that are older than us?"

"They can do better!" Ellindë jumped to his feet, "The whole lot can, I think."

"What do you propose to do, then?"

Ellindë's face turned blank. What could he do? Reluctantly he admitted, "Nothing…" he sighed again, and a spark lit in his eye, "But I do intend on getting fur."

"Have they allowed you to pursue that?"

"…if I can take care of myself, and keep my clothes on…then yes."

Melehton started laughing and Ellindë had the grace to blush, "Strive for that, melnā. Perhaps we will end up working together."

They were still unaware that that was being planned for them and their companions, "I look forward to it."

Both néri then sat along the bank, occasionally moving to walk along the shore, coming up with new words, and even attempting at singing like the Teleri. They both failed, but they found laughter in that. Melehton eventually had to leave, saying that he will be tracked down and hauled back to wherever he was supposed to be. Ellindë figured he had to do the same; especially he had been away long enough to cool down about not being able to get fur.

* * *

When he got back to the lodge though, no one was there except the master. Ellindë showed some respect to the master of that household, and he bowed his head.

"I was wondering where you went off to."

"…Ease my frustration, kherū Lámo." Ellindë answered shyly. Did the master know what he did? It probably would be better if he didn't bring that up; something else might happen, "Where is Luinilockte and the kherī?"

"I am not sure where they went. However, you could look for yourself."

'I just came back though!' Ellindë refrained from making a stupid statement, though that didn't hide his slightly exasperated expression. Well, at least he is not being restrained about going about seeing people. Maybe that is the first hint that he will soon be left off the leash. Ellindë nodded his understanding before stepping back outside into the twilight.

* * *

Where could they have gone? Not too far, right? Yes, he will have to ask others; else he'd be taking a huge hike around Kuiviénen (as much as that would be a fun thing to do), not finding the people he is seeking. Who knows, maybe doing just that might be enough proof he is able to fend for himself!

There were just a few problems…

He could not bluntly take some supplies and go for a hike, and even if he could he had to have permission to, and if people knew why, then they would not give the nér anything. Fine then, mingle with the crowd…

To Ellindë's luck, he found the lady and Luinilockte with another elf. All surrounding the hut were racks with leather strapped to them, and on the side of the structure were piles of pelts.

Luinilockte was pressing a stone knife against one of the strapped skins, listening carefully to the one who had more experience in this art. Ellindë kept a fair distance away as he listened for a time.

"…then bring the sharp edge down against the pelt."

Luinilockte did what she was told, and small bits of hair came off the hide as the sharp edge sheered it off, "Like that?"

"Yes, very good!"

The nis appeared proud of herself, and then she finally noticed the first person she laid eyes on behind her, "Ellindë!" she rose and ran to him, and started pulling him towards the tanning rack, "Look at that fine patch!"

Ellindë had little to no time to register what was happening. Luinilockte was always energetic! Their female superior made no comment, and the nér somewhat dreaded what she might say. Though, he did feel the smoothed patch that Luinilockte had just made, "Stars, this is good work!"

"What say you; should she strive to be a leatherworker?"

Ellindë did not think on that too hard, nor paid much attention to their expressions, "Yes, she should…we might benefit a lot from it, if there were more people that had the skill that she has." Luinilockte wrapped her arms about him then.

"Thank you," was all she said.

Ellindë blushed, and the leather worker laughed a little, "Well, would you also like to learn this craft? I could use some extra hands as well…"

"Of course," Ellindë answered.

That was what transpired over the next hours, occasionally breaking to see to their personal needs. Luinilockte found what she wanted to do to contribute to society, and Ellindë…well, he was simply content to be with her, and for the moment, glad to know one of the many crafts that he will eventually learn.

* * *

 _Kherū = lord_

 _Kherī = lady_

 _Linqe = water_

 _Melnā= friend_


	3. A Flower Movement, and Change of Roles

Leatherworking did help Ellindë and Luinilockte show others that they were able to fend for themselves. They fell into a routine and found their part in the society that surrounded Kuiviénen. They went under apprenticeship of the Noldo who worked with the hides; the elf was named Curwë. More hands helped relieve the strain for many of the tanners and leatherworkers, and as Ellindë would like to say: no more itching. Most (not all) of the leathers and skins felt more comfortable to wear after they received better attention. This is all that happened for a few weeks in the terms of the sun and moon, which do not exist yet.

* * *

Laikānis and Melehton decided to grace their friends a visit one starry afternoon…with a lot of flowers.

Laikānis and others started putting more and more flora on their clothes and in their hair. Someone suggested that this should be spoken about to the clothe makers, and apparently Laikānis was among those that volunteered. Melehton simply came to watch the whole affair.

"We are not in charge about this." Ellindë reasoned, "You should ask Curwë about it…he is one of the kherūr…"

"Why not?" Luinilockte stared at Ellindë intently, obviously not seeming to mind about making things stand out, "Why can we not make our melnār's attire better than everyone else's?"

"They might mistake them for a kherū and kherī if we do, and they are not at that ranking!"

People learned that Ellindë was quite picky when it came to a lot of things. In that big list involved what everyone's social status was. He was quite the organizer too…Curwë found everything organized into piles once, and was grateful for that since no one else had bothered doing so at the time.

Ellindë sighed, "Fine…but do not be too elaborate, or else people will get the wrong idea."

"A game, maybe?" Melehton added light heartedly, "Let us cause some arousal." A little mischief would not hurt anyone…

Ellindë would beg to differ, "Please, let us not. That would be a dangerous trek to make. The tārōr…"

Luinilockte huffed and interrupted, "I do not care if you do or not." She motioned the other nis closer, "Laikānis, let me see what you have brought. We might be able to come up with something…"

* * *

Wordlessly Ellindë and Melehton decided to leave the nissi to their interests, and they came to the edge of the circular boundary of the massive glade. While walking by the bases of the great trees, Ellindë gave his report on what he was doing, as well did Melehton. Melehton had gained an interest on figuring out how animals communicate, although that was not productive nor did he get far. Like any other Noldo though, he would not easily give up his pursuit.

"You might gain higher status at this rate," Ellindë commented in a half daze, feeling a little bored, "With all your sweet talk…You say you have been with Ulcawë in building structures?"

Melehton nodded, "Yes…" Unease reflected on his face and perhaps some sadness, "And in other affairs."

Ellindë raised a brow and concern was in his voice, "You look unwell, melnā. What is it?"

Melehton was silent. After a moment of such silence he spoke again, "Nothing…nothing to worry about."

There was something to worry about. Ellindë watched with a passive expression, waiting for the other Noldo to continue. Not this nonsense again: with people mentioning something and then never continuing; that always was a nuisance.

Melehton shook his head, "You will know soon enough, I am sure. All of us have to know at some point."

Ellindë could not be angry at Melehton (or Ulcawë if he sees him). They had reasons for their silence. The Noldo knew them well enough, and knew they would speak up when they felt ready to do so. Drifting away from those musings he changed the topic, "I might want to look into joining you both…" he stretched a bit, "As much as beating pelt and hide is amusing, it gets dull after a while. There is much else that has caught my interest."

"I can imagine. How would Luinilockte feel about it though?"

"As long as I visit her often, we both will be fine."

"The exact same for Laikānis and me…" Melehton paused and grinned "Well, I will inform Ulcawë."

"I will ask for leave from Curwë when I return; expect my presence very soon."

"Using your head and hands will be much more appealing for you, melnā. Farewell."

* * *

Ellindë pondered Melehton's words as he started to seek out Curwë. Melehton must know something to say such a statement.

One thing the five learned about themselves and the other Noldor is that they had to keep themselves active. They grew irritable if they are not using their hands for something. To add to it, there were more and more words being devised every hour somewhere. They were the most productive out of the three clans.

The Vanyar were head of all the affairs in Kuiviénen. They had the minds to remember who lived at the lake and the duties and positions that were available and best suited for particular kwendi.

The Noldor provided a large portion of the supplies and often sought to make things better for all the kwendi. Very recently they started devising spears with black rocks they found by the glittering rock faces at the waterfalls. Those rocks were shiny and were quite sharp when they were treated to become spearheads, and the Noldor named the mineral Mornigondō.

As for the Teleri…they were just there. They did however make everything more lively with their singing and dancing. Their cheerful and carefree nature was contagious and few could resist joining while they worked. As a result, the labor that any elf was doing was turned into a labor of gladness. The Teleri started the whole affair of putting flora in their hair and on their attire as well. When it actually came into doing something productive, they did go on hunting and gathering trips, for their lithe and silent nature proved beneficial while the Noldor were often way too noticeable when they hunted.

Maybe Ellindë will get into architecture…only one way to find out. He found Luinilockte and Laikānis still fretting over putting flowers onto their dresses.

"A belt!" Luinilockte exclaimed, "A flower belt would work for you." She saw her friend come over and gave him an annoying smile, "And you cannot say that will make everyone think she is a kherī."

"I never said anything!" Ellindë retorted and returned the smile, walking passed the two nissi.

"Where is Melehton?" Laikānis asked as she finally got her attention away from the water lilies and vines.

"Off to inform our broody member…" Ellindë stopped and turned around, "…I intend to accompany both Ulcawë and Melehton in what they do."

"Why?" Luinilockte's face turned sad, "Is this not appealing enough? And look how it made you stronger!"

Ellindë did gain some muscle from the whacking and beating, and that made up for his leaner physique, "I will come by often regardless, melnā…I might be able to build ourselves our own shelter instead of having to share one with others."

"Melehton has not done so yet…" Laikānis added with a wistful sigh.

"No? But he knows how to…"

"Yes," Laikānis interrupted, "But, why he has not gone about looking for a place that we might settle in, I do not know."

Something else seemed to be behind it all but Ellindë would not press the issue. Luinilockte was the one to answer while she worked trying to make a flower belt, "Maybe you should find a place when you are out flower collecting."

"Maybe…" Laikānis got distracted as she leaned over to point to an area on the thin strand of leather, "Oh; put this here at the center!"

The nissi at this point ignored Ellindë and again he left them to their own affairs.

* * *

'Should I wait? I rather be courteous to the nér than simply leave…'

Courtesy and informing apparently didn't apply to Curwë; he was not anywhere near the tanning houses. Ellindë could wait, though that might be a while, and he rather not keep Melehton and Ulcawë waiting. Ulcawë was not particularly patient, especially when he is expecting something. Either sooner or on time; there is no late.

There was no such thing as late though, at least not yet…

Ellindë flagged down one of the mistresses who also was one of the heads of the 'business', "Where might have kherū Curwë gone to? Do you know?"

The kherī appeared quite amused, "It seems one of your lady friends finally hauled him out the door. A negotiation will be planned out between kherū Curwë and one of the Teleri leaders in regards to us decorating our coverings..." Her face further lit up, "Imagine all the colors that will surround the region! It will be a marvel..."

Ellindë tried to imagine it and he had to smile. He could not imagine himself wearing flowers though. Grass and moss he would prefer… "I can." The nér remembered what it was he was going to do, "If he comes back…let him know that I will be at the foundation sites."

"Leaving, are you?"

"Yes, for a time. Though I will still offer my help when I visit, seeming as Luinilockte will remain."

"Your presence will always be welcome, Ellindë." The lady smiled.

The nér bowed politely and left the structure. He looked at the two ladies that were now standing up, Laikānis twirling about as her new flower belt fell in motion with her skirt.

"It enhances this greatly! And it is so easy to make!"

"Feel proud of yourself," Ellindë intervened, "since it seems everyone will have something similar soon."

Both nissi seemed quite happy with this news, and Luinilockte pulled the nér out into the open too, "I must see what looks good on you néri. It cannot be done for all us to be wearing flowers…"

"The vines and grass blades. That in my mind seems to be appropriate."

For the next day, in terms of the sun and moon, the nissi began experimenting with grass and sheets of moss to enhance their friend's appearance. Whatever reluctance he had about this idea was gone.

'Except that I am being delayed…'

* * *

 _A/N The Teleri were the predecessors to most of the Wood-elves, so they would have that natural "woodland" grace that helps them in stealth. Since this was before they were taught ship-building…what else could they have done at Kuiviénen except make things more fun and help with gathering resources?_

 _Mornigondō = black rock. Obsidian_

 _Tārōr = kings_


	4. Into the Unknown

_A/N Sorry for not posting for almost the last month. :l I lost my mojo…I did mention that after writing a few chapters to start burnt me out, right? School did get in the way as well, and me still Role playing and such got me into focusing on that too. I am likely to be able to post chapters during days off and breaks. So, MAYBE I will get to writing this more. It probably would be smart if I also wrote other stories I plan to post beforehand…_

* * *

There were smaller glades that could be found, if someone were to walk down the dirt pathways that eventually formed from constant traffic. Some of those glades were noted and put into memory by the ones that woke in them. What use did said glades provide? Places for contemplation or solitude were the common uses. The bigger ones however had huts and longhouses placed in them, and inside those structures contained food and weapons.

What hardly was shared with many elves was that these glades were not particularly 'safe', at least what the word safe had meant to them at the time. Not even Kuiviénen was considered to be safe…but it was safer than random glades far away from the main population. There was a strange looming sensation that eventually came on every elf, more so on those that were out in the wilds quite often. What if there is something out there? Something…bad? There have been small incidents with wolves and such…but something _far_ worse could be out there!

Such evidence was beginning to enlarge as the stars rotated, and those in charge of the hunting parties and the Vanyar keeping track of everyone began noticing some of their companions were gone. Missing…

Lost.

None of them knew why or how…Those elves were gone, and it caused minor alarm among them. These incidents of missing elves were not too common, and therefore were not mentioned yet to the kings. The only ones in the common population that noticed these disappearances were those that knew an elf that was declared to be lost.

Or the ones that bothered paying attention…

* * *

Ulcawë somberly began taking mental note of how many spears and daggers were made that hour. The blasted pieces of twigs kept on breaking! Bah, at least the new, upgraded versions were beginning to increase in number.

…Maybe too many to count.

That just means more words to devise! That is always a constant delight…Well, except the fact that there was an innumerable amount of things he had to remember! Wood, rocks, bones, carcasses, people that were sent out hunting or gathering…could the list grow?

"Snap out of it, dark one."

Ulcawë turned his head sharply about and he growled towards Melehton, "Why don't you try and remember things in four categories, and in numbers with almost three digits."

Melehton kept a calm appearance though some amusement slipped on his face in regards to the stronger Noldo's smart choice of words, "I am about near that…if you want to count counting flowers."

Ulcawë was so close to making a fist. He was so sick of _numbers_ and _counting_ , "I can make an 'arrangement' to help you, if you like…"

Melehton flinched. The nér had not quite gotten the wit to not take Ulcawë's threats too seriously, or be able to give a firm request or command that would counteract what he would do. Not after what happened when they first met…or more specifically; when Ulcawë woke up, "Laikānis would be most displeased if you did…"

"Ahh...Never thought about her, but what about _you_ , melnā, hmm?"

Oh, bad timing…completely bad timing. Melehton could see the stress Ulcawë was experiencing. The nér eyed the way out that sat directly right of them, "I…am completely fine keeping track of flowers, thank you very much."

"Well, let us start planning on using your mind for something useful."

Melehton could not react and found himself being led outside. Not that this was anything new; this happened every once and a while when they worked together…

Many elves; nissi and néri alike were bustling about the area. Some organizing recent pickings of vegetation, others preparing carcasses of animals, and others fashioning or repairing spears and knives. At first Melehton was expecting to count animal corpses or count weapons that were suitable for use…instead he was led to a rock pile.

"I will request someone to come and help you…Try and find as many useful rocks that are here in this pile, in the meantime."

The first thought was how absurd this was; though Melehton began thinking it was better than counting! A helper? There was already someone coming, "About that…"

"What?"

"…I think I already asked for aid before even arriving."

"Who?" Ulcawë gave the other Noldo a considering look.

"I am sure you know who…he finally grew bored of whipping hide."

Ulcawë's face changed then. The broad nér held some respect towards the one who did not run away; plus giving him a name, "That will do."

As Ulcawë began to leave again, water was thrown at him from the front. At once he snapped at being drenched without any warning, but when he got the water out of his eyes he grew still.

Ellindë held a clay pot that had the water in it and another nér stood next to him. It was the headmaster.

"Kherūr…" Ulcawë accidently slipped in the plural form of the word.

Ellindë blinked at that, momentarily appearing confused. He would have spoken, though the headmaster did first, "Empty your head out; you have been here a bit too long I think."

Ulcawë nodded his head and quietly left the vale, to "star bathe" as it were. Melehton in the meantime was grinning subtly, apparently humored that his friend was brave enough to water down a "heated" elf. The headmaster said nothing nor made any indication to anything, and left.

"I am sure he did not mean to call me a kherū…" Ellindë acknowledged silently as he set the clay pot down by the side of the house.

"Ulcawë is tense, a thing we all experience at some point."

Ellindë nodded and then looked about the camp. Tension and wariness seemed to be in the air quite heavily. Back at the lake; there was some as well, but not nearly as bad. He wanted to be here, so therefore he must get used to this, "Some sooner than others…"

"In regards to the slipping…" Melehton began thoughtfully, "In the glades, the first pair, if there were any other elves, they end up respecting the ones that woke first. Or at least that is the common idea."

Ellindë blinked rapidly. Was that true? Well, he held a mutual friendship to Melehton, Laikānis, and Ulcawë…but to Luinilockte there was the "love" that he had ever since beholding her, however he never expressed it to her, not knowing how to, "I am no one to be looked up to."

Melehton shrugged, "You are to us, we that were in the same glade as you and Luinilockte were, and we that woke after you." He paused, "To serious business now…"

"What did Ulcawë demand you to do?"

Melehton nearly laughed, "Suggested, rather, and I complied…It is picking the sharpest out of this pile."

Ellindë glanced at said pile of stones. Some were regular stones that appeared to be useful, while others were the black stones that were very valuable. The nér knelt down on the opposite side of Melehton, "What of the rest?"

"We will see to using them for other things, if anything at all."

Ellindë was already eying certain rocks, and came out of his stupor when Melehton handed him a fairly big stick.

"Try and make notches in this with each rock…we can sharpen the ones that can chip a little bit of bark."

With that both néri set to work on finding the best suitable rocks for spear heads. Ellindë was satisfied doing something else other than leatherworking. As for Melehton, it was a getaway from casualties at the lake. Having a sense of needing to do important things rang strong within him.

There was a new invention that was being tested out nearby: a sturdy branch with a long thin vine attached to it. It could "shoot" things a fair ways away from the one who held the contraption. What would be considered useful as projectiles were still being worked out, though it involved them having spearheads.

As the "hours" went by, Ulcawë eventually came back, now dried and in a calmer mood.

"I would like to apologize for my bad behavior earlier, Ellindë…"

Ellindë looked up from his work. The rock pile was almost sorted out at this point and both his hands were covered in dust, "I am not the one you should apologize to." The nér looked towards his companion.

Ulcawë's face twisted slightly, though Melehton remained calm as he looked over his shoulder, waiting. The stronger Noldo sighed, "If you will forgive me…"

"Already done," Melehton answered without needing to think too much, "Much has been on your mind…"

"Yours too, I imagine."

Ellindë listened in silence as the two conversed. They knew more about the…happenings that transpire in the less "secure" part of Kuiviénen. Talk of unease, senses of wariness among the hunters and gatherers were the main topic both Ulcawë and Melehton spoke of, and Ellindë did not completely understand why this was so.

They did not even seem to understand what they were speaking of either.

Eventually, both Noldor eyed the oldest among them, and Ulcawë asked, "Do you truly wish to work amongst us?"

Ellindë met eye contact steadily, "I do not see why I would not. I rather not be counted among the Teleri…though I seem to reflect their behavior more than I do our own."

Ulcawë considered this, silver eyes briefly narrowing before they opened again, "A stout heart."

"Cunning…"

"Both."

"Very well."

Ulcawë started to gather the dull rocks onto a large piece of leather spread on the ground. It was meant for carrying large loads, "We will have our own party then, us three alone…Take time to see to your own needs, you two, ere we depart."

Melehton stood up and stretched, "Aiya…"

Ellindë remained kneeling on the ground. Not because of stiffness, he was well beyond that point when it came to being used to physical labor, though the rawness of his palms was something he needed to cope with. Ulcawë was away from the two néri again when Melehton spoke.

"Let us not delay…the sooner our needs are seen to the sooner we can set out."

Once more Ellindë remained silent, but he stood up and followed Melehton to where the vegetation was being stored in, eating their fill. Afterwards each sought out a place to rest for a little bit. Ellindë found a quiet creek and his thoughts were filled with great rivers; their songs beautiful like Kuiviénen's, though soon it changed to an enormous lake…perhaps too big to be considered a lake. Its song was quite powerful and it left the nér in a transfixed state at its size and power. He wondered if a body of water bigger than this would appear in the dream.

It never happened.


	5. And out to the Wild

Ellindë came out of his funk quickly, at least after the images changed to the even bigger reservoir. He stared at the creek confusingly before the cobwebs finally shook loose.

Odd dreams were prone to happen, some too difficult to comprehend or too frightening, thus his rest was disturbed. For those reasons no one really "slept", except when it was absolutely necessary: which was when an elf was about ready to collapse.

A bigger body of water, how was that possible? It spread across for leagues without end. Kuiviénen was big…but the other water source was _bigger_. What land or edge could hold that much? The edge of the world? That was a terrible thought and the nér started trembling, unsure why. First, his world was rather small, and the thought that there was possibly a big drop into nothing left a dread like no other, and fear of leaving the safety spots were beginning to develop.

No matter, there was work to be done. Maybe being among others will ease this sense of sudden despair…

Ellindë arose and quickly made his way back to the storage glade. Ulcawë seemed on edge again emotionally. He was standing along the edge of the glade, Melehton standing in front of him. Once more Ellindë was at a loss about the obvious tension. Was leaving a good idea?

"Ah, there you are." Melehton stated as his attention drifted over to Ellindë.

Ellindë hoped at this point his distress was not as visible, as much as his heart still weighed down a little, "Have you been waiting long?"

"Long?" Ulcawë scoffed, "It depends on what 'long' is."

Ellindë sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Not too long." Melehton deftly paced over towards Ellindë, now somehow having a leather strap in his hand, handing it over to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ellindë asked, though knew what those strips were for, and began to bind his raven locks into a ponytail.

"The branches can be a burdensome thing, especially with long hair such as yours." Ulcawë picked up a small holder filled with pointed sticks, and the new weapon that was invented earlier. Ellindë figured there were two others, though he did not see them immediately. Ulcawë continued, "They finally figured out the projectiles that can be used for the lūolb, so we will be testing them…"

"The bracers?" Melehton turned towards the other.

"We will bring them along just in case."

Ellindë was done fastening the strap in his hair, once more silently listening to the two who were far more experienced in this whole affair. The dread had somewhat lessened at this stage, though the edge…was it out there? It had to be! His composure obviously had slipped since his two companions were staring at him with some concern.

"Are you sure about joining us, melnā?"

Ellindë blinked rapidly and shook his head, "I am sure." 'I am not a coward…'

Melehton and Ulcawë both looked at each other; the dark one tossed Ellindë a "quiver" and another lūolb. Once more there were apparently other hidden weapons at the border which they were standing in, excluding the knives the néri had on their belts. Three spears were next to the trees, and each of the elven trio was given one.

It was for precaution more than anything. If these new contraptions were to break, or end up being useless, then the elves were, more or less, defenseless, for the bone knives were not really effective when it came to defense or attack.

Everything was prone to break, for that note. The branches that were used for the spears were sturdy, but too much use or force could make them snap. No one has yet discovered another material to replace the branches to prevent this from happening so often…

"Keep your wits about you," Ulcawë sternly "ordered" as the three delved into the dense shrubs, "We are on our own from here on out."

Ellindë kept a neutral face despite the order, Melehton also. Excitement and fear were in the mix as adrenaline filled his veins. Excitement: because he was going to new lands (even if it was not too far from the main settlement). And fear: because of the dream.

No…there were no spruce forests near the precipice in the dream, so there should be nothing to worry about…right?

* * *

 _Lūolb = curved stick. A bow_


	6. A Circlet Movement?

"Silver hues above the lake

But further up the night be great

Dancing reds and dancing blues!

Swirling greens and raging hues!

Twinkling stars and shining aurora…"

Songs hardly made sense; only select few that were "good" came from the Teleri. Laikānis and Luinilockte did not seem to care. Whether the song was in rhyme or had a specific pattern, it did matter to some. The Vanyar were careful to make sure their songs rhymed and had rhythm and the Teleri varied if their songs had tempo and such. The Noldor tended to be more organized if they sang, but if it were children singing it did not matter at all. But overall: all the elves loved to sing.

Laikānis threw some small stones across the waters before continuing her dance, the pale flowers and the green vines around her waist and shoulders twirling about her. Luinilockte also had flowers and vines adorning her curly brown hair and leather dress.

The flower movement was successful after Curwë's meeting with some of the Telerin leaders. It added more work on the clothe masters and those assisting them, but in the end it was worth it. The elves were decorated in many colors since then. The Teleri most often had vines or moss on them or blue flowers. The Vanyar: white and other pale flowers. And the Noldor: they remained the same for the most part, when it came to the néri, except for the occasional moss monster.

The two nissi continued skipping stones across the lake, admiring the ripple patterns that they made as the pebbles danced across the water. Laikānis was about to throw another stone, though the one she held was rather beautiful in her eyes. It was turquoise, and though unpolished, it shone beneath the stars.

"Luinilockte, here," she said as she showed her friend the object.

Luinilockte held the pebble, examining it carefully, "It is beautiful." She turned the stone around in her hand, soon after she began to place the stone on certain parts of her dress; the center of her belt, the midway point on her upper arm, the center on the top of her chest…She grinned and her eyes lit up as an idea came to mind, "We should find stones like the one you found."

Laikānis had both a look of agreement and some sadness, "But then everyone else will catch on! Why, my hands are still sore…" she moped.

Luinilockte pursed her lips, looking back at the rock before handing it back to Laikānis, "We could always wear them when no one is around?"

"When has there been a time that has ever been so?" Laikānis looked away and saw in the distance a few elflings wading and playing in the shallow waters.

"Hardly," Luinilockte muttered and followed the other nis' gaze, and smiled at the sight of younglings at play, "We need to return to our work soon…"

Laikānis sighed, "It feels like we have just stopped though."

It did feel like it, "Well, in that case, let us find some more stones of value. Perhaps we can pester kherū Curwë about our idea remaining only limited to us..."

* * *

Both of them snickered at the idea of causing Curwë further grief. The poor nér had enough on his hands as it was, and two more nissi with their strange ideas would likely cause a strain on everyone in that line of work. Perhaps a rank should be gained? The two would be able to commission new advances in dress without needing to consult to almost everyone that they were working for. That was not for Laikānis and Luinilockte to decide however. They searched along the coastline for half a day, in terms of the sun and moon, and both nissi had arms full of beautiful stones. Laikānis finally agreed that they should return to their duties, as if that was the only option since they could not carry anymore rocks without dropping a couple. They both made an interesting return, and one of the mistresses questioned them.

"Another idea," was all she got as an answer, and left them to their craft.

"I wonder what the houses atop of the cliff look like," Laikānis commented absently as she bound two pieces of leather together.

The mention of the "mansions" of the Tārōr made Luinilockte look up towards the great waterfalls.

The structures on the tall cliff were hard to see, considering the backdrop of tall trees concealed them well. If one looked hard enough, the sharp sighted could see some elves gathering something along the speckled rock.

Luinilockte watched, squinting to try and get even a small glimpse of those buildings. It was to no avail and she sighed, "It must be marvelous. It would seem fitting that they would get the best of everything…"

"Would the rocks next to the falling water be better for our purposes?"

Luinilockte's head snapped up towards her fellow maiden, "What?"

"The white rocks," Laikānis pointed towards the cliffs, "Maybe the banayā and our kinsman would rather have the pale stones than flowers…"

"How could we fasten them together, though?" Luinilockte's brows furrowed, "They do not have any loopholes nor are they malleable…"

"Holding them together with thin straps?"

"It would cover too much surface area. See?" Luinilockte leaned over to the pile of leather bindings and grabbed one. It was one of the longer ones, though it was not as thin as Laikānis described.

"No, no, thinner! Of course it will hide the stone with its width that big!" Laikānis huffed slightly as she grabbed a small cutting knife. After Luinilockte unwound the strap the other nis slit the strand in half. She did it again and then the piece was in quarters.

"Now it will not be able to support the weight of the stone," Luinilockte sighed once more, grabbing yet another strip of leather. It was close to the one they started out with, and she cut it only in half, "Try this?"

"Try both."

The half-strip was able to lift one stone and it did not cover much of the stone's surface. The quarter-strip was favorable; however it could only keep a small stone without being on the verge of breaking.

"Perhaps the thinnest can be woven into the edges, or anywhere on the base…then it could keep the material from falling out…"

"Fasteners?"

"Yes, exactly that, or just for decorative use…"

* * *

Luinilockte thought a bit, now thinking about a different topic. Laikānis was very intent on making the current project work and was doing most of it. Luinilockte was left to observe, and as her mind drifted… "What about wrapping strands around our head, with one stone upon the front?"

Laikānis looked up from being very deep in her work and she grinned broadly, "Try it!" and she almost lunged at Luinilockte to press the leather-bound stone against her head.

Luinilockte ended up half yelping at the sudden "attack", though she did not fall over. Who knew that the mention of a stone on someone's head would cause such an arousal! She remained silent with open eyes as Laikānis apparently was intent on seeing this idea come to life.

"Sweet stars," she gasped, "It looks marvelous!"

"What does?"

Both nissi jumped to their feet at the sound of Lotaris, one of the head mistresses in the 'guild' as it were.

"This, kherī." Laikānis wrapped the strap around her head and the stone rested neatly on her forehead.

"Laikānis," Lotaris moved closer, enthralled and interested in the accessory, "Who came up with this?"

"She did," Laikānis gave the object to the mistress and motioned to Luinilockte, "At least, the idea, while I devised the physical object."

Lotaris examined the head piece carefully, obviously very pleased with it, "There have been varied ideas about this kind of thing, you two…I am surprised that you both managed to make it work." Both the nissi felt warmed by their achievement and Lotaris continued, "I will show this off to the others. Where did you get the base stone?"

"By the shores," Luinilockte then motioned to the small pile they brought with them, "Laikānis and I want to see what the others find upon the Cliffside, near the houses of the Tārōr…"

"What is found up there normally goes to our warriors, if I am told correctly," Lotaris explained, though considered the idea. The minerals found behind the waterfalls of Kuiviénen were very valuable. She looked at the two nissi before her, "Come with me," she suggested with a smile before turning to go back inside.

Laikānis and Luinilockte flocked behind her, eager for what awaited them, still being quite pleased with their accomplishment.

* * *

 _Banayā = the primitive elvish form for Vanyar. Banana elves, hehe!_

 _A/N Thank you for choosing to follow this story, Ryanwe and morninsunshines :)_


	7. It is a Dangerous, Harsh, World

"Confound it!"

"You hit too close!"

"Pipe down, please! Who knows what might come upon us if we are too loud…"

"Pft! I can care less right now! Whatever this thing the others made is absolutely useless!"

Ellindë pressed both hands against his ever sensitive ears. Even when sitting in a branch in a tree, Ulcawë sure is loud!

The Noldo was fretting about another "arrow" being broken, while Melehton was pointing the obvious about Ulcawë shooting too close to their target tree (which happened to be the one Ellindë was perched in). Apparently the inventors of this new devise were Teleri. Before anyone was able to make bigger versions of the thing, Telerin hunters were sent out to test the bow (while the Noldor were too hasty to let the others come back with results). The three Noldor here were rather tall anyway, Ellindë being eight feet, Melehton seven foot seven, and Ulcawë at seven foot ten. By that ratio alone and that most the Teleri were a little shorter than the average Noldo, the bows ended up being mere sticks in the eyes of this trio.

From Ellindë's perspective, Ulcawë was really too close to the tree. Why was he so close? Well…they could not hit the tree for the life of them, and figured being closer would be better until they got it right. Melehton could get the arrow placed correctly against the bow, but was unable to aim that well. Ulcawë lacked any kind of skill handling "the piece of twig", and Ellindë prior to settling in his tree was the only one that had skill and was able to hit the target the most.

Despite the proficiency, Ellindë was quite disconcerted _hitting_ something he knew was alive and that moved. He was past the point of being disturbed that the trees were being cut for the sake of spears and other things made of wood, so it did not bother him too much. The tree did not seem to mind, so that was a comfort…But did it feel? It did not give any sign of hurt; it in fact rustled as if it was relieved seeing this. Why would a tree be relieved to be _shot_ at? The Noldo was beyond the stage of confusion with everything going on. Trees were strange to begin with…maybe they knew something the elves didn't.

He looked down to see Ulcawë finally calming down, "I think that is enough arrows used. If…they are so important, let us not waste them." Most of the arrows were beginning to have blunted tips and many were on the verge of breaking.

"My thoughts exactly," Melehton ripped the bow out of Ulcawë's hands. He frowned deeply, "Good stars, your grip just about broke this into thirds!"

Ellindë carefully climbed down the tree to join his companions, and nearly winced at the damage done to the bow, "I agree…"

Ulcawë folded his arms then, "I am sure both of you wanted to mangle something after you have been feeling frustrated for a bit." His tone was calm.

"Of course, but not nearly as bad as this…" Ellindë sighed.

"No matter," Melehton butted in, "This is useless now." He glared at Ulcawë, "Now I wonder if you should be handling that spear."

"I have control over that!" Ulcawë hissed, "If I remember it was you fumbling on how to hold it right…"

Ellindë was standing nigh between both the arguing Noldor. To say the least they were both tense and…wary, more so out here since they were away from the rest of their kin. Still, Ellindë was not sure why this was a constant, despite he was getting a small taste of what the others dealt with most the time, being out here in the wild.

It was something though, and the nér was beginning to understand it a little bit.

He looked around the spruce and beech forest, a crow cawing every now and then, a breeze blowing…the other two's argument was very short, and they stood with heads bowed, yet in prepared silence.

The quiet was very unsettling, at least for Ellindë.

"There is a spring a little up the way from here," Ulcawë finally broke it, "We find that, and see if the bushes have regrown their fruits after their last picking."

* * *

By going from memory and familiar landmarks, the small spring was found. The beeches still covered most the sky, though there were some viewpoints beneath the canopy. Much to Ulcawë's disappointment, none of the bushes had ripened berries. Ellindë learned the hard way with their nasty taste. He felt horrifically stupid and blushed furiously; despite the fact the other two said nothing. Just them letting him learn on his own was bad enough. Actually, if he was told, he would have ended up being embarrassed anyway. It was not his fault that he was getting peckish though…

Little could be brought with any party. When it came to water, they had to drink directly from the springs they discovered. As for sustenance…it was whatever they could find, or they had to go back to the lake before it became a problem.

The cool waters felt good in their throats and on some dry patches of dirty skin. Ellindë sat on a slab of rock while gazing towards the heavens, always finding constant delight in seeing the majesty of the stars and auroras. Ulcawë was chipping away at some blunt arrows, and Melehton stood along the edge of the tiny plain. Ellindë and Ulcawë spoke idly. The hunger only grew as time slowly went on.

"I will explore the area further…" Melehton at last spoke.

"You know you should not go alone."

"I know that, but-"

"We all go back to Kuiviénen or stay together."

"Prey will not come to us if we stand idle…"

Ellindë looked away from his stars. Prey?

Ulcawë sighed, "Do not go too far."

"I will leave marks behind me." With that Melehton vanished.

"What is he on about?" Ellindë asked quietly, "…what are you both talking about?"

Ulcawë had a somber look, giving the elder an odd glance, "It is our hopes we can show the harsh reality of our situation…everyone's situation."

Again with that talk. Irritation was clearly visible on the nér's face just then, "What is so harsh about this? You all keep the rest of us blind to whatever this "reality" is."

"It is for your own good, at least for those who have no interest beyond the great lake." Ulcawë's face grew even darker, "Why this is kept away from everyone, as if they were like the children, is because it is too difficult to explain. All you have ever known is laule, not ñgurū."

Ellindë fell blank and was again lost, and it made him angry at himself, though he did not show it (it radiated off of him). With a controlled voice, showing no emotion… "What…is ñgurū?"

Ulcawë kept a dark, nearly harsh, expression, and his hard tone did not change, "The opposite of laule."

Ellindë could not think of a way to answer that. As much as he hated being corrected on many topics, this one he had no idea…The opposite of life is…not moving, breathing, seeing…

That does not make any sense though. A tree is alive, flowers are as well. The thought was interrupted as a massive snap was heard from somewhere. Ulcawë leapt to his feet and quickly, yet silently followed the source. Ellindë flocked behind…

* * *

The incline increased somewhat though they both continued on. Ellindë was sure it was not worth going on a chase to…whatever, but Ulcawë was persistent, and the slightly older elf would not have it being left alone. Ulcawë probably would not have allowed it either. There was a decent sized rock with a flat surface. Ellindë was the first to climb it, and seeing what was there…he was left awe struck.

A beautiful, great, beast was grazing peacefully. The rack on its head was grand. It was also not aware of its pursuers.

"What…? O stars," Ellindë was left in a daze, admiringly staring at the beautiful creature, for it was the first time he ever saw such a thing. There had to more! Maybe different shapes? Oh, he was glad to have come out away from the lake. A living, breathing, moving animal…

But the joy was horribly short lived with the words he heard next.

"Shoot it."

Ellindë's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and almost gasped aloud. Shoot it?! How could they harm such a marvelous thing? Maybe…it was a different thing Ulcawë was referring to? With great uncertainty he withdrew the bow and grabbed a sharp arrow. He knew those things could cause damage, as he accidently pricked himself with one. Blood was not a new sight…though he still was confused at what Ulcawë wanted to do. Was there something else present? The nér searched…searched…nothing, "Shoot what?"

"The stag, of course!" Ulcawë shout whispered.

At once Ellindë paled. The arrow was already set to be released, though the nér was too petrified to do so. Even if he was not frozen, he still would not have done so, "Why? What harm has it done to be hurt? We will not see the likes of it again if…"

"We will see plenty of its kind despite the fact," Ulcawë's tone was cold, yet in his eyes was obvious sadness and perhaps pity. His strong hand laid hold of Ellindë's frozen forearm, purposely moving the point of the arrow towards the deer's head, "Nól Ñgurūna Alat-si."

Ellindë had no time to fully understand what that statement meant, when Ulcawë pulled his arm further back, enough that the hand holding the arrow slipped his grasp and…

 _Thwip!_

The arrow flew through the air right through the side of the stag's face, nearly straight in the eye. It let out a loud high pitched bugle, a sound Ellindë would never forget as the agony, confusion, and fear of the animal's cry rang through his bones. With a mighty thud it collapsed onto its side: dead.

* * *

Shocked and horrified silence was in the air after the animal's fall. Ellindë stared with great sorrow and horror, looking at the pool of blood forming beneath the creature's head. Without even thinking he tossed the bow aside, leaping off the rock to approach the animal. It was not breathing…it was not moving…its lifeless eye staring right at the elf who was forced to shoot.

It then dawned to him what death was. It was sickening; a miserable experience, and Ellindë knelt down to weep silently; any form of dignity lost for the present moment.

How long he remained like that, he was not sure, nor did he care. It felt like an eternity for the most part. Grief and terror was strong. With the realization with what was done to animals to get his clothes, he almost felt violated, and was moving a shaky hand to strip himself of those skins. He would not, could not, wear the skins of _dead_ things anymore…

"Do not do that, else your scent will be discovered by things that want to kill you."

Ellindë's head turned sharply up towards Ulcawë, anger boiling, "W-why did you make me do it!?" he stood up and backed away, "I do not care if I will be exposed…It is better for me to lay naked and suffer through what they had to for _our_ sake!"

Ulcawë obviously was not phased. He did not seem annoyed, as now the pity and slight sorrow had spread onto his face, "You wanted to know," was all he said.

Ellindë did not remove his clothing, once more acknowledging that Ulcawë would not allow it. He stared at the stronger Noldo, then back to the carcass of _his_ own kill.

There was no going back now; nothing could change any of this…

Wordlessly Ellindë darted towards a spruce tree and climbed; climbed to the highest point it reached…

* * *

As a Noldo, he did not have the same amount of agility that the Teleri possessed, but somehow, if not with some difficulty, managed to get very high. If Ellindë was not already overwhelmed, the sight just unsettled his mind even more.

One could see for miles. To the east Kuiviénen stood out with its shining glittering waters. To the west, it had no trees after a distance. It was an endless sea of grass.

That reminded Ellindë of his dream, and he shrunk against the top of the tree's trunk. That must have been the edge of the world, and with new knowledge of death…

Again he gasped and clutched desperately to a branch, and the tree did the best it could to comfort the disturbed elf by rustling its leaves, somehow a song being made in the process.

It worked a little bit, but when Ellindë turned his head North…

There were absolutely no stars to be seen. It was just a mass of black, with faint colors of red and orange like fire. Dread came as a sudden wave…

The thought of no stars terrified him, but not as much as the sight of that black darkness. Immediately Ellindë began to skid down the tree, leaping off every branch as he made his descent down back to the earth.

* * *

"It still hurts me greatly too, Ulcawë," Melehton sighed sadly gazing upon the stag. He came running after the sound of its death-bugle, and was both glad and sad. Glad that it was Ulcawë and possibly Ellindë, who probably was somewhere nearby, and sad, because every sight of an animal dead was a horrid thing for him. One desire he held was to spend time with these creatures. There were some occasions where he simply followed and held a bunny in his hands, before letting it go and then going about his own business.

Ulcawë was more straightforward though. If it must be done, then it must be done, even though killing also brought misery upon his heart as well, "You must learn to steel your heart; the both of you. Everyone in fact…"

"Oh, I am sure there are plenty that are like you…but the rest…nay, I fear we will never get used to it."

Both turned abruptly at the sound of branches rustling, and…breaking. Both of them did not want to have to kill another animal, more so for the sake of their friend, and hauling the massive stag would be a labor by itself. Luckily, it was Ellindë who came half falling out of the tree in a near craze. He landed on both feet but fell on his knees soon after.

"Great sky above, melnā, this is not how anyone should react to their first hunt!" Ulcawë exclaimed as he hauled his shaken kinsman onto his feet.

Ellindë shook his head drastically, trembling as he took some deep breaths, "I-it is not t-the stag…"

"What, then?" Melehton asked with equal amount of concern, but also bewilderment at what he was talking about.

Ellindë gave both the elves a pleading look on his melancholy face, "I-if you m-must know…J-just climb a tree, to the top…Do not ask me anything," he looked down, "We should head back…"

"You go then," Ulcawë stepped back once Ellindë got his bearings, "Send some others to us, we might need help with-"

Ellindë was already running blindly through the forest back to Kuiviénen by then. He did not have the landmarks fully put into his mind. Instead, it was some strange yet loving voice beckoning to its child to return to his place of awakening.

 _Come swiftly, my son…thy comfort and assurance awaits thee hither…_

* * *

 _Laule = life_

 _Ñgurū = death_

 _Nól Ñgurūna Alat-si = Welcome to the knowledge of death_

 _A/N I am quite proud of myself seeing how long this turned out, despite the fact it is a rather sad chapter. :( I do this stuff to my poor elves. The image I had in my head with my poor ellon (elf) in the tree after killing the animal was quite...epic, in its own way. :)_


	8. Something Will ComeSurely

Finding and sorting the best of the stones was not as bad as it could be. In fact, it gave some elves a chance to pick the best for themselves. The circlets were carefully made, and when they were finished, were quite marvelous. Most of them only had one rock on them while the ones reserved for those of importance had multiple. Things seemed so much brighter now…

Laikānis and Luinilockte once more had their noses in their work. Laikānis made a loud sigh and leaned back, rolling her neck and shoulders in the process.

"I request to be dismissed soon…"

Luinilockte looked up, her brows furrowing a little bit, "And what will you do in the meantime?"

"I still have the matter of a hut being made. Or at least, a spot for it to be built on…"

Luinilockte smirked. They all have been busy, to the point of nearly forgetting things they had means of doing. Laikānis' situation was such an example, "Want me to help?"

"Should you not start looking for a place for you and Ellindë? Why, that would help him much, with him being so…"

"…busy?"

"Yes. Quite the one to always be occupied. I wonder what would happen if he did not have anything to do…"

Luinilockte started snickering. Well, there is another thing added to the imaginary list. She held aloft her recent circlet. The center stone was a beautiful mix of white and blue hues, and the swirls it made when reflecting the starlight…A perfect fit for the one this was to be given to.

"Ai! Ai!"

Luinilockte just noticed Laikānis practically throw her things aside, leaping up to her feet to run towards something, or someone.

Looking up, she noticed it was Melehton and Ulcawë; the first embracing Laikānis lovingly, while the latter was heading towards the lodge. Not seeing the third made Luinilockte worry. Where was Ellindë? Ulcawë marched right on by and entered the building, not giving Luinilockte as much as one glance. She, in the meantime, approached the couple.

"Where is he…?"

Laikānis did not answer, but Melehton broke away from whatever they were discussing. He gave the other nis a partly sympathetic look, "Hiding, somewhere…We expected him to be waiting at the storehouses, but that is not the case."

Luinilockte became suspicious and a bit more fearful. She noted Laikānis giving her a look of sympathy as well. Where would her beloved nér be hiding…?

"Onto business," Laikānis at last spoke, tugging on Melehton's arm in the process, "On the matter of establishing our own house…"

"Of course."

Luinilockte blinked and watched as the two went their way. She smiled sadly at a thought but did not remain on it for long. Instead, she went back to the lodge, about the moment when Ulcawë came out in the open, not too well pleased.

"He is not here." Luinilockte stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"An overgrown Teler, is what he is," Ulcawë acknowledged bitterly, "This by far is an overreaction…"

"An overreaction to what?" Luinilockte asked. Her patience was normally short when dealing with this Noldo, though she was working on it, and so far she was successful.

That triggered something, and Ulcawë looked even more frustrated. He did not answer the question. Instead… "As far as you need to know, he apparently witnessed something that not many of us have, and I demand to know what it is for the sake of us all. If, he happens to be out there alone…might as well forsake the search now."

Luinilockte pursed her lips and with swift movement grabbed a knife, holding the weapon in reverse, and she began grabbing other things, "Well, then I will help you look."

Ulcawë gave the nis an odd look, "And where do you intend to start?"

"Right here, right now." Luinilockte gave the elf a sly smile.

Ulcawë narrowed his eyes at her, "Get to it then…I will scour the lake."

'Oh, I know where I will be looking…' With that thought in mind Luinilockte darted off in a light run and eventually came to the edge of the lake's glade. She never liked being so close to the edge, but she knew she had to go beyond. Bearing herself, she vanished into the forest…

* * *

Ellindë was flopped over on his side, absently pawing at the sward where he "emerged" from. It felt good being here, listening to the quiet melodies of the earth and trees…and the stars, of course. Being away from everything and everyone was a balm to the elf's mind. No responsibilities, no one pestering him, and best of all: no killing. Just him and his stars…

He did what Melehton and Ulcawë asked after stumbling into the camp. Some of the others asked what had him so spooked, but shook his head or told them to "climb a tree". He finally got through the little crowd and again blindly followed his instincts, eventually finding himself in the glade of his awakening. Ellindë actually was confused about how he managed that once he came to his senses, but in the end, he was just glad to be away from _everything_.

Almost everything…one thing still remained.

The quiet beckoning…it subsided for now, but it still remained…in a different form. It kept him calm and sane; loved even. Gentle reassurances…for the first few hours this was the case, Ellindë even drifted off a few times as a result. The last time he woke up he was not greeted with the same comfort this time. Ellindë frowned and sighed; now in a state of melancholy, and simply lay on the grass: motionless, and ignorant of his hunger and thirst.

 _Thou must return to them eventually, my child…_

'I have no desire to…why do I need to go back?'

 _Thou hast been here as long as thou needest. This glade cannot sustain thee forever…_

Ellindë moped as he considered the hunger and thirst at last, closing his eyes and curled up into a ball, 'I do not want to…'

 _There will be much that thou will not wish to do, though it must be done. Thou shalt know this in due time…_

Ellindë sighed again, this time knowing for sure this…someone, had left him alone. He will not leave yet. Not yet…he was not feeling very strong right now. Instead, he tried to force himself into a fitful sleep.

The elf was not sure how long he was like that, but his stupor was broken when he heard a lot of rustling leaves. His first feeling was fear, but seeing who came stumbling into the glade…

The one person he both wanted to see and the last.

"Ellindë! I do not know how we managed to leave this place without any problem, but trudging through the shrubs alone…I am not doing it again."

"Leave me be, Luinilockte."

Luinilockte tossed whatever she was carrying aside, and trotted over to the other elf on the grass, "Why? Melehton and Ulcawë are wondering where you are. I am sure Melehton would have joined the search if Laikānis was not…through with him. Ulcawë is not all too pleased with your behavior either."

"Ulcawë is never pleased with anything," which was the case most the time and Ellindë had learned a while back to not try, and let Ulcawë become pleased on his own terms, "I should not have left, melnā…"

"Why not?" Luinilockte knelt down; grimacing slightly at the poor state Ellindë was in, "It was something different; something that apparently caught your interest."

"A morbid interest, yet I did not know until…" Ellindë refused to finish.

Luinilockte sat back on her heels, pulling on the elf's arm to pull him up to a sitting position, "How is striving for other professions morbid?" She looked around for a moment, pursing her lips again. This place was not as it used to be. How could Ellindë want to be here, and be so calm about it?

Ellindë sighed as the nis pulled him up and avoided looking at her, "There is at least one vocation that is…maybe what you do is as well…" he started picking at his clothing again, feeling sick at the thought.

Luinilockte's eyes widened at that statement, disbelief crossed her features, "H-how could you say that? You did the same thing!"

"I was blind to the truth! But now that I know, it…it…"

"No," Luinilockte huffed and crossed her arms, "It cannot be…"

Ellindë groaned in mild frustration, pressing both hands over his eyes. He felt guilty about the whining he put up with the others earlier. Now he was doomed to experience the same thing with everyone else: him knowing, while the others do not. Instead of pushing it, he remained silent.

Luinilockte exhaled deeply and she looked away. Ah…the other thing that Ulcawë wanted to know. Ellindë might be more willing to share with her than the other Noldo, "What is this other thing you saw?"

"Other than seeing a…innocent, animal be destroyed for our sakes…" Ellindë clenched both hands, shivering at the memory of the all too recent sights he beheld in the tree. No, he will not think about the starless region, "Climb a tree."

Luinilockte blinked, "Climb a tree?"

Ellindë narrowed his eyes as a dangerous spark lit them up, "Do you want to know?"

Luinilockte flinched at the sight. She knew all too well not to try and mess with Ellindë whenever he had that look. This rarely happened, and whenever the light did shine…it was for good reason. The reason she suspected was Ellindë annoyed at this constant pestering. She gave him a look of small understanding before she stood up, heading over to a tree.

"Find the tallest one…" Ellindë said while he watched, now getting a grip over his emotions, "You will get a better view."

Luinilockte again blinked and she craned her neck to try and get perspective of the highest tree. Finding the best one she thought was the highest; the nis attempted to get up and grab a branch. Her footing was not secure, and the skirt did not help either, though she never really spent her time climbing trees. No matter…it would not stop her, and she certainly was not going to ask for help.

Ellindë's mood lightened seeing Luinilockte struggle and even smiled when she at last undid the knot of her skirt and let that sheet of leather fall to the ground; leaving her in her trousers and short tunic. She finally managed to get a firm grip on the tree's trunk, and eventually scaled up the massive plant. Ellindë in the meantime flopped back onto the ground and stared up to the heavens. A little time later, he heard branches creaking, and knew who was coming. He sat and stood up, stumbling in the process from the weakness he suffered. Soon Luinilockte came down, in a much slower and less clumsy manner than he did with his episode. She turned; confusion, fear, and sadness were on her face.

"W-where are they?" she asked quietly, "They…they are gone…"

Ellindë frowned sadly, "I do not know where the stars are. They…do not exist in that dark region."

Luinilockte started shaking. She hugged herself and sunk to the ground and made incoherent noises. Ellindë simply bowed his head and knelt down onto the sward, another sense of foreboding weighing his heart down.

Were they trapped in this small haven of stars and light? It might be joyful and peaceful for now, but how long will it last? It seems nothing lasted for long, though it was not too obvious. Something will drive away the bad, surely? Something good will come eventually…surely…


	9. A Warmed Heart

Flabbergasted, Ulcawë stared absently into space, almost like a wolf that did not understand a command. If that were ever to happen of course...It felt like it had been too long and the dark Noldo's worry grew.

Luinilockte hardly traveled any great distance save out of need, and possibly did not know much about the lay out: where certain glades were and how to get back. The last thing he wanted was two elves gone missing and the blame placed on him because of their loss.

Ulcawë shuddered, that was the last _thought_ he wanted to think. Whatever became of the lost…a discovery he hoped to never find.

He drifted away from such musings and focused on what caused Ellindë's panic. The tree? No, it could not have been the tree, since trees could not do anything. They sent vibes: good vibes; that was about it.

Nothing…negative.

Ellindë's words came to mind just then: just climb a tree. Ulcawë snorted. Why would he do that? Why would anyone do it? For one, it disturbed the quiet rustle of the leaves, and the trees do not seem to fully appreciate being disturbed when it was not necessary…Unless it was because a Noldo climbed that particular tree? The Teleri were special when it came to trees and they enjoyed their companionship. Perhaps the trees do not appreciate bulky Noldor climbing their branches? They were a bit heavier and clumsier.

Ulcawë turned his attention this time towards a nearby spruce, approaching it with quiet steps and looked straight up. No reaction so far. He pressed his lips into a thin line, and considered _talking_ to it. Climb a tree…climb a tree…it was the only way he was going to get an answer. Who knows, perhaps the view will help him find his wayward friend and much more. Swallowing down his reluctance, Ulcawë leapt, getting a firm hold on his position and slowly made his ascent…

* * *

The two elves were pressed up against a tree that had its roots growing in different directions, the two kwendi having put themselves between two roots. It made them feel protected, especially after their dreary scene that happened some time ago. Ellindë held Luinilockte close as they huddled against a small slope of the giant plant. The nis sighed as she blinked, coming out of her stupor and stared at the nér stupidly.

"Welcome back," Ellindë said to her.

"Mmm," Luinilockte snuggled a bit closer to her companion, not wanting to leave his embrace just yet. She turned her head to look about the glade. Nothing had really changed, the pile she dropped still was in its place.

Ellindë rested his head against the tree trunk, allowing the nis the time she needed to either come to fully or to get off.

Knowing that someone else had seen what he saw helped his mood a little bit. Perhaps by a great scale. His appetite finally came back and stars, he felt he could eat anything right now…

"There is something I want to show you." Luinilockte's voice broke the quiet as well as the trance. She sat up and kneed her way out into the open before standing up. She looked back at Ellindë as he sat up and stretched, and gave a small smile.

"What might that be?"

"Come and see, melnā."

Ellindë could not help but smile slightly at her eagerness. He mentally cursed his time sulking and moping as he followed. He did not successfully hide his look of mourning gazing upon the contents of the stack.

The pile consisted mainly of fur blankets and a few tools, though Luinilockte was searching for something else. Judging by the look on her face, Ellindë assumed it was something of importance, and she could not find it.

Ellindë eyed the small mound, "You brought enough to be able to journey around Kuiviénen."

Luinilockte looked up from her search, "Truly?" she scoffed slightly, "I have no intention of doing so, especially alone…"

Ellindë's tone turned to something different. What it was, it was hard to decipher, "We can arrange a journey in the near future."

Luinilockte thought about it, but continued her search instead of further speaking of it, "Laikānis and I were dancing some while ago…" She began, "The minerals by the shores are beautiful when cleaned up and make for impressive ornaments on everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, well, _most_ of everything." Luinilockte's face lit up as she grabbed a strand of worked and lightly embroidered leather and at the center sat a small stone of blue and white. The nis' most recent work.

Ellindë stood still as he gazed at the work of art. He gently took it, the ends of the strap dangling off the sides of his hand. After a few moments of silence, he looked back up, "It is lovely, as is all your work."

Luinilockte again reclaimed the adornment and then moving to tie it around the nér's head. She was grinning all the while, in the meantime Ellindë stared at her in confusion.

After it dawned to him he began to protest, "I do not deserve this, melnā!"

"And why not?" Luinilockte stood in front of him again.

Why not? What had he done to deserve this? The nér just stared at the nis in front of him for a while, taking in her features. Intimacy showed on his face as he smiled, "I will accept this…But," he paused as he held some of Luinilockte's curly brown locks. She remained perfectly still as she anticipated the next part of the statement, "As long as you do not excessively adorn yourself from here on out. Your radiance is…beyond any word that has been made."

Luinilockte both blushed and beamed at the same time. She half lunged into Ellindë and while embracing him, much to her embarrassment, sputtered out, "Melinyet."

Ellindë blinked a few times at the word though returned the hug anyway. The expectant look that came on the nis' face made him remain silent.

"Ma melityen?"

How would it be possible? He could not imagine it not being so… "Melenyë."

Luinilockte appeared greatly pleased with that proclamation and Ellindë felt suddenly warm and very content being in her presence. It was not like anything he had felt yet and it surpassed even valin, yet he enjoyed it nonetheless.

Indeed, he did…

* * *

Melehton had finished planting stakes that would make the outline of his and Laikānis' shelter. She had been scouring the place looking for a patch of reeds that were untouched, or at least ones that have not been bent and torn by past harvesting. The challenging part would come after setting up the foundation: putting up the walls…

The options were grass or wood. Grass is much feebler against the wind and practically everything else, though much easier to acquire. Wood is hardier against the elements, but dragging them over the sward is not an easy thing to do. Thus, it sufficed having a blend of the two: grass woven together and branches and other sticks to hold them securely.

Laikānis came into view dragging long reeds behind her. She let them slip out of her hands with a huff as the sticky, rough stems settled neatly on the ground. Melehton shot her a smile and the nis did the same.

They both heard cheerful sounds coming from the distance. They saw their two friends coming out into the vale, heading towards the lake. With sharp eyes, Melehton and Laikānis caught a glimpse of their right hands being wrapped up. The couple by the building site shot each other knowing glances.

"Well, it took long enough," Melehton said in amusement.

Laikānis giggled, "Now how long will it take for Ulcawë to find a wife, I wonder?"

"Only time will tell, my dear."

* * *

 _A/N Stuff happened. I got sick, then my birthday happened (So scary...), new computer, then my sickness prevented me from doing anything major, then I went to visit a relative. In addition, new computer needed Word to be activated. SO, here, fluffier (maybe?) chapter, and possibly crummier. Now the question is if writer's block is going to hit me hard again..._


	10. Raging Fire, Dancing Stars

"A darkness?"

"Yes, unlike the space between the stars, as well as the red auroras…"

"It is like a dancing fire, only it has… _being_."

"Fire is not alive! At least not in the sense of our people."

"How do we know? We know the forest is alive and that there are other living things besides us."

"But we are the only ones that speak with words…"

"There are no others that do!"

"What if there are others?"

…

"…We are not to share this with our kings. Not yet."

"They might as well know already."

"Might it have something to do with the missing?"

"Absurd! Nay, this has not pressed the limit…We will wait."

"How long can we wait though…"

* * *

Everything was back to normal. The stars still shone, the waters still rippled, and elves still sang. Ever since being in the glade of their awakening Ellindë and Luinilockte were elated for some time. Whatever transpired in that place, everyone knew by their right hands: the two Noldor were bound together forever.

It had been devised that two elves would be united as long as they existed. The cutting of the right palm and the mingling of blood was a way to reveal their new found bond to everyone else. In this way, the union was made official. Imin and Iminyë, the king and queen of the Vanyar, were the first two elves to discover a special communication that elves gain once bonded.

For Ellindë and Luinilockte, it was slightly overwhelming to sense each other's presence more acutely after they became one flesh. Even without being within physical contact, they knew of each other's well-being, and for the present moment: they were glad.

Ellindë's physical well-being improved once he returned to Kuiviénen, eating enough that he regained his strength and drank his fill. Luinilockte began working again: continuing to skin, craft, weave, and bind together plants, stones, and leathers into beautiful things. At least what was considered beautiful at the time. The nér in the meantime took to learning pottery, and found great pleasure in that art. Life continued on this way for a couple weeks.

To Ellindë's happiness at one time, he was glad to not have to wear dead animals anymore after Luinilockte made him garb made completely out of plant material. It took a while for it to be made and for it be functional, but to the nis it was well worth it. Of course she was going to take advantage of the small agreement that was made in the glade…As long as she does not overdo herself, then she could adorn her husband as much as she wanted while not overdoing it.

The grass tickled in some areas, more so on his chest, and his arms felt sticky, however Ellindë preferred this instead of feeling mildly violated. He appreciated the gift and was glad, and as a response Luinilockte was glad, though Ellindë owed her a few days' worth of being nearby.

* * *

Ellindë was sprawled out on a rock one starry day, watching the colorful auroras dance in the sky and maybe an awesome cluster of stars. These sights only came during the mid-time of the star rotations and the nér was taking advantage of that. His name _did_ have the word star in it! He dreamed of walking in those celestial places, seeing patterns and colors of spectacular formations…

"Well finally!"

The dreaming elf shot up at being disturbed so abruptly by an all too well known dark voice. A rather annoyed one for that note. Ellindë watched in silence as he looked with a neutral expression.

Ulcawë had the exact same look as he stared up at the green Noldo, nigh affirming that Ellindë really was an overgrown Teler, "I am going to kill you and Luinilockte for the chase I just went through."

Sarcasm indeed exist, yet the concept of that being used with anything involving death did not sit well with Ellindë. He paled, but his eyes lit up with defensive anger though his voice was steady and controlled, "It would take a lot for that to happen, melnā…"

Ulcawë face palmed, realizing his mistake too late. He had used that line before, and not many elves did not take it seriously. He sighed audibly, "Not literally, you daft!" He stopped, allowing a decent amount of silence to reign before moving onto a different topic, "Besides the point…Have you any idea what I went through looking for you?"

Ellindë lost his anger and he thought about the question, "If you consider getting lost and not knowing how you got somewhere, then yes."

"Then the answer is no." Ulcawë stepped up onto the rock and sat near the ledge, a comfortable distance between him and his kinsman, "They had me busy, those at the north bank. Some needed firmer huts, others completely new ones."

"How do the people themselves fair?"

"To be blunt, you would hate it being there."

Ellindë was not quick to answer that. The only obvious reason would be the unrest. He had not been bothered by that for some time now… "Is it worse?"

Ulcawë shrugged, "If you look at it one way, it is. But for some of them, it is no different…"

"What about you?" Ellindë gave Ulcawë a considering look, "What do you feel?"

Ulcawë's expression changed: a look of disturbance, "While the north bank is more beautiful, it is closer to whatever that manifestation in the sky is."

Ellindë's mood also changed, towards sympathy, "A fair enough reason to not be there. Yet should those living there not move away, in hopes of not living in unknown fear?"

Ulcawë looked back at the other Noldo, "A smart proposition; one that I agree with…" He looked at the swirly stone on the elf's brow, "Would you have a plan to convince them to move elsewhere, my lord?"

Ellindë blinked rapidly at that address, and once it dawned to him what made Ulcawë say what he did, he clamped a hand over the circlet, "I hold no position of power. This…Luinilockte insisted I wear it…"

Ulcawë, one of the rare occurrences, smiled, "I merely tease." The smile dropped by a small amount, "But truly…you are one now in some way, even if everyone else does not acknowledge it." The broad Noldo stood up, "Even if you are cowardly."

Ellindë's ears went red, "It was foolish of me to flee like that…or let my anger get the best of me."

"Forgiven." Ulcawë leapt back down to the sward, "I will leave you to your stars, my friend."

"Keep vigilant…" Ellindë's voice turned towards a somber road, "…this…emptiness, in the north sky, might spread."

Ulcawë stopped and looked back up, thinking upon those words. Once more the haunted look in his eyes returned and he appeared distant, "Then we must be ready to make a journey to the cliffs, if the kings are blind to this."

Ellindë made no comment to that, and that was the dismissal the dark Noldo received, and he went on his way. Ellindë laid back down against the cold stone and stared back up to the permanent night. He pondered over his own words, and almost a moment later sighed and thought on it no further. For now, he wanted to enjoy his stars, and perhaps start thinking on a place to build a hut: somewhere that it could last for a long time, should the stars vanish…

* * *

 _A/N I do these author's notes too much I think...Anyway, I know it might not have been entirely smart to just shove the two couples together without much relationship build up, but I have not spent much time thinking about how to get them together in time for when things start happening (and life has been getting to me). Even then, they did wake next to each other from the start, eh? I also do not do much romance anyway. That might change when I get onto my other stories though._


	11. A New Home

Thud.

Reeds certainly can be a burden, but at least the callouses upon his hands helped immensely in both grip and feeling…

Ellindë found a small uplifted bank that was neatly nestled against the forest edge on the western side of the lake. The view was beautiful. Kuiviénen was still visible (as always), and one could see the north and south banks from that vintage point. The cliffs where the houses of the kings stood was harder to see from that distance, though that was a minor detail as far as the two elves were concerned. For now, that is.

"What next?" Luinilockte asked as she rubbed her hands against her trousers.

Ellindë looked at the pile of plants towards the outline he had made for the structure, "Grass, I suppose…"

"Are you able to get this upright by yourself?" Luinilockte pointed towards the reeds.

The nér shrugged, "No harm in trying," he said as he started to drag a reed off the pile, "I doubt that I am unable to though."

Luinilockte smiled, "I have no doubt either, veruin."

Ellindë returned the smile as he watched Luinilockte off to go grass harvesting, and soon after returned his attention towards the foundation and the reeds. Yes, he could get them upright…but how will they stay that way?

Mud.

Water…

Ellindë had a look of displeasure at the realization. He needed water in order to moisten the ground, and thus make small mounds which would keep the reeds upright. How could he have missed that small detail?

Drying anything was a living nightmare for that note. It took so long…even to the point of it being an impossible feat. There were not many clay pots among the population for that reason, and the ones that were successful and functional were valued greatly.

Ellindë knew that feeling very well. As much as he had invested a great amount of time into molding clay into pots (he missed at least one of the great "aurora dances" because of it), the frustration of softened material folding in on itself or just developing folds happened more frequently than the feeling of accomplishment.

As for structures, it was a bit easier. One could simply spread dry dirt atop the wet dirt and thus spread the moisture a bit more evenly. Then another person…

Ellindë sighed.

So much for having everything in control: a skill he is still trying to refine.

Luinilockte would not be back for a while, unless she decides to carry one armful of grass instead of five. Better get to getting water…

* * *

Yes, she did have to carry more than one armful of grass. In Luinilockte's reasoning: bringing more in at once means less time and trips. Well, that is the initial thought at least…there _is_ a point when it becomes absurd and far more complicated than need be.

The grass bundle slipped from her arms and Luinilockte became flabbergasted. She knelt down hastily to try and gather them back into her arms.

"Oh stars…" she murmured in a mildly frustrated tone. She finally got all (or most) of the grass in her arms before looking around the area.

Luinilockte had wandered along the north-western banks of Kuiviénen, where some water grass grew abundantly. She and Laikānis also used to wander here when they needed rocks for circlets. The fairest of them were found on the north bank too.

She pursed her lips. She actually preferred the north bank because of the abundant beauty. However, Ellindë would not have it and she knew why.

No stars.

Yes, it disturbed her a fair deal at that discovery, yet are there not some areas that make the stars not visible? The forest, for example? Maybe it is the same case for the sky: something is blocking the stars. What would it be though? She did not know of anything so dense it would block out the lights in the sky…or at least, block everything else except the odd red haze.

Smoke…?

That is reasonable enough. But how is it possible for there to be THAT much smoke to block the entire sky? And who would be out there to make the fire?

Luinilockte involuntarily shivered and at the same time hugged her grass bundle.

They slipped from her grasp yet again.

"Why this?" she said in a more raised voice and again started to gather the bundle up…

* * *

Ellindë set the massive pot filled with water down with a thud and a huff. Urns were heavy, especially when filled to the brim. He was not sure how much water he needed, but one could not be certain. Besides, the work he and his wife were about to go through, they will need water within close reach.

Ellindë sat down on the ever green grass, simply enjoying the scenery, the sounds, and to have a respite from the extreme load he had carried moments before. Ah…at least the weariness never lasted long, or what seemed to be long. He avoided looking towards the north, or at least the northern part of the sky. He did that as much as he possibly could, never wanting to experience the odd dread and chill more than necessary.

The kings surely know of this, they must know. News was harder to reach from the western part of Kuiviénen all the way to the eastern banks and to the cliffs itself because of the distance needed to go between. From Ellindë's view, there were not enough of those sent by the rulers to monitor the happenings on the western regions. Or at least not enough waypoints. He did not know and he had no business knowing.

Ellindë frowned at the thought of certain people being ignored. The nér shook his head. Nay, that is not so: cannot be so…Life is so new, so precious…who would simply ignore another because they are deemed lesser, or the distance seems too far? Foolishness, that is what that is. Ignorance…

Ellindë blinked a few times, his demeanor lighting up from dourness to happiness at the sight of his wife, and he stood up. The sight of her carrying more than she is able welled up amusement, though the nér refrained from chuckling, "Have you considered taking less, or having help?"

Luinilockte huffed, still a tad exasperated from her trouble, "I have thought of it; but I am not doing it yet."

Ellindë rose a brow, "No? Well, then let me do it for you." He came closer to Luinilockte and took a decent bunch of grass from her arms.

Luinilockte did not protest, yet when she saw that almost nothing had been done about their future home… "You have not done anything yet!"

Ellindë stared in mild shock. He was silent for a few moments before reluctantly speaking, "…I had forgotten a few important details…" With that said he looked towards the urn full of water.

Luinilockte followed the elf's gaze, considering things for a moment. She could not be too angry, and for the most part her annoyance was due to her own stubbornness. A small smile broke out on her face, "I may have as well."

Both agreed to that as they settled the grass into one big pile. Ellindë looked towards a reed, "I will hold this upright…then I need you to pile up some mud against the base of it, hence the water."

Luinilockte nodded and she knelt down, "…But what use will the grass be?"

"As we move along the posts, we will weave it between them."

Soon the nér hauled a reed over to a corner and with some strain got it standing upright. Luinilockte moved quickly and sprinkled some water over a patch of dirt, making mud from it and then dumping it against the reed's base and then forming a small mound against its sides.

"It will be a long time though..." she murmured.

"That is what breaks are for, dear." Ellindë turned his gaze towards the reeds once more, "…I might be able to hold four at once together, if you can get them standing up as well…"

"I can certainly try."

And Luinilockte was successful in that endeavor. The work was slow, yes, but slowly the spouses made progress on building their hut. It spanned for many, many days until the walls were up, and they both rejoiced that the hardest part was over; even more when the structure was completed.

Yes, this was home…

* * *

 _A/N I was seriously hoping I would not have to do this note (like I said last chapter I do them too much...like, every chapter (most of them). BUT, I figured out reviews (as you can probably tell I am relatively new to FFN...). So, I should be able to respond to reviews properly. With that in mind...three months later:_

 _morninsunshines: I am glad that this was interesting enough to hit the follow button (and review as well!), and once more thank you for choosing to do so :)_

 _I hope this is still interesting for everyone else too, and I thank you for the favoriting and the following as well :) (in fact, A Midnight Muse got me writing this chapter after I saw the PMs hit my email, so thank you too :) )_

 _..._

 _Veruin = my husband. An attempt to blend two words (primitive elvish and a half quenya word for 'my')._


	12. Three Kings Deal With Night Watchers

They watched these strange creatures. Watching, looming…So these must be the Children that have been so long awaited. Well, they must know about their presence now…they were not particularly good at concealing their corrupt nature. If at all for that matter, for that ability was lost eons ago.

'The master would love to know his subjects are finally here…'

'They could have come sooner.'

'Better now than never.'

'Bah! Sooner than later is far more preferable! If we had found the brats earlier…'

An uncomfortable silence reigned, old pains and…twisting, surfaced. It hurt.

'What should we do?'

'First, inform the master. After: whatever he orders.'

They left the Children alone. For now…

* * *

"Something must be done about this." A sigh, "…It is our faults for not addressing this sooner, my lords."

"Be at peace. Speak."

A rebuke could have been said, though that would not have been smart. Especially towards the Vanyarin king, "Fewer return from the forest than ever before. Hardly any sign can be found of them…" A grimace, "…only because we are too afraid to look for signs."

A brief look towards Tata and Enel, rulers of the Noldor and Teleri. The first was thoughtful, the latter: mildly anxious.

"At this rate…without anyone to gather or hunt…" A look of desperation, "…eventually people will have naught to eat."

Murmurs filled the chamber, most knowing what happens when one does not eat for a period of time.

Silence. A look towards Tata, and the Noldo spoke, "Bring back any that are still in the woods if possible, and do not send more out afterwards."

"My king-"

"The interruption will not last long, so there is no reason to fear starvation."

Another pause, and the elf took his leave with a bow. The room emptied, leaving the three kings alone.

Imin gave Tata a look of grim amusement, "Do you intend to keep that promise?"

The Noldo gave a humorless laugh, "Yes, especially in this situation."

The circumstances were very different on the east part of Kuiviénen. Atop the cliffs, it was always peaceful and tranquil. Perhaps it was due to the streams and small rivers that flowed by the longhouses. As the first three elves to have ever awoken; they had the best spot. Most of the first elves also lived with them, and the occasional family that had gained a name for themselves.

When it came to the people subject to them, the Vanyar held their king and queen in high regard. But for Tata and Enel, most held better regards for their sons: Finwë, and Olwë and Elwë. Why this is so, perhaps because they were far more involved in the affairs of the people than their fathers were. Even then, the princes of all three clans, including Ingwë, Imin's son, were representatives and they carried out most of the duties that spread to all the shores.

The three kept to themselves as they thought about the situation. Enel at last broke the silence, "I say they should search: thoroughly. Surely people do not simply vanish into thin air?"

"So they could disappear as well?" Tata frowned, "Yes, it would do good to find _some_ trace, yet whatever is out there…"

"Then we look for whatever is taking them!"

Imin kept silent. He had a small sense of pride about how he deals with matters. Enel might not be the wisest of the bunch, but he had strong opinions. Tata in the meanwhile was brash (as he did with dismissing the stressed hunter with a promise that could not be guaranteed). Imin at least thought it all through.

The Vanya allowed his fellow rulers to "argue" for a while, hearing what their ideas of dealing with the issue were. Before it got too loud, he finally spoke up, "It is both good to want to find the lost and find the…taker. But think: if the lost are lost, then why risk more of our own?"

Tata gave the Vanya king a considering look, "Yet why also look for the taker, if us kwendi are unable to escape?"

Both the former rulers looked at the Teler, who shrunk beneath their gaze and spoke nothing. An uncomfortable feeling fell over them. A stalemate was reached.

"…If none could be done about the lost, or the taker, then what should we do?"

Imin sighed, unsure of how to answer.

To his and Tata's surprise, Enel once more spoke up, "Continue with Tata's plan: have the gatherers and hunters return to the safety of the lake. Have more go out together at once…" He paused, "…We will set up official houses for them, and the ones who will keep things in order are to put what they hear to memory…and have them relay alarming information to us."

"In that way food can still be obtained…" Imin murmured.

"This is a risky proposition." Tata pointed out, continuing to eye the Teler.

"Yet the only way to avoid death among our people." Enel responded, "I can order more of those among the Teleri to assist your hunters, as we are far more agile in the forest…"

Imin snorted and Tata was silent for a moment, "Permission granted."

"Then let us make this official…"

"And summon our offspring."


	13. Charts, and an Opportunity

Life continued on in pleasant repetition. The stars continued to rotate; the magnificent auroras came and went. Continuously elves danced and sang, and continued to prosper and learn more of the world. At a safe distance of course. Children grew and more were born, and for their parents it was a great delight, while at the same time a great worry. As well as nearly having heart attacks, but who could blame elflings? They were just being children, learning about things that even adults were still new to. Kuiviénen remained relatively peaceful; a fair place to be to raise these youngsters.

While there was no other source of light save the stars and the fires, one could easily see the colors that adorned a good portion of elves. It was a splendid sight for sure.

If only it could last forever, as it felt for some. Alas for some elves, for they began to feel trouble happening more frequently and worrisome tidings were beginning to spread.

* * *

One odd project followed after another. Ellindë felt the need to break from pottery for a time. He could not forget the one attempt where a loud visitor appeared out of nowhere, ruining the Noldo's work completely. He barely contained himself, though he kept his peaceful demeanor and simply tossed aside the frustrating task, saying that that one was a waste of time anyway. Luinilockte almost agreed, though molding was about the only thing her spouse was willing to do to keep his hands and mind occupied.

Much like the beginning of his conscious existence, the one thing that always continued to enamor Ellindë's mind was the formations of the stars. He thought at times certain stars never existed before, and once that idea sparked to his mind, he started to pitifully attempt recording them. The rotation of the stars and newly discovered ones are not easy to put to paper – stone. Chalk could be found easily, that is if one wanted to travel all the way to the cliffs, or manage to find a very small deposit of it somewhere else, and somehow manage to chip it away in order for it to be used. Regardless, Ellindë did acquire some for his charting.

A small way into the forest near Ellindë and Luinilockte's hut was an upright stone slab with stone at the floor. Prior to the finding of this convenient location though, Ellindë was stuck scribbling on the rocks almost directly outside of their hut. Luinilockte threw a big fit when she saw what was being done, not caring whatever it was her spouse was doing. All she cared at that moment was it made their small viewpoint dirty. Ellindë was ashamed at his thoughtless act, sad that he must find another place to do his work and wash away what was already done, and was amused by how irate it made his wife become. Unnecessary anger, though apparently Luinilockte self-appointed herself to be in charge of how things appeared. While her seemingly pointless tantrums make her mildly bitter afterwards, it only made her a bigger target for mild and loving teasing, though Ellindë knew when not to do so. Their bond remained strong as a result.

The stone patch in the forest was useful indeed when it was found. It provided more space to draw the "diagrams", as pathetic as they would be, though at the same time very useful. The crude drawings were used to tell when certain things could be harvested again, and to mark certain events when some stars were in view.

Others elves had a same interest and were doing the same thing. On a number of occasions some would visit each other to compare their work, roughing out certain details and sharing new discoveries. The newer gatherers also took an interest in this and took the time to memorize the images and remember when bushes were ready to be picked.

It also caught the attention of others too.

* * *

Melehton and Laikānis came to visit once upon a time beneath the stars. Each caught up with one another, and when Melehton heard of Ellindë's project, he wished to see it. Laikānis also wanted to see it.

Over time, the Noldo managed to chart most of the stars that he could see, some of the drawings were even on the floor where they stood, so the Noldor were mindful of where their feet were. On the wall though, there was an obscure gap between the markings.

"Why is this not filled in?" Laikānis asked as she pointed to the place on the wall, "Has a time not come for those lights to be seen?"

Ellindë shot Melehton a quick glance, and the nér merely shrugged. The first though answered, "They are still blocked from view, or I have not noticed a change in the north."

Laikānis briefly thought about the odd blackness in the sky, "I do not actively look north…"

"Nothing changes there." The eldest of them said.

Ellindë still had no desire to look towards the starless region more than needed. Preferably not at all, though with this project it was a requirement on his part. None who have come to compare their findings with his had anything different with this blank spot. There was perhaps one that had a few markings there, though with most of the early astronomers it was still empty, and thus that one had also erased these imaginary lights.

"It could change." Luinilockte remarked, "Or you are not looking intensely enough. Perhaps there is something else…"

A rustling was heard from behind all of them, making them jump, and Ellindë about fell over at the sudden impact of a golden haired figure.

Said figure almost stumbled onto the ground as he recoiled. By the looks of him, it was a Vanya who has not reached his majority, barely.

"K-kherur as…." The poor thing sputtered, mortified and breathless, "…kherir."

"Stars, child," Melehton began with surprise, "you look as if you have just escaped a pack of wolves!"

The Vanya heaved in a few breaths, obviously trying to be able to speak again, though by the present look, he was about ready to pass out. The nissi went out to him, and Luinilockte pulled him back towards her.

Ellindë also had sympathy for the young elf. Seeing he was about to speak, the Noldo prevented him from doing so, "You deserve some form of rest, my friend. Let us see to you first before anything else, yes?"

The Vanya stared at the tall Noldo for a while and realizing his own situation he found no reason to argue. Unable to say any words, he nodded his thanks before being led away by Luinilockte, and Laikānis followed them.

Melehton looked at his friend, "How often is it you have a banayā, let alone one of their children, come to your door?"

Ellindë shrugged with the faintest of smiles, "Not often, if at all." He gave the other Noldo in the area a look, as if redirecting the question.

Melehton returned the smile, "Not often, if at all." He repeated lightly.

Both shared brief chuckles before returning to Ellindë's home and to rejoin their wives. Both found the Vanya nestled comfortably inside with a fur blanket asleep (Ellindë long ago finally allowed such material to owned). The elf's eyes were closed, which brought some alarm to the others, though due to the physical exertion the child had experienced, they found it reasonable enough, and let the matter to rest. The Noldor spoke of other things in the meantime while they waited for their unexpected guest to wake, mostly revolving around advancements that were being made, and the apparent clustering that was beginning to occur.

One other thing as well, which disturbed Ellindë and Luinilockte.

* * *

"A black…hunter. Some claim that this being comes out if there are too few together."

Whenever black was mentioned, that is not the good black, which is the sky in which the stars are seen. Ellindë knew what hunters did, and black typically meant something was wrong. The nér contemplated what it could possibly mean, and in the meantime Luinilockte asked the other two, "Who, or what is this person?"

Laikānis looked to her spouse, whom answered, "None of us know…which is confusing to all of us. We Kwendi are the only ones who actively speak with words, at least to our knowledge."

Further disturbed, Luinilockte was at a loss for words. Ellindë remained silent, and Melehton and Laikānis lowered their gazes. Moments later Luinilockte arose to check on their guest. The Vanya was slowly beginning to stir. Quietly she retrieved a small cup and filled it with water. The trio remained outside in companionable silence until Luinilockte appeared again.

"I believe our visitor is ready to speak."

Ellindë broke from his reverie, giving his wife an inquiring look as he felt there was more she wanted to say, and there was, "…to all of us."

The other couple almost simultaneously raised their brows, but arose and followed their hosts inside the structure.

The Vanya still was covered in the fur blanket and was slowly drinking the water that was offered. Obviously the brief nap helped tremendously, for the elf was a bit more at ease and stable.

The Noldor settled onto the floor, each spouse to their own, and Ellindë spoke first, "Quite the entry, if I say so myself."

The Vanya blushed, looking back towards the unborn with bright blue eyes. The voice that spoke the words was not unkind in any way, and the elf meekly answered, "I-I lost myself in…running."

The Noldo smiled, "Then it was good that I was in the way, else you might have hit your head upon the rock that would have stood in your path."

The blonde-silver headed elf blinked, "And it had important etchings on it…I would have hate to have ruined them." He blinked rapidly again, putting on a less shyer demeanor, or at least the best the young nér was able to achieve, "I am called Hwesta, kherū…and I did not drop by to simply…run into you. At least, in the literal sense."

Ellindë blinked at that address. Still he claimed to be one of little importance to be referred by that title, yet it also was a small opening to be teased by Ulcawë, who can show no mercy most the time. The circlet did not help, yet he was not going to go against the small 'deal' that was made prior to he and his wife's union. Even then, if a Vanya was calling him that, there must a fair enough reason for it. Hiding his emotions, he kept a calm appearance and inquired softly, "Then why did you come?"

Hwesta glanced towards Melehton and Laikānis, then back to Ellindë, "The kings…er, princes, either of the two," he blushed even further, "…Well, those living on the cliffs have issued houses to be made at all the shores. It is something to do with the starless region, and to safely gather resources so that we can survive."

The nissi were mildly confused. They knew about the black north, though they did not know death still. Melehton probably knew more of this, since as far as Ellindë knew the nér still hunted and gathered from time to time. As for himself, Ellindë had not gone far from Kuiviénen since he killed the stag.

With brows furrowed, Ellindë quietly asked, "And what interest have we gained in the princes, lords, and ladies?

Hwesta was silent for a moment. The Vanya still did not know fully about the world outside, and what dangers could be found there, and it showed on his face. Once he finally gained sense again, he continued, "That is something you must ask others, kherū…I only know that I was told to find you and tell you that, because of certain things of note you have done," again he looked at Melehton, "and that includes you also," and to the nissi, "…and your skills in leatherwork," the Vanya looked back to the eldest of the bunch, "Those who are settling on the north shore might need kwendi of your capabilities."

It had to be the north shore. Ellindë thought of this statement, and barely caught the thoughtful look on Melehton too. Why them? They were just a bunch of elves among the population. Yes, maybe they had slight talents that were worth noting, but there were a lot more elves that were like them as well, or even better than they. They were just people to consider perhaps…

"There are others to think of too." Melehton stated.

"Yes, we are aware of that…but you are also people to consider."

Well, that just about affirmed it.

Laikānis eyed the Vanya, "What difference would it make then, if we did not offer our hands into this?"

"Other than shame that you miss out on an opportunity to put them to good use? You Noldor are quite opportunistic to a large degree, so I hear…"

Ellindë caught the nigh fear on Hwesta's face as he spoke the latter, as if the Vanya was expecting some rebuke for speaking so boldly. The Noldor certainly were fierce, he would agree to that. He looked at Luinilockte, seeing if she would speak. She did not; she only gave her husband a quiet and trustful look.

Seeing as the other two did not speak, he spoke, "I believe this is something we must think further upon, Hwesta. We will consider this…" Ellindë shot glances towards everyone else in the one room. None of them seemed defiant, and the Noldo continued, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

Hwesta nodded, carefully setting aside the blanket and now empty cup before standing up, "And thank you for your hospitality, my lord." And the elf offered a small bow before heading to leave.

"Hwesta."

Of course he was stopped, and the nér looked back with uncertainty, "Y-yes?"

Ellindë gave him a smile, "Try not to wear yourself out again; it could bring a lot more than just weariness next time."

Hwesta blinked a few times, returning the smile with one of his own, albeit a shy one, "I will try to limit myself." And with that the elf disappeared.

And following that Ellindë fell back into a neutral calmness, silence filling the entire room once more.

* * *

 _A/N A thousand views has been reached! Thankee to the peoples who have read this thing :)_

 _Kherur as(a) Kherir = lords and ladies._


	14. Decisions

"Well then…"

Ellindë blinked a few times. He was unsure who spoke, but he did not care too much, all it mattered was it broke the silence and his thinking.

"What shall we do?" this time he knew who it was, and it was his wife.

"I say we let others take up on this chance." Laikānis said after, "We have our own matters to deal with too, yes?"

"And what matters would they be?" Melehton shot a look towards her, "There is naught happening last I checked."

"We do not know what the future holds, something might come up." Laikānis motioned to Ellindë, "I do not think he initially thought about marking the stars upon rock."

"No, I did not." He said mildly, "And yes, you are right about the future, Laikānis, we do not know what it holds."

"But…have we been idle for a bit too long?" Luinilockte asked quietly, "At least we have done almost nothing overly productive as of late. I daresay it has become…dull."

Ellindë smirked at her comment, "It seems to have become so."

Melehton sighed, "Yes, it has."

Ellindë looked at the three present, considering each of them and their opinions, "Then for the sake of your entertainment…" He said with a frown, "Accept what those above us has offered."

"But what if there are others better than we?" Melehton again mentioned, "If there are indeed others more proficient in their art, then let them take the positions on the north shore…"

"Yet why would Hwesta mention the north shore to us?" Ellindë rebuked lightly, "If we were invaluable, then the west or southern shore would have been mentioned, and melnā, surely you are aware that the north shore is different from the rest; more unpleasant despite its beauty."

"Yes, I do know, yet you probably know far more than I do."

"…There is one other I believe that surpasses even me."

Both néri knew who it was. Ulcawë, as much as he is regarded to be a bit revolting at times, was abroad more often and knew what was happening around Kuiviénen. It must have been because he is not being tagged along by a nis all the time, though Ellindë and Melehton still loved their spouses greatly, despite some mild envy of the one they considered to be their youngest brother. Ulcawë was useful in the regard of news, and was loyal to a fault.

Ellindë returned to the topic at hand, "We have been reclusive, more than any of us may want to admit. Though think beyond what you may wish to do." The latter was mostly directed to Laikānis, "Being in a more…important position may help find new things for everyone to discover and learn. Advancements, even. As well, this may help others be able to live with an eased mind, knowing that people have it under control." Ellindë tried hard not to cringe at his own words, never having to speak this way before, and at the last part of his statement for he was doubtful of even the kings having this under control.

"What have you in mind, dear?"

Ellindë did not answer immediately to Luinilockte's question, as well as not having yet finished, "…If you are unable to look beyond yourselves, then at least consider being among more than just each other." He looked at Melehton, "Since you yourself mentioned about this…thing, taking elves if there are too few together." The nissi straightened up at this, and Melehton merely nodded in response. Ellindë then finally answered his wife's question, "For this reason and others, I will go."

Luinilockte looked about ready to protest, though she kept her tongue back. Thinking upon those words, she finally answered in a near whisper, "And I will follow…"

Melehton and Laikānis were silent, but eventually the nér jerked his head towards the outdoors, his gaze fixed upon the elder. Both néri stood up and left the hut.

* * *

Luinilockte and Laikānis continued sitting in silence, enough that they could faintly hear crickets chirping and the occasional crow or some other bird that had no name yet. Laikānis had her head lowered, looking faintly depressed, and Luinilockte caught the look, her brows furrowing.

"This must have been disturbing to you…and all you and Melehton wanted was to just see us."

"I hate it." Laikānis said abruptly.

Luinilockte blinked, "Hate what?"

"Not knowing." Laikānis said with tear filled eyes, "Everyone else knows more than we do, osellë. It…does it not bother you?"

It did bother her a little bit, but she knew it was her own fault for not looking into great detail, save unless it was something of dire importance (such as finding Ellindë when he simply disappeared many rotations ago). She might need to change that. She answered, "Yes, it does, but it is of my own doing not partaking in these extensive topics. I find pleasure in the simple things, and rather not seek unnecessary trouble."

"But what about what happened now?" Laikānis said harshly, "For all they know the sky might reveal its stars in that black spot, they just have not waited long enough. Or…or…this black hunter, they have no proof that this person exists!"

"We do not know, Laikānis. We…do not know enough."

With that the nis started to weep openly, though not too loudly. Luinilockte moved closer and simply hugged her friend, as an older sister might try and comfort the younger. Which, was exactly the case.

It was true, they did not know enough; they were actually a bit afraid to know, which was normal. From the looks of others, who have beheld these things, it did not seem pleasant, and it discouraged many elves to leave. But that was of their own doing, and they must live with it.

Luinilockte looked about the small room carefully. So close to the forest edge…this place did not feel safe as it used to be, now being dimly reminded of the glade of their awakening. It at first was just a place, a special place, and they behaved like unknowing children. Now understanding the world further, and news being shared with them, it could be dreadful to go there now. And now, here in her and Ellindë's hut, it was the same thing happening all over again. Was nothing meant to last?

Laikānis' weeping had finally slowed, and with a dull voice she muttered lowly, "I just wish I can understand what is going on…"

"I do too."

Laikānis removed herself from her fellow nis' embrace, "We should try and learn more of this…"

Luinilockte nodded, "Yes, it may help us not be overwhelmed when new things happen, since by then we might be able to offer our own opinions."

Laikānis gave a small smile, "Supported and mature ones."

"Exactly."

* * *

The néri had gone a fair way down the hill before Melehton stopped, worry and concern crossing his face as something started to nag on his being. Ellindë noticed it and stopped as well.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah…" Melehton did not answer and he looked behind from where they came from. After a few minutes, he relaxed, "…It bothers me greatly when something is distressing her."

"I am sure they feel the exact same thing when we are distressed." Ellindë gave a grim smile, "Though, the question lies in who is closer to panic when it happens?"

Melehton laughed humorlessly, "Indeed."

"Luinilockte will comfort her…and I do not think us being back there will help the situation, since we may have caused the distress."

"We did not intend on it starting, though it is our fault that we let it continue." Melehton gave Ellindë a look, "And it mostly was your words that caused it."

The taller Noldo also had a look, "I hold no remorse for my words, it needed to be said." He paused, "And in truth, I do not think I know what I was talking about either…"

Melehton smiled, "Then we are even."

They both continued walking, silent yet again. This continued on for a couple meters.

"It may be wise that we do accept this proposition, though it may be perilous…" Melehton began, "Even our own shelter is away from most of everyone, and I do not think I want to go through the frustrations of building another that is closer to everyone else, for the sake of clustering."

"We may end up helping others though in setting up the longhouse…"

"Well, at least there would be more than two pairs of hands." Melehton huffed, "You know how tedious and difficult it is with just two people building."

Ellindë sighed, "Even more difficult when there is not a lot of soil at the base."

"Regardless…there will be others aiding the same cause, whatever that may be."

"And that would be monitoring the sky and this…person." Ellindë this time stopped, worry and minor fear crossing his features as it finally dawned to him, "…Our lives are at risk."

The same look came upon the other Noldo, "…what would it be like, to not be…alive?"

Ellindë shook his head, "I do not know, and I have no desire to find out."

Both of them did not know that they were shaking a little bit at the idea. Very quickly the topic was changed.

"We should return to the nissi…" Ellindë looked back, "And see if they agree with our decisions."

Melehton followed suit, "They should."

And with that they went back.

* * *

 _Osellë = sister. Or an associate. This case, a close enough friendship that they could be sisters._


	15. Half In, Half Out

The nissi accepted the néri's choice. Even then, they also thought about it themselves and thought it best to relocate. Being so close to the forest edge and with this person lingering in the woods did not make it feel safe to be there anymore, or at least with so few of them together. Ellindë was loathe to abandon the rock face that had all the charting, but nothing could be done about it. Instead of thinking of the negatives in this whole affair, he simply thought about remaking them; more accurate even. And being closer to the starless region…maybe he might catch something he never did before.

Luinilockte was quick to cast aside all the work she had put into their small land, seeing the wisdom of leaving it behind for the sake of their minds' sanity. Melehton and Laikānis were a bit of a different story. Melehton did not initially desire to immediately abandon everything, yet like Ellindë, he was willing to leave after thinking about it, but there were some things he wished not to forsake, yet nothing could be done. Laikānis, well, she believed that there was no reason to leave, seeing as nothing had happened to them personally. She also wanted proof. But, after hearing their elder's words, it made them all think; and they took the better route, though a couple might have deemed it selfish.

Leaving at last, they headed towards the fair yet strange north. The néri's reasoning to how they would know when they have found the place is if they heard Ulcawë criticizing someone, that is if he would be there, though the bets were high, for that Noldo always kept himself busy with building and crafting wherever it was useful. And for sure there was a lot of criticism to be heard from him: if something was not in top condition, or at the best quality it could be. It certainly was happening…

* * *

Ulcawë tried to keep himself quiet, miraculously being successful, yet the face he had proved that there was something bothering him. Everyone that got near him could see that. Still, he refrained from being loud or too expressive. After spending a lot of time making calculations and maybe too many assumptions, having things be exactly the way he planned them was a high expectation. It did not help when he had to work with other building masters too, thus conflicting ideas. It was good for him then, that he got disappointed: many times, and it eventually tempered his mood and expectant nature down.

Still, people were a bit sloppy in their work, or had little idea of what they were doing. At least they were close with the walls being done that would separate certain parts of the longhouse into chambers. Even some were already beginning to make the roof. But then what? Well, he will be actively in the forest as far as he knew, since there was not much need to be building more huts or longhouses at this stage in time. Ah, a shame that that is so…

Ulcawë looked away from the work site, catching sight of a couple Vanyar speaking lowly. One was obviously younger than the other. The younger Vanya nodded and turned away, and about ran into the dark Noldo, though caught himself just in time.

Ulcawë eyed the golden headed elf and with an even voice he spoke, "You are quite ignorant."

The Vanya blanched slightly, "I-I try not to be."

"Work on it." Was all Ulcawë said, still managing to keep himself in check. That was the que for the young elf to leave, and he willingly did so. Ulcawë turned back to yet again evaluate progress, when he was bumped by the exact same elf. Luckily the nér was long gone to hear Ulcawë about ready to snap. The dark Noldo turned to see what it was that made the Vanya turn so abruptly, and sighed in relief seeing who was approaching.

"I hoped that you would come, else I would have had to do a lot of things to each of you."

"Oh, I doubt it." One of the nissi answered, giving the dark Noldo a small smile.

Ellindë and Melehton looked humored, as they normally are with their younger member, at least when he truly was not going to do what he threatens to do.

"What needs to be done, Ulcawë?" Luinilockte asked.

"Walls, and the roof." He blinked a few times seeing both her and Laikānis go off to find work, and mildly appearing that they had their own plans.

The two néri in the meantime were assessing the location, Melehton frowning slightly seeing that the longhouse was partly protruding into the dark forest, "Who had their mind in having this built where it is? Are they that ignorant or ill informed?"

"Those upon the cliffs seem to not share information with why they do these things…" Ellindë remarked quietly.

"Hwesta was kind enough to share a little bit with us, though he did not seem to know much about any of this either."

"Oh, so he did speak to you!" Ulcawë exclaimed and then looked off where the Vanya went.

Ellindë and Melehton both looked at the dark Noldo, a questioning look on both their faces.

Ulcawë looked back again and acknowledged their expressions. He simply shrugged, "I may have had a minor part of getting them to seek you out…"

That changes a few things, especially if Ulcawë wanted the rest of his companions here. They were the only ones closest to family.

Ellindë and Melehton were in contemplative silence at this, and eventually the elder broke out a smile, "An energetic messenger you sent then."

"Energetic, yes…" Ulcawë waved a hand, motioning for the two to follow, "Anyway, kherū Gondalda may wish to speak to you, at least once he knows you are here, which may be soon."

Ellindë found that reasonable enough, "Hwesta may have gone to inform him, or someone else…judging by the look he had upon seeing us approach."

"Yes, it may be so." Ulcawë said as the three walked, "…I suggest you stand by for now, Ellindë."

The elf stopped and rose a brow, "May I ask why?"

"…Gondalda is particular about a lot of things, and quite demanding. If you think I am a pain to deal with, he may be far worse."

"I should have some experience in dealing with this then." Ellindë smirked faintly.

"Oh, you will need it." Ulcawë muttered.

Melehton gave the elder a small sympathetic look, more so because he might be dealing with this elf-lord more than they would. Ellindë did not stay where he was and followed his brethren to the building site, and simply observed the happenings going about him as he waited.


	16. Bored, Wandering, Meeting, Tense

It is hard to not be judgmental, though Ellindë had long since gotten that tempered. Yet here, now…especially after waiting for an unknown period of time, one might begin to question who is in charge of this small bundle of elves. Ellindë had gained patience after a few mishaps with people, and that slowly began to improve as time went by. And being here among many people again, that will be put to the test.

And already he felt he was failing.

Being told to wait, and by that essentially saying: do nothing, that could put any Noldo off, no matter how patient they might be. That trait belonged more so to the Vanyar; ever patient and thoughtful (the latter also belonging to the Noldor, though it was almost rivalry to some degree, albeit it was not an active competition. Few actually might notice it). The Teleri…there are a few notable figures that are hasty.

Ellindë abode his time as best he could, even to the point where he tried to make some minor repairs to the plant clothing that he still continued to wear. Luinilockte had to come along in order for it to be done right, in the process the nér learned some things about keeping it in good condition, and just being with her was good in itself. Even after this, they simply remained with each other to observe the other kwendi bustle about, doing whatever it was that they were doing: either building, becoming familiar with the land, or some other thing that they did not know of.

Eventually the couple's time together had to end, or Luinilockte had to return to her work before some odd thing happened. Ellindë was a bit saddened by this truth, but he made no visible sign of this, and his wife left to do her own thing. And left alone to do absolutely nothing again. He _could_ look about the place, or even go a little bit away from the house, but not too far. He might even find smaller slabs of stone to remake his charts. Yes, no harm could come of this, right?

Ellindë went off without being noticed.

* * *

The northern forest mostly was made up by tall spruces and firs; the branches not being close to the ground. The terrain was flat and grassy, with some hidden stones covered by the sward. It was a different sort of beauty than what he was used to: which consisted heavily of lush trees, vines, and other sorts of vibrant life. Nonetheless, he appreciated the way it was, for once ignoring the different aura that was in the air.

Ellindë kept his eyes upward, though occasionally he looked about his surroundings, just to be sure nothing would suddenly appear. He blamed himself for not thinking about bringing something for his own defense, yet it seemed no weapons have been made or brought to this location, so that would have been pointless.

The elf sighed, mourning the need for such cruel devices. Obviously there were some animals that would try and kill someone if they got too close, but was it them: the kwendi, that made them behave that way in the first place? Would the deer start trying to kill them eventually? Could the trees try to as well?

"Enough…enough…" Ellindë said desperately, shaking his head. Obviously his thoughts were being influenced to something darker. Why? Again he looked back up the sky. The stars were still visible, thankfully, so the starless region did not reach this far to Kuiviénen. Yet. The elf frowned slightly, and he spoke in a quiet voice, not knowing who it was he was speaking to, "We do not know what we are facing…we know nothing, for that note. Whatever plagues us now, please take it away."

The elf knelt down on the grass with his head lowered after saying these things, simply just desiring to be upon the ground for a time. A small sense of renewed security and peace washed over him, and that eased the fear of being out alone a little bit. In the process, he caught sight of a decent sized slab of rock. It was small enough for it to be carried, yet big enough for charting. Ellindë grinned in spite of himself and picked it up, and stood up again.

The Noldo remained that way for some time, allowing his mind just to drift, and about fell down the path of dreams while standing up, when something…or someone, could be heard running towards him. That snapped him out his trance long enough to turn around, at first afraid, then surprised.

"Kherū! You should-" once more the same golden elf slammed into the taller elf…and the rock slab.

Ellindë grunted as Hwesta impacted into him yet again, "Stars, child, you might…" seeing Hwesta stumble back, groaning, and moving a hand to his head brought concern.

"Ahh…"

"Look at me." Ellindë said neutrally with a hint of order, and the Vanya complied. The Noldo saw nothing too concerning after a brief look over, and he smiled faintly, "The ground finally managed to reach you, despite it was not on it."

Hwesta again blushed, and Ellindë was close to naming the Vanya Kuldstīrī, though thought against it for the child's sake. He had enough embarrassment to deal with.

"Ironic…" the elf finally said and he frowned slightly, "My head did not ruin your prize, did it?"

Ellindë examined the flat surface where the Vanya had collided his noggin to. There was minor damage, if any at all, "You did not ruin it enough for it to be unusable."

"And that is a good thing, you have much to work on again…But," Hwesta looked hesitant, "O-others could have found it for you."

Ellindë rose a brow, "I should be allowed to do what I wish. And standing idle waiting for someone makes one bored and impatient after a while." He looked about the area, "I am not too far off either…"

Hwesta blinked, "I-I do not know, sir…" he finally said, "But, we should not be out here, if the rumors are true…" The dark hunter obviously was something that haunted the nér greatly, and for sure he was eager to get back to everyone else.

Especially with him pulling on the Noldo's arm. Was this what it was like to have children? Ellindë was dimly amused by it, but understood the reasons Hwesta brought to light, "Yes, we should not…" was all he said.

* * *

Upon returning to the small settlement, both were greeted by a rather stern and displeased Noldo. The elf even had the bearings of someone that might have lived by the cliffs. Black hair, steely grey eyes (typical for the Noldor), and a slightly darker pale than normal. The leather tunic he had reached to his ankles, upon his shoulders were furs of wolf, and a circlet with a grey stone rested on his brow.

This must be Gondalda.

"Your people are waiting for you, Hwesta." He said neutrally, also raising a brow seeing the small bruise that finally developed on the Vanya's head.

Hwesta nodded quickly in response, before bowing towards both néri and went his own way. Ellindë watched him off in silence, all the while the other Noldo was inspecting his strange kinsman in detail.

"Teler, or Ñolda?"

Ellindë blinked and finally looked to the elf-lord. Unsure of how to make of him yet, he spoke without letting any emotion slip through, "Ñolda, kherū."

Gondalda kept the brow raised, now his gaze slipped towards the pale rock upon Ellindë's own head, an ever present feature. After that, he spoke mildly, "You must be the star-watcher, among two others here…"

"I suppose I am, my lord."

"May I ask why you and the elfling were out in the forest?"

Ellindë blinked, his lips twitching and it took effort to prevent even the slightest frown to show on his face. He did not need to be treated like a young elfling either, not anymore. It had been many cycles since his awakening, and was at a considerable age where even an elf born would have surpassed maturity. Still with a controlled voice he spoke, "No one ever ordered me to stay near. And…I am sure you know the feeling of being idle for too long, kinsman."

Gondalda snorted, "One could think differently with the looks of you."

This time Ellindë's jaw started to clench with the effort of restraint. In a small attempt to end the conversation or at least change the subject, all he said was, "Indeed…"

It worked, for all that followed was awkward silence, in which Ellindë was secretly pleased. Eventually, Gondalda spoke of something else, yet also in a slightly hastier voice, "Do what it is you must do…Keep active eye on the north sky for any changes. Any changes that are spotted I wish to hear of, that I may relay the information back to our kin upon the cliffs." The nér looked at the rock slab Ellindë held, "…I will also be sure to tell those who will be sent into the woods to bring more stones of similar ilk for your use, should you need them."

Ellindë only nodded, "Thank you."

After another period of silence, Gondalda finally left to other duties. Ellindë for a while just contemplated this encounter, predicting that this will not be an easy road. He sighed and found himself a decent place to sit, glad that there were already some chunks of chalk nearby, and from memory and the current images in the sky, started to remake his past work. Later, Luinilockte found him.

She felt the tension in her spouse easily, "Has something happened?"

Ellindë did not bother to look at her, "Somethings will happen in the future, my love…"

Luinilockte lightly began to knead his shoulders, "Do you regret coming here?" she asked softly, hinted with some concern.

At the small motions Ellindë set aside his work, so they will not be wrecked accidently, "I am not sure yet." He looked behind towards the fair nis, "What of you, though? Do you feel safer here?"

Luinilockte paused her ministrations for a second, "I do not approve of us being so close to the forest edge…" She smirked, "And I used to like it."

"I know you did."

"But there are more people here, so that makes up for it. If being among others means better for us…then I will not complain."

Ellindë pulled her close, "As long as you are content, my blossom, then I will be also."

Luinilockte snickered, "Of course, dearest…though I still wish it to be fair."

"It is still fair." Ellindë grinned slightly, "I think you wish me to tell you if it is not…"

"Yes."

"Then I will abide by your wish."

Sweet words were further spoken, all worry and fear temporarily forgotten, before each of them went back to their work. The house was nigh finished and Luinilockte wanted to partake in the "finishing touches", and Ellindë got the vibe that he would be yelled at if he did not get his assigned task done. Yet what will he do after? Continually gaze up to the sky until his neck broke? That better not happen, but the chances are of it happening are high. It is better not to dwell on this now, and simply enjoy the relative peace and memorable moments while it exists. Besides, worse things may come, if killing the stag was not bad enough of an experience.

* * *

 _A/N The spark hit, judging by the fact I am posting more than usual. So yay! When out of School and not writing boring assignments, it does affect the writing for something you want to do. If lucky, this can get moving faster, and then an actual fluffy story can follow._

 _The name basically means red faced, which poor Hwesta seems to have a lot of. It could be a nickname, but it'd likely be an unkind nickname._


	17. Looking for Signs That Don't Exist

"Left…No, your other left."

"It is not my fault that I do not know this place."

"Actually, it is your fault."

"Thank you for the cruel reminder that I cannot go to learn, else I might get another pointless lecture."

Ellindë could not get used to having more than four other people within close proximity, yet the more that go out together, the better the chances are of them all returning safely. Or so the reasoning went. It seemed to work and it also made the elves that did go out a bit more comfortable. At least Ulcawë was part of this company, yet that may not be so in the future.

This was not a hunting trip they were on, rather, Gondalda wanted the astronomers to go further into the woods to see if they can see any difference in the sky at a closer proximity. Two out of three went, which Ellindë was one of them, and a Vanya nis named Malkelun-regarding her shimmering golden hair. Neither of them saw any difference in the sky, which both brought relief and tension. Some would have preferred if the first outweighed the latter; others, it was evenly spread.

A wolf howled and the party stopped, not daring to make any noise. Their scent could be picked up though, so what would the point be?

"Is there a boulder nearby?" an elf asked, "The star watchers should get to a higher ground."

"Excuse me, I am fully capable of fighting as the rest of you are." The Vanya looked affronted.

"Yes, but you and your colleague are important to everyone that lives here."

"And you are as well." Ellindë commented, giving the nis and nér who tried the easily annoyed Vanya. They both looked towards the unborn silently, yet with question, "All of us kwendi are invaluable, whether some would like to acknowledge it or not. Not one of us that are present is higher than the other." 'As much as some would like it made out to be…'

Ulcawë wordlessly gave both Ellindë and Malkelun short knives, the latter being surprised at the Noldo's preparedness. He simply shrugged in response. Ellindë bowed his head in turn, a faint smile tugging on his face, both pleased with the action, and also to encourage a reaction from the younger nér. Stoney as ever. Ulcawë did not give what the elder was hoping for.

"You make a fair point…Though, the less skilled should find a safer place. None know how many are out there…or if they will find us." Ulcawë gave Ellindë a searching glance, moving closer to add further to his statement without others hearing, "Last I recall you fled like some bird at the sight of death…"

Ellindë kept his cool, neutrality washing over his face and he remained silent. Ulcawë ended up growling lightly and stepped away. When the nér was further away, Ellindë opened his mouth, "You probably did the first time you witnessed it too, my friend…"

Ulcawë stopped abruptly but did not turn, Ellindë watching for any other reaction, again not regretting his words. The other elves watched the scene quietly: some knowing, some not. Ellindë looked at the others present, then to Ulcawë's back again. The Vanya also just watching without comment.

"Since you all insist on high ground; we better get to it before unwanted company arrives."

There was no hesitation, but the search proved unfruitful…or unberriful. Flat terrain meant little clutter, or anything that filled in the wider space. The wolves were close…paws danced across the sward, the bare bushes rustled. The kwendi were prepared for them. For some elves this was the first experience they had fighting with these creatures, and it was gruesome for said individuals. Whines from the wolves were uttered as a spear was driven into their shoulders or heads, blood decorated the ground, and to some of the hunter's horror were even some cries from their own kin as the animals bit them. After a few bites and stabs later, the remaining wolves fled, and the elves were left tired, shocked, and minutely harmed.

* * *

"Are either of you hurt?"

Ellindë looked up from holding a fainted Malkelun, for this was the first time she ever beheld blood, or even death, for carcasses of four wolves were on the ground. Even the splattered traces of bile could be discerned. Ellindë had a hard time trying to keep his own down since he had not seen the sight of blood and death in a long time, and still he mourned the latter, "If you ignore my companion's appearance…" he said as he carefully set her on the ground, his voice barely containing the shakiness and sickness it had, "…and my own unsettled state, then we are fine…" Ellindë rose a brow to Ulcawë, noting the blood coming from his left forearm, and the hand covering the wound also becoming stained with life's red river.

"Do not give me that look." Ulcawë said with a bit of harshness and it quickly diminished a moment later, "…It will stop eventually. The beast did not press its fangs in too deep."

"Another pressed her knife into its side..." Ellindë sighed sadly, "It did not stand a chance."

"Both parties had an equal chance." Ulcawë looked towards the wolf bodies, taking note of their darker colored fur, "…If people think the dark hunter is a unique wolf, then they should not be disturbed by this. Wolves come by every now and then…" The dark elf's demeanor changed to some grief, "…some do become victims to them if there are not enough to fight them off."

Ellindë pitied Ulcawë, "Such is the way of a hunter or gatherer it appears." He swallowed down the contents of his stomach that were trying to rise, "If wolves are indeed the thing that our people say are taking kwendi, then we ought to share this to diminish this fear of something many deal with regularly."

Ulcawë nodded, "This will be mentioned to Gondalda...I think we have been here long enough to begin with."

Ellindë lowered his head briefly, "This whole thing at first seemed to be pointless, though I suspect after our…attack," he experimented with the word, "A possible answer to all this may have surfaced."

"We will gather the corpses here before we go back." Ulcawë winced as he accidently rubbed the bite marks to bleed anew, "…and hope there is a stream nearby."

Ellindë nodded once and Ulcawë departed. Grass rustling could be heard and the Noldo noticed the young Vanyarin nis was starting to come to.

"Is it over…?"

"Yes." Ellindë said quietly, "They are getting what they can, and then we will return to the longhouse."

Malkelun blinked a few times and she sat up and her face turned red, "…I…what happened?"

"Too much action for beholding this for the first time…you fainted."

The Vanya again looked affronted and disbelieving, "I-I would n-never!" she got over herself and gave the Noldo an inquisitive look, "…Have you seen…?"

"Once," Ellindë cut her off and gave her a wry smile, "The initial shock dissipates after the first time…to something less severe."

"We are not cut out to be exposed to this…mess."

"Well, we have to be sooner or later." Ellindë gave her a look, "Especially if we need to tread out here once in a while." He stood up and pulled the slightly shaky nis to her feet.

"I am sorry for this, sir…"

"This may not be the last time I will be in an absurd situation."

* * *

"Just the wolves?"

"So they say. But more encounters may need to happen for this to be true…"

The elf-lord narrowed his eyes, "And let some of these kwendi be fodder in order to prove that idea?"

Ellindë and the other star watchers were in a corner, avoiding from being in the way of Gondalada, Ulcawë, and another head of the hunting parties in the main chamber. The three in said corner casted drab looks at each other, to say simply that nothing has changed in the sky that may correlate with the darker coated wolves. Ellindë for one felt that they should stop thinking everything that happens means that the stars may be different, and it started to irritate him.

The discussion between lord and hunters went on for some time, the astronomers eventually lost interest in it, and became bored in general. They barely heard the dismissal from the elf-lord and the ones who were in audience with him leaving the chamber.

"Both of you…Come here." Came a quiet demand.

Both referred to Ellindë and Malkelun, the third one being dismissed. Both strode to the center of the chamber to meet their lord.

"You both were with the last." the Noldo received two nods, "Any new discovery other than the stupid idea I just heard?"

"The wolves interrupted any gazing we could have done, kherū." The Vanya began, "…None after the attack was in the mind to stay away anymore."

Gondalada shifted his gaze to Ellindë, who always remained neutral, controlled, and calm in his presence. Ellindë still found secret pleasure in seeing this arrogant kwendë become unsettled by this nature, yet that was putting it short about the effort put into making it happen. Seeing the look the Noldo had, Ellindë knew what it was he was asking, "Naught has changed." Was all he said.

Annoyed, Gondalda turned from both of them, "Off with you then…"

Vanya and Noldo shared tired looks towards each other, the latter whispering to the first as they left, "One would think he would break now…"

"Joined efforts may be what it will take." Malkelun smirked, "A fair nis from the same place he lived for a time, and an unborn."

"Good…then we will make it feel like home."

The nis chuckled as softly as she could, while Ellindë kept to himself.

* * *

"All of this seems to be nonsense." Ellindë said in light exasperation towards Luinilockte, at the same time letting the sweet scent of lavender that surrounded her calm his nerves.

Melehton was also in the area, examining a hide that was removed from a wolf body for any odd signs. This even annoyed the one doing the inspecting.

"How many rotations of the stars have we been here? I might have lost count." Ellindë continued, groaning slightly.

"Long enough for you about to pull one of your tantrums, I think." Came his wife's response.

Ellindë sighed, some stress finally being relieved from his body. All this, coming here, he was beginning to regret it! Why, many might be regretting it actually. Nothing seemed to be producing any information than what is already known, except proof that being here makes one lose their mind by all this worry and fret. A tantrum? Well, he may be close, but he was not going to let it rule him, no matter how much effort it took, "I will keep it down…"

"I think it would be quite entertaining to see you yell at the one who is directing us all," Melehton remarked with some bitterness, "Especially when he is looking for things that are not even present."

Luinilockte regarded both néri with a mildly solemn appearance, "A foolish act to persist in it."

"Foolish indeed," Ellindë half closed his eyes, sinking into the pile of fur that was something to be slept on. While he still despised the way they are acquired, he still admired the texture, and wondered if there was any animal in the world where they could safely remove its fur…or something similar, without having to slaughter the creature, "This actually will encourage people to revolt against the nér."

Melehton huffed slightly after inspecting the skin, seeing nothing different than what he was used to seeing. He practically threw it away, "I believe that is already happening…Judging by the faces I have seen that walk about the land."

"Do either of you desire to return to your old homes?" Luinilockte suddenly asked, one of her brows raised as she looked between her husband and friend. When neither answered (instead they simply watched her), she also sighed, "Why stay here if you both complain so much? Why, how does Laikānis tolerate your agitation?" This question was directed to Melehton, who went crimson at the ears.

Ellindë did not want to suffer his wife's talk, necessary as they may be at times, and spoke before she turned her eyes on him. This time, with a softer and less irked tone, "What good would it do if we did go back? A worse position would likely await us than what we have here."

"If it truly is wolves that are snatching our folk, then we would be putting ourselves at risk." Melehton blew some air out his nose.

Luinilockte again looked between the two, "Then we stay and make the best of it." She waved Melehton off, "I am sure you have a report to relay now."

"No need to remind me." Even his own tone grew a bit more controlled, but Melehton frowned regardless, "And then I will have to deal with a tantrum because of the kherū's persistence of looking for something does not exist."

"Something must be out there, else why would any of this exist?" Luinilockte inquired.

Melehton again sighed, "Stars be shaded if I knew. But there is something, I know that to be true, like many others…though the answer remains hidden, and thus drives us all mad."

Ellindë had gone mute, resigned on being a part of this conversation. It may end up being an endless loop of questions and no answers. Ideas, theories, but nothing settled, and thus causing further strain on everyone: physically and mentally. Ellindë had reached his limit in both regions after venturing out into the unknown. Yes, he agreed with his friend about becoming further and further infuriated when answers are not found. Gondalda must be experiencing this on a high level, explaining his short moods, however he never went out to see for himself what was happening, nor did he actively be with others save when needed. Regardless…it was the same feeling.

Ellindë exhaled deeply and felt Luinilockte lay next to him on the fur pile, at the same time feeling some of his long dark hair be fondled with.

"No serious wounds were inflicted on the hunters…" Luinilockte furrowed her brow and grimaced, being reminded of the first time she saw such harm done to elves. She almost became sick upon first glance, though soon grew tolerance to the sight as she beheld it more. She and Laikānis had found themselves occupied with seeing to the wounded, learning at the same time about many things, like certain foliage helps the maimed skin. Though this was very experimental and not a bit risky. Nothing ill has happened for the time being at least.

"I doubt that is the same for some of the newer ones, at least in their heads." The Noldo closed his eyes fully. Feeling prodded again, Ellindë opened them and gave his wife an odd look, "I am fine, dear blossom."

Luinilockte only smiled cheekily, "How do you know I was not trying to ease your stressed state?"

Ellindë lost the strange look, offering a small smile on his lips in return, "I did not know." But the smile was short lived and it was replaced with a slight frown, "Though in actual fact I may need to rest my mind."

Luinilockte just gazed at him with care and concealed concern, "At least allow me to be with you for a little bit." She flopped fully onto the pile and a sad pout crossed her face, "Moments like these are rare, beloved…"

"I know." Ellindë admitted, "Forgive me then for wishing you away."

"Forgiven."

Then the couple simply lay in companionable silence, eating up each other's presence in the stillness of the room. Ellindë succumbed to sleep quickly and Luinilockte drifted for a few moments. Eventually she rose and left her spouse to some well-deserved peace.

* * *

 _A/N No access to computer for a few days: camping. It will be nice to do that again, and it may even help me get a better perspective on some things, even inspiration hopefully. Enjoy the things :)_

 _Kwende = single elf._


	18. Respite

Once more life continued in something close to repetition, yet it was not a pleasant repetition initially. Things carried on slowly; frustration being the key attitude on those who were searching for anything different and for any changes. Nothing. As the stars rotated, nothing was changing. Was this really all for nothing? Was it truly just unfortunate encounters with wolves and other beasts? Resources were obtained and exported to those residing on the north bank; even sharing with the neighboring longhouses that were settled a league apart of each other. Nothing was truly different, thus things began to settle down into vigil hunting as if this was nothing different prior to the kings' commands.

With things going on in an unchanging pattern, some found great relief in not being bothered from one belt of stars to the other.

* * *

Ellindë could not remember the last time he had walked along the shores of the bay, eventually affirming that it really had been too long. He took pleasure in this time away from the forest edge. Luinilockte also was close behind…or within the general region. She had gone off into some nearby reeds and the nér could hear her feet sloshing through the shallow waters. Another escapade maybe: more gathering to repair or adorn objects (or people, primarily him).

Songs still were in the air, albeit more faint and a little bit different than what he used to hear before. Some still were about the environment, the sky, and other things similar. The faintness: it would be about time some one's voice gave out.

Ellindë smirked at that cruel thought, knowing very well that a raspy throat or the sort is not the reason. The elf absently bent down and gathered a few pebbles from the ground and then casted a few into the waters.

Some went 'plop', others somehow stayed on the surface for a split moment.

Such a strange fascination, skipping stones. How could such a menial thing be so? The ripple patterns were one thing and the sounds the heavy objects made as they began to sink. The movement too was in a way relaxing.

Ellindë eyed a small rock that was protruding the water's surface, an odd goal coming to mind: he would try and skip a pebble, have it hit the rock, yet somehow bounce off it and remain above the lake's water. The elf frowned slightly. He was not very skilled in just doing the first part. Then he will have to work at it…and Ellindë began doing just that.

The elf was close to losing himself in doing the same repetitive action for who knows how long. It could not have been too long to where he would have begun to thirst or hunger. He threw one more stone…

"Exquisite…"

Ellindë turned and greeted his spouse with a warm smile, "I might have started to think you fell into mud and was stuck."

Luinilockte closed the distance and fell into his embrace, "A stumble or two did happen…the thick stems of those reeds are difficult to move out of the way." She sighed, "So unlike bushes or branches…"

"Assuming how long you spent being in there, you must have found something."

Luinilockte's face lit up, "Ducks. Ducklings, to be more specific."

The nér blinked, bewilderment lightly crossed his features while at the same time: interest, "What?"

"Come see." Luinilockte then frowned, "…bathe afterwards, I might have serious repairs to do after this."

Mirth flickered in his eyes. No one should contradict her. Well, they could…but why do that when simply complying is much more pleasing? Or easier, depending on the situation, "Lead me then."

* * *

Both walked side by side until they reached the reed patch. Luinilockte about tripped as her skirt caught one of the woody stems. She huffed and, much like the tree incident, removed it and left her in her trousers and short tunic. For her husband, getting in the mini marsh was not an issue…it was getting _through_ it that was the challenge.

The clothes he wore, which still was made of plant material, kept getting caught at the ends of the reeds. At first it was not too bad, until after a few times it just started to tear the coverings apart. What made it even worse was when the upper half finally gave way.

"Oh for stars' sake!" Ellindë cried out and fearing the worst, dove into the water, which in the end made the matter even more humiliating. So much for finding amusement in the nis' statement earlier.

Luinilockte in the meantime could not help but laugh with delight; not unkindly either, "Well, is this the chance to retrain you to use leathers again?"

Ellindë gave her a sharp glare, "No." he answered flatly, moving in odd ways in order to keep certain parts submerged, "I rather if we had never been found than cover myself with those things."

Luinilockte knelt down in the water, soaking her lower half in the process. Her face was still bright and her eyes were shining, "You do realize how easy those things fall apart?"

"Now I do, for sure." Ellindë huffed as he ignored the mortification in his voice, "At least I am not the only one that has had this happen."

Luinilockte got up again, sighing with a smile on her face and shook her head, "Wait here and I will be right back. I hope all this ruckus has not scared the little things off…"

"They better be worth it." Ellindë murmured softly as Luinilockte plodded by and vanished.

The nér took the only advantage out of this shameful circumstance: washing off whatever grime had built up. That at least brought some relief to his skin. A lot of it. Eventually something covered his field of view and at once realized Luinilockte came back, and thankfully she left Ellindë _some_ privacy for the time being.

The elf took the things off his head, sighing in the process seeing it was exactly what he thought it was. No matter, he did not care if it was animal hides right now, else he would be bound to the lake forever, "The things that I do for you." He said as he began to redress.

"And the things that I do for you too." Came the teasing reply, "For which we are both grateful for."

"Believe me, that is all too true…" Ellindë stood and straightened up and watched as Luinilockte appeared again.

"Too true." She said, eying the circlet that somehow miraculously stayed on Ellindë's head. It must have been because of how snug it fitted, "We can go back, if that would please you more…"

"No, we have been through this much trouble already," Ellindë began, an expression of apology appeared soon after, "And if we did not cause too much noise…"

Luinilockte did not hesitate to start pulling him through the small maze again; this time without a lot of tugging and tearing. Little, high pitched sounds could be heard. Quacking? Yes, it was so. Ellindë was the one to pull aside some of the woody stems, and lo, small fluffy chicks were wading in the water, not at all perturbed by their elven visitors.

Ellindë almost felt his spouse's heart melt as she again knelt down in the water, "The most precious things I think to have seen."

The nér watched as the innocent birds played, uncaring about all the worry and trials that the world seemed to bring. If only people could be like them, besides elflings. This sight pleased him greatly, "Precious indeed…" He frowned softly as he felt sadness starting to creep up on him. They could not stay, for more reasons than one, "We should not disturb them longer than necessary. I believe you finding them got them excited. Their mother may not approve of this either…"

Luinilockte sighed, "Must we leave?" She would stay to watch for eternity if she could, but the nis knew as well she could not stay and thus already answered her own question. She stepped back, "At least remember this…maybe we could come back to see them again."

"They might have nests of their own by the time we do." Ellindë lightly wrapped his arm around his wife's, "Come."

No resistance did Luinilockte show, her mood thoughtful and wondering as they trod through the water again. A question flickered through her silver eyes, a question Ellindë knew the answer to: 'Not yet.' The nis was not surprised by this, and thus they continued back towards the longhouse.

* * *

A small group was gathered along the northern part of it: a recent return from a hunt most likely, and the elves there appeared quite happy. Ulcawë was among them and oddly enough was sharing their contented state. The dark Noldo removed himself from them and approached the couple, a brow raising seeing that Ellindë actually appeared more Noldo than Teler (at least fashion wise).

"Did you get lectured to finally change that ridiculous garb?" he asked, "I daresay it is good to see you more as a Ñolda than confuse you with one of the water-folk." Ulcawë still maintained a look of inquiry.

Luinilockte appeared willing to share the tale, however Ellindë was not willing to be put to shame again, especially in front of the one person who would never let it down. The nér was not going to take that risk! He moved swiftly behind Luinilockte, wrapping an arm around her, "…I was convinced. This…is a bit less troublesome than plant material."

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Ulcawë gave a small chortle, a rare thing to come from him, "None of my business to begin with. But, for you both to know, we will eat well tonight."

Both Ellindë and Luinilockte blinked as the dark Noldo suddenly left. Luinilockte craned her neck to look at her mate, "I would not have gone into detail."

Ellindë looked down at her, "Why do I feel that is not true?"

The nis smiled faintly, "You worry too much."

Ellindë looked submissive, "Yes, I do."

Luinilockte wormed her way to freedom, "Well, if one thing is true, we should join the others."

"It is so sudden though…"

"Sudden or not, we all need this ease." Luinilockte began to pull on his arm.

Ellindë complied easily and sure enough they did eat well for that span of time. The cheer was mild, though welcome, yet he found it odd about its abruptness. No matter, it was good to appreciate living instead of fearing the unknown.


	19. Confusing Light

Ellindë sat with a wry look. Yes, cheerfulness was good and most certainly welcome, especially in stressful circumstances, but now he felt that this has gone to the point of concern. _Way_ too carefree…Actually, the air was lighter in general. The elf sighed. Gondalda would likely get in his hair again about this change of demeanor in many elves. Better check the sky _again_ , though he doubted greatly that it changed. He did not even need to bring any of the rock charts because it was engraved into his mind, thus he went outside to gather a small party.

Apparently none wanted to go.

* * *

"For star's sake, melnā…Do you not know how to simply _stop_ working?" Ulcawë was laying on top of a rock lazily, apparently annoyed that he was interrupted from…simply existing.

"I know how to," Ellindë answered neutrally, "but I am not going to be _allowed_ to until I check the blasted sky one more time, but I rather have company with me while I do so. I, for one, do not have a desire to get utterly lost and…devoured."

Ulcawë sighed and sat up, "Why ask me? Why not Melehton?"

Ellindë snorted, "Why? One: no one has agreed to assist me. Two: you might be able to get into your group's head. Three: I have not asked you yet. And four: I would likely have to deal with Melehton's spouse to get him to come, and I will respect their time alone."

"And if I say no?"

"I will go out by myself…" Ellindë turned to leave though he stopped, waiting for the bait to be caught, "It needs to be done, and I wish not to cause so much grief if I do become lost." Once more he found himself wondering about his own words.

Ulcawë bit his lower lip and with an exasperated huff stood up, "Fine, but in the end if it turns out to be a waste of time, then I will pin you to a tree until you learn to stop being busy all the time."

Ellindë wanted to laugh but could not, "I would not mind being in the trees…I might end up being in one if I want to be able to see better." The elf blinked seeing Ulcawë just march right on by, "…Are you not going to-"

"My words will have no effect on them. Let us get this over with so I can get back to my boulders."

"How about we gather a couple of shoulder wraps?" Ellindë asked as he still stood in place, without looking at the irritated elf, "It might detour some unwanted guests."

Ulcawë stopped in his tracks, feeling rather stupid at forgetting that probably important…or maybe not so important detail, "Right…"

Ellindë blew some air out his nose yet again, "I will spare you this extra trip. Wait here."

* * *

Wolf furs felt nice for sure, it even provided a bit more warmth; primarily for comforts' sake than actual need. As well as some strange idea that having the scent of those creatures may act as a form of repellent. It seemed to work, since few that did go out into the woods came back eventually. From what Ellindë understood by what he heard (and overheard), kwendi were venturing further out than the normal distance. Strangely enough those brave beings came back, albeit showing signs of heavy relief after some scare of a sort…and sleepiness? As stupid as it was to go beyond safety, need was the driving cause for this. And in this case, it certainly was for need.

"At this point I say we turn back…" Ulcawë murmured to almost no one in particular, though the only other elf present heard it well. The dark Noldo actually sounded uncertain, which was understandable with them together and no one else. None that were friendly that is.

The forest turned darker, as a result from the thickness of the vines and moss that gradually increased the further they went north. It dimly reminded Ellindë of the lush forests found west, however these trees did not really fit having a bunch of herbage growing all over. It in fact was a bit more discouraging.

Ellindë was very willing to agree about returning, more so because the strain in his neck was about ready to literally scream out in defiance from looking up so much. He could not see still, and even from this poor vintage point _nothing_ seemed different! He eyed a mossy tree that was nearby and gauged its height…as well as rub the back of his stiffened joint, "We will, my friend…Just one more look…"

Ulcawë caught Ellindë's line of interest. He frowned at the idea, "Must you? You likely will not be able to get a firm grip on that, just by the amount of foliage growing on it. Why, you would be yanking it off…"

Ellindë in the meantime was calculating how this would be possible in the first place. There were not many branches low to the ground and the ones that were likely would not support him. The mossy trunk too, would be an issue, as Ulcawë said. Still, he came over and attempted to climb the tree. No, he could not get a secure grasp on it, and with a disappointed sigh turned to return to his companion, who was appearing pleased with this failure. Then, the smallest, yet the most absurd idea came to mind…slowly, Ellindë turned his head to look at the dark Noldo.

Said elf tilted his head slightly in bewilderment, unsure as to what Ellindë was gaining at. It finally clicked in his quite specific oriented mind and shook his head, "No, it will not work."

"You are quite capable of lifting me up…or at least launch me into the air." Ellindë returned the frown, "Any strange 'punishment' you would want to do after this, I will permit…as long as it is reasonable."

"Such as?"

"Raw meat."

Ellindë hated any form of meat with a passion, ever since the incident. Ulcawë knew that well, and it surprised him that despite not eating enough, the elf was still healthy and strong. A sudden change in diet would not be good…as much as Ulcawë might find dark pleasure in that. He would spare the lithe elf that shame and just bury him beneath many pounds of fur; leaving him underneath it until he was a sweating mess. Still, that did not conceal the indignant look Ulcawë had about this idea, but he complied and strode towards the base of the tree.

Ellindë stayed in his spot as he continued to calculate how this could be done; in a posture that would count for leisure, "Kneel down on the ground and have your hands hover above it, but not too close…"

"If my hands break over this…"

"They should not if this works!" Ellindë bit his lower lip, "If this does not work then it will be my nose that will be bloody."

"Or you knock yourself hard enough that I will have to carry you back." Ulcawë grumbled as he moved a little bit away from the tree so that running into it will not be a guarantee.

Ellindë felt warmth reach his ears. How shameful that would be, yet he was willing to try, at least to _know_. Things seemed to be set: Ulcawë was in position, the distance correct… "…As soon as you feel my feet, lift."

Ulcawë gave a subtle nod. Ellindë did not immediately move, though eventually, in a blind act of courage, he ran agilely along the sward. The sudden motion of being lifted into the air made his heart race, and if he had not snapped out of it long enough to grab a sturdy branch he would have fallen back to the earth.

"Well I be!" Ulcawë said in disbelief and amazement from below, "I cannot believe that this would be accomplished!" All he heard was a grunt, "You did hit the tree."

"Yes," Ellindë gasped out. Pulling himself up ended with him slamming into the sturdy stem of the tree. A bruise might come later, but now is not the time to take in the moment of success. The elf got his bearings before he stood up on the branch, "This…should not take too long."

"Hopefully not…I rather not be left down here alone…"

Ellindë began his ascent, even he did not want to be here longer than necessary. They had reached their limit now. Carefully and, unfortunately slow, the Noldo climbed.

* * *

He wished the shivers in his spine would just cease! The creaking noises of wood moving or breaking was a bit unnerving, as well as the fuzzy moss feeling strange against his hands…and what is with the ravens being more…nippy? The blasted birds were trying to eat him alive! The sudden attack about had him yelp rather loudly, yet the Noldo managed to quell it to a small noise. It shook him greatly after that, and after the next few attacks it just started to annoy him. After the fourth time waving one of them off, Ellindë just paused in his climb and brushed a hand against his cheek, disturbed seeing that one of the avian creatures did get him, judging by the blood that he saw.

'Not returning unscathed apparently…' he thought to himself, his brows furrowing in the process. He shook his head and resumed the climb.

The shadowy overcast in the north made it darker than it would have been in any other direction. Ellindë turned his gaze west, for reasons he did not understand. The…waves, of grass were dimly perceived again. Unlike the first time, he actually was a bit curious of what was there and beyond. An interesting idea, yet the fear of the unknown ruled over and the elf sighed sadly, leaning heavily against the tree, but this one offered no comfort. Ellindë surveyed the north land rather briefly as he had no desire to look upon it much longer. Then, he looked up, searching for any changes…

A spark!?

This should not be disturbing in any way, but…the darkness is receding? Possibly? Why, if stars are starting to show…

"Yé, yé!" Ellindë exclaimed as softly as he could, a smile gracing upon his face as he beheld the welcome light, and in that moment he let much of his worry and burdens be forgotten…and his guard.

A bad mistake.

An odd pressure began to build up in his head and things started to feel…heavy. A mild wave of lethargy washed through him as well. Ellindë gripped tightly to the tree as he tried to understand what was happening; nigh unto panic. What made matters worse was a bird trying to pick at his flesh yet again. That at least brought him back to the present and waved the strange acting creature off. The elf shook and he felt cold. The dread that sometimes was present came sharply back: as if it disapproved this reluctance to give in and let sleep reign supreme.

 _That_ obviously was the cue to get back to the ground, and especially when there was a friend still down below. Alone! The dark hunter…it most certainly was _not_ wolves!

Ellindë slid gracefully down back to the earth, this time not face planting, but his shakiness was visible. Ulcawë was pressed against the tree, unnerved as well: wide eyed and pale. Even his own trembling was palpable.

"I think…I know what they mean by…" Ulcawë was unable to finish, dumbfounded on even what he was saying.

"Back. Now." Ellindë had to pull on his friend in order to get him moving. Even while in a small daze, they both felt like they have never run like they did before.


	20. Asleep

She felt the panic and…terror. It was so abrupt, so sudden, and Luinilockte ended up dropping whatever it was she was doing. The sound of a bowl landing with a thud upon the ground (not hard enough to make the delicate pottery break on impact) was heard, and worriedly Laikānis came to her sister. Luinilockte did not hear what she was saying nor the others that were in the small wing. The nis brushed them off and hastily left. She did not care, only afraid of what was happening to her soul mate, and _only_ that. Why, he had not even informed her that he was going somewhere! Luinilockte's eyes welled up with tears and much was blurry before arms caught her and prevented her from going anywhere further.

"Let go!" the nis almost shouted.

"What has gotten you all worked up?" asked a very concerned voice.

Luinilockte struggled against the one who was blocking her path. Hearing the voice, it was Melehton. The nis stopped then and just shook. She opened her mouth to speak, but she could not formulate the words and just did not understand what was happening. She instead began to weep openly.

Laikānis finally caught up to her osellë and took her. A few others came to witness the scene: brows were raised or merged together; whispers and murmurs were also exchanged.

Melehton and Laikānis were lost at Luinilockte's sudden breakdown. They both waited a few moments, and nothing changed.

"What is the meaning of this?" came an angry voice.

Melehton grimaced and clenched both hands behind his back, "I am not sure…" he looked at both the nissi: Laikānis was leading Luinilockte back inside away from everyone, "But I have a good idea what."

Gondalda sneered and shot daggers at said nissi. They did not seem to notice, so the Noldo shot the daggers to the nér in front of him, "Well, deal with it. And where is our primary star watcher?"

Melehton began to slink away to find out and to get the edge away from this irate elf. 'I have no idea where you went, but I fear the worst…and you are in massive trouble when you get back, melnār.'

* * *

Luinilockte sat huddled under a blanket with her knees pulled to her chest. She had stopped crying, but her eyes remained a little bit inflamed and her face remained tear stained and red: for more reasons than one. Laikānis was preparing a small bit of "tea" for the distressed miss.

"G-gone…"

"This should not be too new, though." Laikānis said softly as she worked and eventually brought forth the steaming cup with the medicinal water, "Does he not go about his work all the time?"

"N-not like this…And especially not like…what I felt." Luinilockte took the cup and drank from it slowly.

"What did you feel?"

"F-fear…unlike anything neither of us had experienced before."

Laikānis chewed at her lip until it was close to bleeding. There were at times surges of extreme excitement when Melehton was out, but fear? She reflected on some recent cases with sudden drowsiness among the elves, but they came out of their stupor rather quickly and then went on their happy way. There, as well, have been the rare scenarios of elves passed out in some corner or of the like, deep in slumber and then waking up hungry and thirsty. And those were the ones that went out into the wilds…Laikānis looked at her sister, "Something terrible might have happened."

Luinilockte gasped and was to leap up to her feet and run out yet again, but Laikānis ended up having to lunge at her to prevent her from doing so, "Osellë, I know you want to leave and find him very much, but think for a moment: going out there will mean ill for you too. Even then…as any good nér would want: he would want you to remain here."

Luinilockte choked back her tears, though they rolled down her cheeks regardless, however she kept silent and simply looked down. Laikānis sighed as quietly as she could; and she arose and left the room. Later, she came back with an armful of freshly picked lavender.

"You need to change the lavender on your belt…they are already losing their scent again." She suggested. At least it would keep Luinilockte focused on something else for the time being.

Luinilockte sighed and unwound the lavender garland around her waist, shrugging off the blanket in the process, "Hand them over, please."

Laikānis willingly did so, and while Luinilockte reworked yet another lavender belt, she went about her own business within the same chamber.

The nissi were sitting in companionable silence, a few elves came in and either looked at them with bewilderment, sympathy, or with strangeness. They did not stay too long, thankfully, and left soon after. Melehton spared a visit eventually; he was not entirely pleased with the matter either as worry was etched in his eyes.

"Ulcawë is gone too…" he murmured.

"Why? Where could they have gone?" Luinilockte demanded with mild anger, yet she probably knew the answer.

"The constant pushing to check the stars whenever some change happens must have driven Ellindë to the limit." Melehton frowned, "Even then, he has no strong ability in knowing when to stop doing anything."

Luinilockte about face palmed. She wanted to slap Gondalda to the high heavens! Ellindë could stop if he wanted to, but confound it…It was too much pressure and maybe even fear.

"Some of the other hunters and gatherers were asked to come along, but they refused, having no desire to go out when they did not need to. Rightfully so…"

"Why would Ulcawë go then? He was sharing their same mindset."

Melehton snorted without mirth, "The fool never gives up on the opportunity to tease someone relentlessly, and is not easily dissuaded from helping us…"

"Or was convinced." Laikānis added.

"Clever mouthed…" Luinilockte whispered to herself.

Melehton sighed, "No matter, this is not a good sign if they are alone out there. Luckily, they are both important enough that Gondalda has ordered a few to go out and find them."

Laikānis then looked at her spouse with great seriousness, "Are you…?"

"Yes, and I likely would have gone with them even if I was not ordered."

Laikānis puffed her chest out and stood up, marching right on over to Melehton and pulled on his ear, forcing him to bend down. Luinilockte just looked away, allowing her friend to say whatever chastisement she felt she needed to say. Eventually she heard Laikānis return to her spot on the ground, and when Luinilockte looked, Melehton was gone.

"Néri are strange creatures." Laikānis muttered beneath her breath.

Luinilockte gave a grim smile, "Is that not why we love them so, though?"

"Yes, of course…but they give us so much grief."

Luinilockte leaned over to grab her spouse's circlet from a nearby bowl, one of the few times he did not wear it. Ever since the need to change the material of his clothing the circlet did not seem to work as well as it did before, but it was still beautiful. Her thumb traced along the swirling stone, "They know how to take care of themselves at least."

* * *

The nissi were left in the stillness of the room for a time, eventually leaving to see to their needs, and they remained outside: waiting and watching for a returning search party. Laikānis eventually began to shift in an uneasy manner as time slowly went on. And then, in the distance of the shadowed forest, figures were seen coming back. Both nissi wanted to run and greet them, but some foreboding lingered over them and they remained in their spot. Shockingly, some of them were carrying others over their shoulders. Four to be exact. Luinilockte began to sense her spouse's presence much more clearly, though nothing else, and it disturbed her greatly.

She could not wait, and her feet carried her over to the group. Even Laikānis followed. If the reasons were known (and if they were good reasons), they both would have found seeing Ulcawë swung over Melehton's shoulders incredibly amusing. However, the dark Noldo was loosely hanging, so without…life. Why, if he had any form of consciousness: he would be protesting like none would believe!

Laikānis inspected both her husband and their friend who slept deeply; even his eyes were closed. Melehton looked tired. Before she could even ask anything, Melehton spoke first, "Something is not right…" he uttered with a slight slur, "Especially when two others end up falling over without a care in the world."

Laikānis nodded quickly; her heart pounding, "There are already some resting places for everyone." She worriedly looked towards Luinilockte who was weaving her way through people.

Melehton chuckled, this time with very little humor, it was almost none existent, "The question is seeing if we can even bring them in without causing further harm…"

If a seven foot ten Noldo being carried by someone three inches shorter than him appeared absurd, then an eight foot one was even more absurd. Luinilockte's heart weighed down upon seeing this…limpness, this…

"Veruin…" She stood still and simply watched as the "successful" scout party walk by and head inside. After they had all gone in, Luinilockte followed suit.

She noticed Melehton set Ulcawë somewhere as far away from Ellindë as possible in the resting wing, and found that would be a small mercy for everyone's part. The four "victims" had their own quiet corner, and Luinilockte found herself by _her_ nér.

So horrifically still, and the closed eyes; the only normal signs were his slow and even breaths. Still Ellindë felt loose at the joints, and ended up appearing very vulnerable to everything happening around him. And _so_ peaceful, which made it even more unnerving.

Luinilockte held up one of his hands and not even her touch stimulated a response. Panic filled her again and she felt her blood go cold. Is this what death was? No, he still breathed, but…

She jumped sensing another presence, and her eyes grew dangerously dark seeing the lord of this house, "What is it?" she asked in a tight voice.

Gondalda's face remained stony as per normal, yet it was lightly softened after he had a recap of what was going on, "When might they come around?"

Luinilockte considered the question. If this was, or is, like the random curled up elves in corners or on piles of fur, then, to the elves: not long. But how did any of them know this may last longer than that, or…forever? Luinilockte took a deep breath, "None of us can say…"

Gondalda nodded once, "I must have a word with these two when they do. This, whatever this is, might have just put all of us in danger."

'And it is your fault that it happened…' Luinilockte thought bitterly as the elf-lord left. She stared the ground before looking about to see what was happening. It had begun to quiet down, only a few others remained that were either healers, friends, or family to the other dreamers. The nis rubbed her temple; her heart still weighed down, her mind also lost, and she waited.


	21. Awaking, Again

They were running for a long span of time…or not. The distance was long too. Or was it a short distance? How long were they jogging along? Well, as far as Ellindë and Ulcawë were concerned, they were now trudging along through the forest at a slow pace. It was dangerous in itself, but it made it even more so is that they were not at all concerned about anything that was happening around them, and what was happening _to_ them.

Everything just felt odd and drowsy. Ellindë knew that they were going back to…somewhere. He stopped walking as he blinked blearily, and his field of view tilted to a strange angle; it made the nér think they were going uphill then.

"The…the way? That way?"

Ellindë turned, or tried to without having Ulcawë also fade in and out of vision. He thought his companion was pointing left, or up…or maybe both, "Not way," he slurred and turned back to where he thought he was facing before; only to be greeted by what seemed to be a green rock face, or a steep slope.

Ulcawë appeared very, very surly, yet the elder did not notice and likely would not have been able to. The dark elf waved randomly at the air and got closer. The terrain seemed to be flat in his eyes and he frowned, "Move."

"Way…no." Ellindë held a hand forward and was confused why he felt nothing. He was sure it was on the green space in front of him, "That blocking it…"

Ulcawë wanted to slap Ellindë then and tried to, though he missed completely. Frustration began building up inside and decided to go on without his companion. Ellindë will snap out of it eventually and realize there is nothing blocking their path!

Ellindë continued standing there dumbly; his hand finally dropped back to his side. Out of the corner of his eye he did see Ulcawë move off into the green wall. Something deep within was also disturbing him. Distress? In who? Not him…or maybe it was. A thud was heard, and Ellindë saw with bad vision that Ulcawë was on the ground. The elf lifted one brow and furrowed the other. Ulcawë must have tripped on something. That would be very reasonable, considering the wall that he tried to walk through. Or maybe it was not a wall?

Ellindë took a careful step forward and again the world shifted and blurred even further. The prolonged idleness almost made it impossible for him to keep going even if he desired to. That did not bode well, but there was little that could be done. The elf slowly let his knees give way and he was kneeling down in the grass: using one arm to keep himself upright, and with the other hand was rubbing his forehead and eyes. A sigh escaped him. A tired sigh.

It seemed as though his consciousness was fading in and out of wakefulness, or was close to being completely oblivious, however Ellindë always snapped out of it to prevent that from happening, but this was a fight he was losing severely.

Time ticked on for a very long while, and the pressure in his head began to come back as a rolling stone in water, and the environment this time closed in around him, leaving only a small circle of visible space (or what was considered visible).

'It will go away…it will change if I just…' Ellindë mumbled incoherently as his thought trailed into a sad attempt at words. The elf sagged further and leaned heavily on his arm. He was sure he heard other sounds: feet along the grass; perhaps even his name? He did not seem to care, or it seemed he had lost the ability to.

Something, or someone, laid a hand on his shoulder; then everything finally disappeared to nothingness.

* * *

Everything did not come back instantaneously, rather it took its sweet time doing so. The first things that came back was hearing, and that was back to its normal acuteness. As for everything else…again Ellindë was still oddly not concerned about it. Then again, he was not fully out of this…thing, yet. Unconsciously he just listened as best he could.

"…This explains quite a bit. If they are incapacitated, then they are unable to cry out."

"How is this possible though? One does not simply fall to oblivion without anything to cause it."

"If any of them ever wake up, then we will ask them."

"And they should probably be dismissed from their work…or deserve some form peace. For all we know they could have become like the rest of the lost."

"Dismissed? Why, for their foolish act they should be chastised greatly for this! This…could spread for all we know!"

"And what better way to prevent it than by removing them from the area?"

"I…of course, my lord."

Whether the conversation continued or not, he was not sure, but now that his mind had cleared somewhat, _now_ he was more awake, and cognitive function was operating again. Ellindë strained his eyes to open and they obeyed. The roof was familiar, so that was a relief. The elf licked dry lips in an attempt to moisten them even a little bit. Ellindë turned his head to the side and saw that there were only three others in the room; all of them frankly were under the same circumstances he was in, or were still unaware.

Ellindë had no current desire to know who they were, and might have been a little afraid to know. If he was not dead yet…

He exhaled as quietly as he could manage. At least he was still alive, that much he was thankful for. For now, since it was quiet still, he might as well take the advantage of sleeping a bit more before the next phase begins. Who knows when he will get the chance again…

* * *

Voices once more awaited him when he came around again. At first he could not discern who it was, then after a few moments he could tell it was his "herendor", and maybe even Laikānis was somewhere too, though that was not certain. Luinilockte? Where…?

"I will…I will find the coldest stream and dunk him until…"

"Until what? How about you go and eat before you plan on maiming anyone."

"You have no right to tell me what to do! You-"

"We are trying to figure that out, now go before _I_ maim both of you."

Ellindë thought he paled a bit at that mention of being intentionally harmed. Honestly, he did not need more trouble than what he likely already caused. At that idea he frowned: both shamed and guilty. He heard someone shift nearby, and instantly knew it was Luinilockte.

"Veruin?"

Ellindë opened his eyes, being surprised that he had closed them when he fell back to oblivion again a little while ago. He looked at his wife whose expression appeared expectant, hopeful, and even worried. The nér lost the frown and replaced it with the faintest of smiles.

Luinilockte gave a tremulous smile in return and planted herself on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and let tears of relief drop.

Ellindë returned the embrace openly and easily. He said no word, not able to find any, and thought it would be better if he remained silent for now. Luinilockte then retreated: her face turning to something close to anger and hurt.

"Where under the sky did you go?" she demanded, "I hope for all that is light that this does not become a habit of yours. Yes, this may not have been entirely your doing, but…" She made a fist and stepped away from where the nér was laying.

Ellindë frowned again. Well, he deserved it, and he was certainly not trying to make vanishing without telling anyone into a habit (although he _did_ try to bring more along). It was not entirely berriless in the end however, at least in his vague memory before it was a haze. That discovery and…this, will be discussed. He watched Luinilockte for a moment longer, before in a quiet and almost clear voice he spoke his first words since coming back to the living world, "I am sorry…"

Luinilockte turned and saw Ellindë sitting up surprisingly with ease, but he was a bit stiff after being immobile for quite some time. Her brows knitted together and looked down at the dirt, "Why did you run off without any trace?"

Ellindë stretched a little bit, "I tried to bring more along…I did not want to risk Gondalda becoming enraged again because of 'lack of working'." He sighed, "I suspect that happened already…everyone was way too uncaring at the time."

"Yes…he did get things under control. But, that does not mean he will not be cross with you and Ulcawë."

"I expect nothing else with Gondalda." Ellindë gave a look of grim humor, "I am more afraid of what Ulcawë might want to do to me, or even Melehton…"

Luinilockte tried to smile but she failed. She remembered something, "You are in dire need of water and food…"

Before Ellindë could even open his mouth, Luinilockte was already gone. He saw that one other elf was still under this…condition, and pity went out from him to the nis. Luinilockte came back moments later with water and a few edible roots and stalks. Ellindë took the offered meal gratefully.

Silence filled the room again while the nér ate. Questions were roaming in Luinilockte's mind, and as she saw her spouse close to being finished, she asked the first, "…Was anything different when you went out?"

Ellindë paused in his gusto. How should he tell this? Or how could he without doing more harm? He was going to have to tell eventually, and to Gondalda. He looked evenly at his wife, "Do not become too excited, or do what I did by letting my cautiousness drop too much…" All he got was a raised brow and he continued, "…I think the light is returning, or they are starting to show in the north sky." Luinilockte's eyes widened at this and she looked like she would rejoice at that prospect, but Ellindë grabbed her firmly by the arms, "Do not let it overwhelm you, beloved! I fully agree that this should be a thing to rejoice about, but…" the nér's voice faltered, unsure all of a sudden, "…well, whatever happened, happened."

"But…it could not be the receding darkness." Luinilockte countered vainly and looked at the sleeping elf still present, "When they brought you back…everyone else seemed close to giving in to this weariness; two others did."

Ellindë felt defeated and confused. He did not know, "I do not know anymore. One moment it all seems clear, then the next…what is normal is all mixed up and given a new meaning. It is not wolves: they are unable to do what they did to us…Who could have such…ability?"

Luinilockte was about as confused as the nér was; maybe even more so. Alas that this was not the end for him, more questions will be asked, and they might even be even more extensive than the ones she wanted to ask. She sighed and held the nér's hands.

Ellindë hung his head and allowed the silence to reign and took in Luinilockte's presence to ease his nerves. Eventually he felt a light kiss on his forehead before he looked up again. He turned his hands to hold Luinilockte's; it remained that way for a time. Eventually he let go and went to stand up, and did not even protest when he needed help. Luinilockte stood by until the tall Noldo got his bearings.

Ellindë looked around, "Where are they?"

"Off discussing what occurred out there I think."

Ellindë was silent and he eyed the way out and then back to Luinilockte, "Walk with me?"

Luinilockte saw the strange light in his eyes that suggested more meaning behind a simple walk. Even if that was not true, Ellindë needed to move around anyway. She complied to the wish, "And how would my presence affect anything?" The nis inquired anyway.

Ellindë opened his mouth then closed it again, and he reluctantly admitted, "…I am afraid…as I said before."

Luinilockte smiled grimly, "You have good reason to be, dear."

They went on their way, and Ellindë attempted vainly to prepare himself for the onslaughts that he knew he was going to receive.

* * *

 _A/N Not good when it took a while to write this out. I suppose it was the amount of dialogue, and writer's block is NEVER welcome._

 _Herendor = brothers. Not literal brothers of course, but close to it._


	22. Reconciliation, and the Realization

They overheard the conversation in the meeting chamber as they walked through the house. Ellindë was tempted to walk in, but Luinilockte detoured him from it. After a moment of thinking he found that would be smarter. Malkelun caught sight of the couple and she approached, giving a polite nod towards the nis and offering a small smile towards Ellindë.

"It is good to see you awake again, sir."

Ellindë offered a wry smile in return, "It is good to be awake, I will admit…"

"It is a relief." Luinilockte added and she eyed the other nis, "How long have they been at it?"

Malkelun looked towards the chamber where the voices were, "A while…You should be alright for now, and good thing too, considering what he went through…"

Ellindë had no change of expression towards the look the Vanya gave, "I am torn, with what is the worst experience so far…"

Luinilockte frowned slightly, "I personally hope that is not necessary to compare. It is not that important."

"Well, I _have_ been asleep longer than what is typically normal."

Malkelun laughed with little humor. It was not something to laugh about, but, the idea of it… "That may have boggled your head a little bit, sir. It will all be sorted out eventually, yes?"

Luinilockte blinked a few times, seeing as the question was directed to her. Yes, time…that will solve everything, "Yes."

Ellindë pulled his wife along then, now having the desire to see what became of Ulcawë, and maybe learn of the matter from a different perspective before he was summoned. But he was stopped as the Vanya called out to him.

"Was the sky any different?"

Ellindë closed his eyes deftly and responded back with a simple answer, "Yes." Not bothering to go into that discussion so soon after the last, he and Luinilockte went on their way.

* * *

"Ulcawë, this needs to stop." Melehton stared up at a sulking Noldo sitting in the tree, "Of course it will not help your mood if you have not eaten anything…"

"I do not think he will listen." Laikānis sighed in exasperation while holding a bit of dried meat and water.

"After how long? I think I will agree. Still he looks a bit out of the norm…"

Ulcawë gave them a resentful look, "I would feel better if you just go and leave me be."

Melehton narrowed his eyes, "And when will that happen? And if it does happen, will you be sensible enough to fend for yourself?"

Ulcawë huffed and made no answer: his mind was set on being up in the tree until they left. Frustrated, Melehton and Laikānis finally gave into the Noldo's demands.

"This is a bit of an overreaction…" Melehton remarked as they left the tree, "I suppose the event hurt his pride greatly."

"The nér is haughty, among others…though not nearly as bad as this." Laikānis offered the food to her spouse since the one it was proffered to had adamantly refused it, "The other one was not nearly as surly."

Melehton did take it, though did not begin eating it instantly, "We were all dazed…and the ones that succumbed to it were even more so; they almost looked to have lost all recognition to everything around them."

Laikānis stopped and rose a brow, "Everything?"

Melehton turned, "Laying a hand on someone does not normally cause them to go utterly limp."

Laikānis opened her mouth and then closed it again, "…I see."

Melehton turned again and beheld certain two people; both of them were appearing well, "Ai, melnār."

Both stopped in their tracks, the lady waving at them while the other simply watched. Laikānis and Melehton closed the distance.

Melehton examined Ellindë carefully, "You seem to be doing well."

Ellindë gave a subtle bow of his head, "As best as I can be."

"What happened?" the other elf said instantly after.

Ellindë blinked and inhaled, "Before I answer that, where is Ulcawë?"

"Sulking," Laikānis said, "and he is not coming down for a good long while."

"Still?" Luinilockte added silently, her face turning wry.

Down. Ellindë let a small snort escape. Now the haughty elf is resorting to the trees. Although…after being in one himself, he could not help but be afraid again. Maybe now those stupid plants were turning against them. No, no…never. It had to be this dark hunter. The elf could not help but shiver, and was oblivious to the continued speech going around him. When he finally snapped out of it, the others were staring at him.

"Are you sure you are well?" Laikānis asked.

"Memory is a cruel thing." Ellindë murmured, "And assumptions."

Melehton again had a careful eye on the taller elf. He looked towards Luinilockte, "Have him clear his head a little more…I will go see what is happening inside."

Luinilockte nodded once and watched the elf go. She looked at her sister and the nis gave her an even look.

"I feel like I should go elf-watching again…" Laikānis said mildly, "Would both of you care to join me?"

"A splendid idea." Luinilockte sighed, "Then we can have a fight happen."

Ellindë gently shook his wife off his arm, "This needs to be remedied; I deserve whatever punishment is in store for me anyway."

The nissi looked up and saw the acceptance and maybe even determination in the elf's eyes. They looked at each other and nodded their agreement, and soon Ellindë began walking off to where he assumed Ulcawë would be.

* * *

The elf was already back on the ground, which surprised Laikānis when she saw Ulcawë at the base of the tree. The nissi kept their distance when the nér shot the trio dark and still resentful looks, especially towards Ellindë. Ellindë stopped moving when he received the glare, and returned it with one of his own cool stares.

A staring contest came to be at that moment. Ellindë read the anger, confusion, and hurt through Ulcawë's eyes, while the other saw that the tall elf did not seem to regret what happened…or that was because Ellindë did not know either. To Ulcawë it was just a mystery, since Ellindë apparently had become the master over his feelings towards everything, and that unnerved the haughty nér.

"You have a good reason to be hateful towards me, my friend." Ellindë began slowly, "Whatever would ease this tension-"

"Shut up." Ulcawë lifted a hand, and unsurprisingly his voice was harsh. He ignored the worried looks the nissi shared, "Just tell me if it was worthwhile, or else I will strangle you."

Ellindë knew that threat was not to be taken lightly. He remained silent as he reflected back to his time in the tree. Ulcawë began to grow impatient and he started to close the distance, and that was when Ellindë opened his mouth, "The stars are showing again." He said evenly and a bit hastier than he would have.

Ulcawë halted his pursuit and lost the angry and menacing appearance. Interest, wonder, relief, and confusion was all written on his face, "…Why then…?" he asked in a more controlled tone.

"None of us know." Ellindë said with a little bit of sympathy, "The wolves are not what we believed the dark hunter to be, I know that much." He heard quiet gasps from behind but did not heed the women yet.

"…Indeed not. But how did we get back here without…" Anxiety came upon Ulcawë then, something that rarely occurs.

Ellindë sensed that readily, even his own as the thought of what would have become of them started to rise in his mind. Luinilockte instinctively got closer, but not all the way to her spouse's side. The nér answered the unfinished question, "Melehton and a few others found us. You…were a bit out of sorts when you came to, so I hear."

Ulcawë's brows furrowed together and he turned away, "What can we do? We are defenseless against this thing, now that we know what we are up against…We…We are all going to die…"

Ellindë had never seen his brother despair so, even his expression had turned forlorn. The realization of Ulcawë's latter statement also made his own heart sink to the lowest region possible: empty. A couple of unbidden tears streamed down his face and he too turned. Still, surprisingly, his voice was still controlled, "Head inside, herendo ni."

Ulcawë turned his head slightly at that command. He did not bother arguing with the elder and immediately went back to the longhouse.

Ellindë approached the two nissi that were present for the scene. Laikānis was trembling with confusion and on the verge of a panic, as she did not fully understand what the néri said, but she had an idea. As for Luinilockte, she too was having tears well up in her eyes. Unspoken questions were in them, and the nér just shook his head in response. The wall broke and both the nissi wept more freely then, and almost by instinct the nér present took them both in hugs in vain attempt to comfort them.

"What do we do now?" Laikānis ended up asking desperately.

"We are no longer living, my sister," Ellindë answered somberly and with a bit of forlornness, "…we are surviving."

Another question brushed against his mind, 'What _do_ we do?'

Ellindë looked down at Luinilockte; her eyes full of vain hope just then. Reluctantly the answer came to her mind, 'We can do nothing.'

The three just stood there for a while. Laikānis' distress was not going to go unnoticed, and Melehton was soon among them again. The hopeless aura about them all made him uneasy, and he could not help but share the same despair as well, although he did not consciously understand why. Laikānis drifted from the tall nér to her spouse. She wanted to be in the shelter.

Melehton was going to escort her, though before doing so he called to the eldest of them, "They seem to have cooled down in there…and I believe they might be looking for you and Ulcawë now."

Ellindë looked at Melehton, continuing to be somber. He gave a small nod, "They will know of this, for sure…"

Whatever "this" was, Melehton was not sure he wanted to know. But whatever realization had occurred, he was bound to know too eventually. He gave a nod in return, and he and Laikānis went.

Ellindë watched for a moment longer before he turned his attention back to Luinilockte. She appeared exhausted after the emotional breakdown she just went through, "Come, I believe it is your turn to rest for a time."

"I am afraid to…" She murmured in a slightly high voice.

"Nothing will come upon you during your sleep." Ellindë added, "I will make sure that will be so."

Luinilockte sighed and pulled away too, "Speak what you must to the others…Whatever you can do to prevent all this…bad: do it."

Ellindë again nodded his response and Luinilockte took her leave. The nér also followed, but for different reasons. This time he did not bother concealing his own feelings or emotions, for they were too powerful at the time. He then wondered if they would ever lessen in greatness, and Ellindë about despaired that they never would.

* * *

 _A/N Emotions. Now we are getting to the nit and gritty...And, when all seems hopeless... *blows a horn*_


	23. Meeting With the King

_A/N Did a lot of writing in the span of 24hours. Goodness gracious that was a lot...Please excuse any bad grammar or whatever, since I wrote (and edited) this while tired._

 _Forgive me if this also seems rushed, Laerthel, I guess I am not strong on political discussions :P And in response to the review...Yes, we'll get to the one who owns the horn... :)_

 _Get ready for some intense things over the next few chapters._

* * *

Much of the environment was a blur for Ellindë did not bother paying much attention to it. And having had the layout memorized…there was little point _in_ paying attention. But that did not stop him from about running into Gondalda, who was very displeased at the close proximity. The elf lord also was wearied in the eyes, probably due to the prolonged conversation that had been happening.

Ellindë, however, did not bother to conceal his slight disdain in face and tone, "I was on my way, if I was told correctly you want me present…"

"Not me." Gondalda narrowed his gaze, "Alright, maybe a little bit, however someone else wanted to speak to you and your dumb-witted friend. Among all people…"

Ellindë's chest burned at the insults and he snarled, "Who?" he ended up asking.

"If you decide to stop wasting your time and getting nearly taken alive to who knows where, then you will know." The elf-lord turned sharply on one heel to return to where he had come from.

Ellindë felt close to throwing his own rebukes and yet again miraculously held his tongue back. He followed behind at a relatively safe distance until they reached the council room.

There were four other elves present: one of them was Ulcawë, standing in a corner with a resigned outlook, and three others whom Ellindë did not recognize. One of them had a shoulder wrap and a circlet, so he must have been one of importance. As for the other two…they were much more adorned and held more regal bearing than what the elf has ever seen yet. The void in his being disappeared and his silver eyes opened.

"T-tārō as kundō." Ellindë stuttered as he gave a respectful bow. He failed seeing the one other elf depart.

Tata had hidden amusement at the elf, while Finwë expressed it a bit more than his sire did. The king waited until Gondalda (who was still bitter) came to join the rest of those present, "I expect to hear the exact same things I have heard before at the other settlements…However, if I do hear it," the king paused; his voice grim, "then certain thoughts will be affirmed."

"If I had known you were coming, I would have prepared myself to be better company…" Gondalda complained without much effort into hiding it and shot his daggers towards Ellindë and Ulcawë, "These two will not be any better, my lords. They are but trouble makers."

Tata frowned deeply at those remarks, "I see sending you away has not helped your mood, has it not?" Gondalda actually paled, "I can see why even here people choose to avoid you. Repulsive…you expect too much from everyone." The king looked at the still sulking Noldo in the corner and the one who was still in slight awe at him and his son.

"Without the right attitude, my king, then no work can be done."

"Really? Well, obviously you have not found the _right_ attitude."

"The king will speak to you privately, Gondalda." Finwë said coolly, and the prince's words was the only dismissal the overly expectant nér was going to get.

Ellindë once more had secret pleasure in seeing his "lord" be subdued. Gondalda made a hasty bow and left the room. For a few moments silence remained and the nér watched his rulers expectantly and even with hope, despite his earlier opinions cycles ago.

Tata turned towards Finwë, "Scour the grounds and get informed of the whereabouts and wellbeing of people; inspect the stores while you are at it."

Finwë bowed towards his father and went to leave as well. Ellindë deftly stepped aside, watching as the Noldorin prince departed; now leaving three Unborn néri. Ellindë turned his gaze upon Ulcawë, _still_ standing there in resignation. Clearly the elf did not want to be here, but he either would have to defy the king's orders and not provide any useful insight (if it was something the kind had not heard before), or endure it. The silence became unnerving, and Ellindë tried motioning the dark Noldo over. It did not seem to work, and Ellindë felt shame.

"Brethren," Tata began; not caring whether Ulcawë was closer to the two or if he was even in sight, "We awoke beneath the stars knowing naught, helpless as newborn children, and with nigh no one to guide us through the world. Some say that the Unborn have greater insight of matters, and that may be true." Again the king looked at each of the two néri with a neutral countenance, "If your selfless act is not rumor or gossip, then I would hear all that you have thought or assumed during your journey; even now."

Why ask them for wisdom? Or their thoughts? Ellindë had figured their time being lightly oppressed had dampened their comfort about sharing their thoughts with others openly. At least not often…But this was the Noldorin king, so it had to be different. He even called them brethren; not just because they were of the same division. Ellindë was struck mute for some reason at the king's words, and the prolonged silence made himself bashful (and maybe slightly annoying to the king, however he could not tell).

"Nature is either turning against us," Ellindë began quietly, "or there is some greater thing out there that is working against our efforts to keep everyone sustained." Hearing no interruption, the tall elf continued, "…As is my duty to keep a constant watch on the sky, I set to depart into the forest: with or without company." Surprise crossed Tata's features. Still Ellindë continued, "My brother, Ulcawë, albeit reluctant, followed me, for word has it that we are safer in bigger numbers. Two obviously was not enough…for we fell to oblivion after we began to head back."

Tata was silent as he considered the elf's words. The king's brows furrowed, "Falling into an odd sleep seems to be the occurring theme among the houses. I have seen some still deep in their dreams, and their frailty to their surroundings." He stood straighter, "I have also seen some that did not succumb to it, although they were close to being disoriented."

"Among the hunters, I wonder…" Ulcawë murmured in his corner, loud enough so the two other Noldor turned to look at him, "While Ellindë was in a tree to examine the sky, I abode my time in troubled wariness; being alone. It felt as if there was another person nearby, and with little warning a weight was thrust against me. An unseen weight…or person, was determined to have me drop as if I were dead." Ulcawë paused from his report and he cast his eyes towards the floor, "…The unrelenting force finally gave way, and I was left exhausted."

Tata must have heard this before, for he did not appear surprised. The elf looked upon Ellindë, "In a tree? Did you sense this before he did and sought to escape?"

Ellindë shook his head, now a bit more relaxed speaking to the king, albeit the hopeless emptiness returned to him, "…I was not aware of any presence at the time, my lord. I looked to the sky for any change, and lo, there was. A light amidst the darkness…The darkness is, I believe, receding." Tata's eyes opened a bit more, however Ellindë continued; his voice somber again, "My king, this is normally something to rejoice for, but something to fear as well, for why are our people beginning to drop down to the earth like rocks?"

"Relief, maybe?" Ulcawë suggested.

"No, it cannot be so…" Tata murmured, "The hunters were vigil, and still they were oppressed by this…force." Ill silence followed ere he spoke again, "The stars are a source of comfort for all of us kwendi. Why then should they be turning against us? Should we now wish for the darkness to cover all of Kuiviénen?"

Ellindë hung his head, "There is no better alternative."

"Whatever this thing is," Ulcawë said darkly: the forlorn tone coming back, "The dark hunter wants us to be drawn out by the comfort of the stars; then take us away with no trace. Or…keep us inside, and have us die from not eating." The hopelessness was much more visible in his voice when he spoke next, "Either way, the kwendi will perish; nothing can be done to protect ourselves from this."

Ellindë cringed as Ulcawë said that to the king, and despaired again about that solemn truth. There truly was nothing they could do, except be starved like bees. He noticed the jolt come from Tata; a fire of anger also lighting up upon the Noldo's face. Ulcawë just ended up making it worse.

"You cannot deny this, my king, can you?" He spoke as drably as he could manage.

Tata opened his mouth and then closed it again, "I…" He paused. The king glanced upon Ellindë, whose head was still bowed and submissive; offering no argument either. The Noldorin king desperately tried to find some way to avoid the only road that was laid before him. No, death to all could not happen! But slowly, it did dawn to him as he could not think of any other way, and now shared in the dreadful mood. Nothing could be done, "…These words ring true." He said softly.

Again silence fell in the chamber. Nothing else was needed to be said or done, however, out of respect, Ellindë and Ulcawë did not leave without a formal dismissal.

"Regardless of this saddening news…you both deserve a name for yourselves."

Heads snapped up at those words, the two brothers giving each other questioning looks, all the while looking at their king.

Tata smiled grimly at their reaction, "You both have worked enough perhaps even to the point of death, and have been selfless in this recent act of bravery, to be acknowledged formally by me. You, among others, have made discoveries, while they bode ill, that contributed to our growth…and survival."

"What would you have of us, my lord?" Ellindë asked without thinking.

"As of the present moment, I hope that you both will continue to use your skills for the better good; to help us last as long as we possibly can, and perhaps even spread that knowledge to others who may be adept at the same profession. However, you are allowed to join me as I go to meet my fellow rulers…eventually settling back to our houses atop the cliffs." Tata rose a brow, "It surprises me that you managed to endure Gondalda's attitude. I am sure you both tire of his unreasonable ire."

Ellindë heard a small snort come from Ulcawë and the dark Noldo spoke, "I would gladly follow, my lord…for more reasons than just Gondalda."

Ellindë felt eyes on him, expectant of his answer. It would be a great relief to leave; to see a place he has not yet seen. But how good would he be if he simply existed again? Yes, he apparently he would teach some elves; beyond that…well, there was always pottery again…

Seeing the elf was troubled, Tata only gave him a small smile, "I will let you think on it, though if you choose to stay or go, you will be a well-known nér regardless."

"Are we free to leave?" Ulcawë asked, not caring if it was disrespectful or not to ask such from the king.

Tata ended up giving a short chortle, which surprised Ellindë, "Yes."

Ulcawë sighed audibly and emerged from his corner, grabbing Ellindë by the arm and forcing him to follow. When they were well away from the earshot of Tata, the dark Noldo spoke, "I know my threats are meaningless to you, however, if you end up staying…"

"I do not know yet, melnā." Ellindë said dully, "It is between stop working or keep working. What good am I being at the cliffs if I do naught but exist?"

Ulcawë frowned, "I am sure there is plenty to do there, you have but to go look. After our conversation earlier, I would think Luinilockte would want to be gone of this place."

Ellindë stopped walking and put on a 'really?' kind of face, "Fair enough…I will ask her about it."

Ulcawë gave Ellindë a considering look, "Think about your own wellbeing for once too, melnā. If becoming vulnerable is not enough from your…odd intelligence, then the next time you are pushed over the limit something else might happen."

"I do not regret my choice; besides, it got us to where we are now."

Ulcawë shook his head, "I know you do not regret what you do, which is concerning, although good things have seemed to have happened from those choices…"

"I would not say learning what the dark hunter actually is, is a good thing."

No response, and Ellindë did not expect one. Ulcawë was desperate for being alone; Ellindë could not blame him for that. He felt he needed to be left undisturbed again too. And Luinilockte…that was one priority.

Ellindë traversed through the building, ignoring some elves as they walked by doing whatever it was they were doing and found himself in the resting wing. Luinilockte was curled up on a pile of fur and her eyes were glazed over. For now, she was calm, or deep in sleep so that recent happenings did not perturb her too much. Pleased with the sight, Ellindë sat down nearby, his line of sight drifting towards a small opening in the ceiling. The quietness was enough to make his own mind drift, and that did not bother him at all, needing the rest from the things of Kuiviénen.

* * *

 _Kundo = prince._


	24. Exploding is Bad

Luinilockte awoke to seeing her mate nearby. The sight did not instantly bring comfort, not after hearing what she had heard earlier. The elf-sire had the circlet on his head again; even fondling a shoulder mantle, which arouse questions (again) in her mind.

"Your rest I hope was peaceful…"

Luinilockte blinked a few times, "There have been better occasions; those moments I may begin to yearn for more."

Ellindë turned silvery eyes to her, "There will be much that we will yearn for in the close future."

Luinilockte became crestfallen, "So no one will do anything?"

"What is it that we can do, beloved?" Ellindë's gaze became empty and dull, "Not even the king knows an alternative or a way out of our predicament." 'I did not expect one either though…for who among us can fight off this being?'

Luinilockte kept her tongue back and watched as Ellindë lowered his head in depression. Surely, if not even their leaders knew how to deal with this…who did know then? The nis still prodded with questions, persistent in knowing more of the final decision among the leaders, "…What will we do? Abide our time as we used to?"

Ellindë swung the mantle over his shoulders, "That is the only plausible thing to do, while we wait for our demise." He stood up, "…Do you wish to leave this place?"

Luinilockte blinked again. She let the words sink into her mind before she came up with an answer. This place now too has become a place of dread and fear. What point is there staying now? But they came here to provide aid, right? So what good would leaving do? "Do you desire to leave…?"

Ellindë seemed to read through her thoughts, "We are worthless if we leave…I desire to remain as well, however…by request of the king, we can spread what we know to other people, for the better good." The elf paused, "You deserve better than what you have been getting at least; most of the blame is on my shoulders."

Luinilockte was surprised hearing that her spouse had an order (or similar to one) by the king. Why, much more happened in there than she may have realized, "We will go then…" She said softly. The nis stood up.

Quiet descended between them. Eventually, Ellindë gave a wry smile, "Your options of adornment have increased, beloved lady. A fair place atop the cliffs may be devised for you…"

"The cliffs?" Lightly excited bewilderment came on her countenance, "What have we done to deserve a place there?"

The empty void was filled slightly at the nis' enthusiasm, and the smile was a bit sincerer, "According to the others…it is a reward. And a gift."

"When do we leave?"

"When the king and his company do." Ellindë paused again, "We will have a small delay arriving there, though…but we will go there eventually."

Luinilockte nodded once, "It will be as they say, my lord."

Such formal addressing may take a while to get used to…

* * *

Life fell into another routine however grim it was for some. News came in whispers, and many elves' spirits were dampened at the prospect; further resulting with little work being done: out of fear and without any purpose.

The trio that were to leave with the king abode their time as best they could. Luinilockte added a couple more stones to Ellindë's circlet, and made herself one. Ulcawë got his own somewhere else. Melehton and Laikānis heard about them leaving. Laikānis was displeased, while Melehton found it would be good for them. While secretly wishing he could leave too.

"If either of you desire a steward…"

Ulcawë made a face, "I doubt greatly that will be necessary."

Ellindë rose a brow, "One does not know what will happen. We might need one eventually…"

Melehton's eyes lit up. He too also suffered from this despair as he learned about the final decision and often enough his eyes were dimmed, "Eventually. There is the key word."

"Indeed, brother…eventually."

Luinilockte and Laikānis were in the meantime saying their farewells. Soon later the company of the king was soon to depart. The recently "promoted" trio joined the group. It was odd to see that they were heading to the western banks, though many that were new to the party eventually figured it out it was for other business. Meeting with Imin and Enel perhaps. That was likely, and that is where many settled.

* * *

Most of the journey was uneventful. They kept away from the forest edge, fearing what may come out of it if they were too close. Tata and his son had many to guard them. As far as things were concerned, quite a few elves refused to let their leader go out into the wilds in order to witness these tidings. Finwë was the one to do so, being sharp of mind and body, and shared his experiences with his father in enough detail for Tata to imagine it clearly.

As the company drew nearer to their destination, they saw quite a cluster of kwendi. Most of those of the population had really begun to merge closer together. Voices were lifted in song (as per normal), but the songs were dark and sad.

"Cheery as a dark cave…" some heard Tata murmur.

"Word passes quickly." Finwë commented, "Does that mean the others have arrived?"

"Or that their hunters and gatherers have shared this dreariness, my prince." A guard said neutrally.

The words became clearer as they drew nearer, and it did not help anyone's mood.

"The forest grows dark and damp

The waters still and silent

What other sounds save the grim crows?

The vines have overgrown

The moss comes abundantly

And the branches fall and break

The forest claims our poor children

Our husbands and wives

Sisters and brothers

Fear the beyond

Fear the black hunter

Atop the hornless stag…"

They could not bear to listen further. The king and prince were disturbed by what they heard; Finwë more so than Tata.

"Hornless stag? That would be a doe, though…and they are not as grand nor…terrifying to be…"

Tata waved some over, "Learn of the happenings here, check the wellbeing of the people."

Ellindë, Luinilockte, and Ulcawë scattered through the small villages with many others. While this was not their idea of peace, they had orders to obey. If the longhouses were sad, then hearing the oppressed sing and weep was even worse. Pleas for repose, pleas for help…food, even.

Ellindë had heard enough to last him a while, and maybe it was enough for him to be relieved from looking. Tata was speaking to others when Ellindë approached. When the king was done, his intense, strained, and grieved gaze landed on the other unborn.

"It is all the same." Ellindë said lowly, "Hopelessness runs hot through the area. As a result, few go out to retrieve food…"

Tata sighed heavily and rubbed his face, his sight scanning the area for the other companies he was waiting desperately for. He just gave a wave of dismissal.

Ellindë bowed his head and headed for the shoreline. The waters still rippled and lapped against the rocky shore. The elf found little comfort in Kuiviénen's beauty, and that made him dour.

"Is everything turning against us? Can this being turn all that we love into something to be feared?" Ellindë turned as he heard feet against the rocks. To the elf's surprise, it was Finwë. Ellindë dreaded, "I am no better company than anyone else, and I have spoken all I needed to your father."

"I do not expect any light from anything." Finwë said neutrally.

"Why then seek my presence?"

"Pursuit of my own matters…at least to ease the people's hearts."

Ellindë blinked slowly and stood up; he inclined his head, "How may I be of service to you, my lord?"

Finwë took on a softer look, "I know you may have exhausted your care about the sky and its lights, however I have noticed it is dim even here."

Ellindë again blinked and looked up. It was not nearly as thick as the north, but a small haze shielded the sky, "I did not notice…"

"Without the brilliance of the stars…I believe it has made an impact on the will of people."

"My prince, we do not have the ability to remove the haze, if not even the means to."

Finwë still had an even look, "We have flame though."

What would fire do, except cause more of a haze due to the smoke? Ellindë kept his tongue back.

"Some of us at the cliffs have managed to find a way to change the color of fire with certain rocks. Somehow, if a fire is made and powder is sprinkled into it…the hue changes."

Ellindë blinked again, "How is that possible?"

Finwë grinned faintly, "It was a marvelous discovery, now most of the torches are different than the typical orange and red…"

"White fire?"

"It might as well resemble the stars above, for all we know they could be white flame."

Ellindë thought about it, "This may be worth the effort. But, what mineral could make white fire?"

Finwë looked about, "We might need to experiment with that. I presume chalk might be enough…but it is deceiving, for colors arise that contradict the color of the rock that was used."

"I will inform my fellow lord of this, and others, my prince…More hands will make this go faster."

Finwë nodded, "I appreciate the aid. Find as many stones that can be easily ground up, and find me when you have collected all that you are able to."

Ellindë bowed and the prince went on his way. The lone nér left the shoreline to start his search, and luck was kind enough to have Ulcawë run into him.

"You have heard enough of their cries of distress, but this is the worse that I have ever seen."

Ellindë continued to walk by, "I need your assistance."

"Again? No, not after the last time."

Ellindë sighed, "I swear rocks are not going to make you drowsy. If you want to do something that might actually give you joy, then come."

Ulcawë raised a brow, "Rocks?"

"I will explain later…or perhaps kundō Finwë will. If you can find any extra hands, that would be greatly appreciated."

Ulcawë stood dumb as Ellindë continued on his way. The dark Noldo began to question the elf's sanity at that point. But, if it was the prince's orders…Ulcawë rolled his eyes and made a noise of exasperation before going about looking for more help.

* * *

Piles of differently assorted rocks were scattered in a small area. Three extra pairs of hands were there to help gather said rocks, and they bode their time in question to what the prince wanted them to do next.

"We need to grind them in order to get their powder…"

"And how will we collect the powder?"

Finwë looked up at the questioning hunter, "Get a bit of leather to act as…pouches. A lot of it." He then looked at Ulcawë, "It would have been good to have more hands, for we need a lot of powder in order for each settlement to have enough to last them for a long time."

Ulcawë said nothing.

"Will you tell them how to acquire their own?"

"Yes, of course. But first, once we find the right rock that will make white flame…or the right combination, then we will begin grinding that material and dispose the others."

The elves went to work then. Grinding rocks was not very easy, especially without the right tools to get it as fine as they want it. They started with the softer rocks, for they were easier to scrape residue off. Collecting the powder was a bit of a challenge, but for now they gathered enough, by Finwë's words, to sprinkle into the small fire they had built. The flame turned green.

"Let us get to work with grinding all of these rocks, and then we will try each one by themselves, and then combine them if it does not bear the desired result."

More grinding, dropping, shattering…It was tedious, and the elves' hands got very dry, even a few blisters and cuts were acquired. A new fire was made for each mineral, and still the attempts proved vain.

"This is not working, my prince." Sighed one of the elves, "We have tried all of them…"

Another rubbed his hands against his trousers, "Why not toss all of them into the fire? That is the only combination that has not been attempted."

Every one save the prince gave the elf odd stares, "Are you mad? After certain tries the fire sparked and…something…"

"We take the risk!" Finwë exclaimed and he grabbed a decent amount of each powder and tossed it into the new fire.

"Wait!"

A big flash of white and a loud noise happened, and everyone fell down. Once things had settled down, and heart rates slowed, Ellindë and Ulcawë were the first to get up. Finwë was still trying to wrap his head around what happened, but since he was closer to the blast…

"My lord!" Ellindë shouted and rushed towards the prince, along with another elf who finally got to his feet and joined the other nér.

They sat Finwë up and the prince was excited in eye and face. He looked towards the small burnt spot surrounding the fire, "Well I be…it worked!"

Everyone turned their eyes towards the "bonfire", and the flame was indeed white. The close to familiar light was welcoming, but it would not be the same as the stars above, but it will have to do.

"…How do we manage to make this without causing…destruction?"

Finwë shook everyone off and stood up, "I do not know, but we accomplished it!"

"Could this potentially be harnessed to…fight the dark hunter?" a younger elf asked.

Ulcawë looked dour, "And cause a forest fire? We would be dead before the next repeat of the stars."

Ellindë had spoken no word, his eyes staring at the flickering white flame before them. He looked up to see Tata coming with a couple warriors trailing behind him; they were afraid. But seeing no one hurt unduly, relief splattered across the king and his men.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tata began.

"Replicate the stars, Atū." Finwë said quickly and motioned to the fire, "This may lift the spirits of the kwendi by a large scale."

Tata glanced at the fire and he frowned, "By causing a flash of light and loud noise in order to achieve that? I do not think so, my son."

Finwë then appeared disappointed, though one of the experimenters came in to intervene, "We will find a way to prevent that, my king…"

Tata rose a brow, studying those present. His gaze drifted over to the ones with cut hands (Ellindë and Ulcawë being among them), "Get those cleaned before they become worse, and go about your business after, for nothing else needs to be done at the present moment."

Said elves bowed and left the small clearing.

* * *

Ulcawë and Ellindë walked back to the lake and removed the dust and blood from their hands. Ellindë still remained silent.

"Clever boy…" Ulcawë muttered.

"A dangerous feat…" Ellindë added absently, "We all could have been burned for all we know."

"Still, it would be a good distraction, even if that would mean running for your life."

Ellindë blinked, "Let us cause a panic among the people, a bright idea, melnā." He said sarcastically.

Ulcawë chuckled, "I would not mind doing it again…"

"Do it without me then."

A few other words were spoken, somehow it was humorous banter, and that was good to experience again. Ellindë eventually left the lake in search of Luinilockte. He came to one of the small villages, and again the dourness returned. The elf-lord found his spouse against a reed wall with her head bowed.

Ellindë carefully approached her, and she smiled as best as she could, but seeing the scabbing marks she frowned, "How did you acquire those?" Luinilockte moved away from the wall to inspect said wounds.

"A lot of rock gathering…" Ellindë did not want to go into detail about what happened afterwards.

Luinilockte rose a brow; her nigh empty eyes met his, "I have never heard such grief before in my life…" She said sorrowfully.

Ellindë frowned and looked at his wife with sympathy, "I know."

"What can be done to lift these poor people?"

"That is what I have been helping kundō Finwë with…Hopefully it will work in the end."

Luinilockte was relieved, although she did not know what was going on with the white fire. For all she knew, she wanted to be alone with her spouse, since they had not been together for some time now, "Food…I doubt you have eaten, since you hardly do at all."

"I rather not take from the little that is left…"

"A small amount, beloved, else you will not be able to function as well as you are."

Ellindë said nothing and complied to the nis' wish, and they went on their way.

* * *

 _A/N *blinks very slowly* Feanor had to learn his explosive organized chaos...stuff, from someone._

 _Atu = father._


	25. Tension, and Cowardice

The white fire could not be harnessed due to its…explosive properties. None wanted to stand having to experience the blast every time they lit a fire, even though it did bring a form of comfort to some. Ulcawë was about the only elf willing to make them, even Finwë, for the rush that the fire gave. However, for the latter it was not approved of, fearing that he will eventually get severely injured. Without a doubt, it happened. One of the fire-starters miscalculated it and ended up being a living torch. The screams were unheard of, and it caused great fear among elves seeing an elf burning alive. Raised voices filled a village, and thankfully the poor elf managed to get to the lake in time.

The burns were bad, and the victim was in great discomfort and pain. Tata heard of this and saw it for himself before he turned to seek Finwë out.

"This will be shut down immediately." The king spoke harshly, "There is no reason to cause more of a stir when tensions are already high."

Finwë kept his head bowed and said nothing. What seemed to be a good idea ended up in failure…but that elf was persistent in participating in this act.

Many went to visit the kwenda, and it only caused more of a panic. Rumors and ill words spread through the camp, and many kept to themselves and away from the royal company.

* * *

Ellindë looked with mild horror at the burns and trembled, now glad that he did not catch fire when this first started. Glad that he did not get burned, nor the others, and Finwë…

The elf moaned in his sleep, and the elf-lord did not care if he would hear or not, "This is unfair to you that this happened…for that I mourn for you. I hope against hope that this will not take your life."

Ellindë arose and left the hut and saw Luinilockte standing along the edge of the settlement. She turned and saw her husband's eyes were slightly red and wet. She had been too startled at the sight of the burns to say anything. She and a couple other healers did all they could for the poor nér, but this was beyond their experience, and that unsettled all who saw it and likely scarred their minds.

Luinilockte came closer to her husband who just stared at her with emptiness. Ellindë shook his head slowly, "All our efforts for cheer have failed…" A tear trickled down out of his eye, "We should not be here anymore if it is that…hopeless."

Luinilockte felt empty as well and she said no word, knowing that was all too true. The two lowered their heads and stared at the grass, oddly enough they began to hum one of the dreary tunes that seemed to float in the air so much. Ellindë eventually began to leave the camp and he lifted his head when he heard his name. A messenger? Gold haired…Well by the stars: a full grown Hwesta, and for some strange reason Ellindë felt his heart rejoice at the sight of a Vanya.

"Kherū Ellindë," The lithe elf called and he reigned into a halt from his running. The two Noldor closed the distance with bright silver eyes. Hwesta blinked rapidly, disturbed by their sudden relief, "I was sent to-"

"You have grown." Luinilockte interrupted.

Again the Vanya blinked, "…Yes, I have, but-"

"Have the other hosts arrived?" Ellindë asked after. He paused as the Vanya did not answer and the Noldo bowed his head, "Forgive us, Hwesta, we have seen naught but grief and despair for three quarters of one rotation. It is a good thing to see a familiar face, even if we have only spoken twice…"

Understanding reflected in the Vanya's blue orbs, "It is good that I was not pestering enough to be rejected back then…for some seem to find my demeanor annoying. Yes, the other hosts have arrived. You are not aware of this, but the kings have discussed the conditions of each bank…" The elf's brows furrowed, "Reluctant to say that nowhere seems to be boding well."

"Have they come to a decision?"

"Close to…which is why I was told to find you and your fellow lords, and the few ladies that are part of the company."

Ellindë looked behind at Luinilockte. She was not considered one of them, having not been in charge of any house. Nay, those nissi were hardy and strong, built to lead. Ellindë appeared confused, but Luinilockte gave a grave smiled and shook her head.

"I have a patient to monitor…Please, keep safe out there."

Luinilockte came close to Ellindë kissed his face before she went off. Ellindë just stood there oddly; Hwesta was waiting in the meantime. The Noldo turned towards the Vanya, "Let us go then."

Hwesta nodded and turned, heading back to where he came.

* * *

"See, we have been here in vain attempt to get something productive in operation. Alas that none have the energy to try!"

Imin was very grave, Enel having a dangerous fire in his eyes, and Tata was just frustrated with all that has been happening. Almost nothing was different, save that some shores fared slightly better than the other: in both supply and mood. The south seemed to be managing decently, the north barely thriving, and the west…it was not good.

"Few if any go out anymore, and soon starvation will kick in."

Enel hissed, "Why have you not thought of sending in your own company, Tata? The time is now that we need to do so."

Imin kept a cool voice, "We have asked too much of the people. They are weary and at unrest. Yes, we must send in those in our company into the forest."

Tata shot up, "For how long though? Do we even know that this will pass and things return to normal?"

"Since when was anything normal!?" Imin shouted, "Nothing has ever been normal since we have awoken!"

Enel tensed and clenched his hands, "Normality is not a thing…"

Tata also made fists but ended up having to rub his temples, "Kwendi will start dying if we do nothing."

"But we can do nothing about it." Enel grew flat in face and tone, "What if this black hunter is only taking people away for their own good…?"

The two other rulers looked on in horror at that idea, even some bystanders were terrified of that.

"Enel," Tata started, "Have you not seen what Imin and I have seen? Kwendi emerge about ready to drop dead, and when they are: they are vulnerable. Helpless. I doubt that this being wants to be of assistance to us, if all they do is pick and choose which ones they want to take. If they did desire to help, they would have appeared by now."

Silence; the Telerin and Noldorin kings stared at their Vanyarin better (supposedly). Imin looked drab and dull. Eventually, he just gave into his opinion that was there since the beginning of the conversation, "We can do nothing except survive as long as we possibly can." Murmurs from the onlookers were heard, and Imin continued, "However, we will send in a few into the forest, to see what can be found…" With that the Vanya turned and faced the gathered group, "Any who are willing to tread into the forest may come forward."

* * *

Is this why they wanted them present? Are they that disposable? No, anyone could go willingly…but not when he had about died the last time. Ellindë lost all color; even Ulcawë had gone pale. Both agreed going out there now was an act of foolishness. While the west side had fond memories of relative safety, they questioned that truth now. They were not willing to go out and test luck again, and if they did not manage to escape…stars know what will happen afterwards.

A few strong nissi and néri stepped forward: Noldor, Teleri, and Vanyar alike. A company of ten. Imin appeared pleased, although it was obvious he had hoped for more. Ellindë and Ulcawë both shuffled back in order to remain unseen. Tata however caught their movements, though instead of scolding them, he gave them looks of dismissal, since the king already knew what had happened the last time.

A wave from Imin meant full dismissal from the area, however, out of curiosity, many lingered to watch.

Ulcawë and Ellindë did not though, and they left.

* * *

"I sense tragedy on the horizon." Ellindë looked behind to where they were recently.

"We are bloody cowards…" Ulcawë said remorsefully, "We knew, yet we did not bother to speak up."

"How could we?"

Ulcawë stopped abruptly, "By opening your mouth, that is how." He scowled and looked back, "Here we could have prevented loss, but I have the biggest feeling very few will return, if at all."

Ellindë also stopped, "They will cling to whatever hope is there for the sake of survival; they would not have listened." Ellindë raised a hand, his face stern, "Tensions are high, melnā, we both probably know that better than anyone, save others who are unborn or have experienced the same that we have. One small word of what the dark hunter possibly is capable of will set the whole lake into hysteria."

Ulcawë knitted his brows together, "Why do I get the feeling that is going to happen anyway, with or without our influence?"

Ellindë sighed, "It will make the "peace" last longer if we stay silent."

The two lords went down different paths.


	26. A Known Loss

It had been a full rotation of the stars since Tata and his company came to the western bank, and a fraction of an eighth of a rotation passed since the company of ten went into the forest. Since then, all seemed eerily silent, save for the still ever present songs. Although those have become much fainter since they arrived.

Ellindë reminisced the time when all was happy and glad, with no worry or fear…If such a time could ever come back. Everything so abundant, cheerful…Light. The light. It had been dimmed, and unconsciously the nér looked up. The stars dimmed and lightened in an irregular pattern. The dimness never threatened to shield the stars completely, but no one could be certain. At least the light came back to full brightness…

Ellindë remembered what it was he was doing: bringing some medicinal plants for the healers to use for the burnt elf. That was almost the only thing that kept himself busy, for he was in no mood to shape clay. He sighed and continued on his way.

* * *

Nothing had changed with the elf's condition, and that was not encouraging for anyone who visited regularly. Luinilockte began to grind the proffered herbs in a small stone bowl, and another healer was trying to get the patient to drink something. Ellindë just stood by, having nothing better to do at the moment.

"No more…" came the raspy voice.

"You must drink." Pleaded the healer. The efforts were in vain and she sighed, "He has not eaten much and now he refuses to drink."

Luinilockte looked away from her work, "Why…?"

Ellindë set searching eyes on the wounded kwenda. While the Noldo was no skilled healer, he did notice the slowed breaths the nér breathed. And this change of behavior was a bad omen. Ellindë did not bother even to ask his wife or her colleague and he stepped forward, looking down at the still badly burnt elf, "What ails you beyond your physical hurt?" he asked softly.

The nér did not move, and though raspy, his voice shone the despair he felt, "The burden of living, kherū…What achievement have we gained since our existence?"

The healers looked at the tall Noldo who kept a cool (yet anxious) mien, "Much has been accomplished since that time, my friend. Things of beauty have been wrought by our…your, hands."

The elf scoffed and ended up coughing in the end, "What have I wrought except my end?"

Luinilockte and the other elf jumped, the latter moving closer, "My lord, please, give him some air…"

The elf vainly shook his head, "No…he asked, and I will answer."

"You must rest and be left to peace."

Ellindë at this point did move back by the request of the nis, and Luinilockte took his place by the uplifted space. Still the burnt nér was determined to say his mind.

"It has been long since anything good has happened…and none of our efforts to have it be that way again have been true. Nothing, but a dark future awaits us…" the elf cracked open his eyes by a small amount, "Kherū…"

Ellindë again stepped forward, his heart was clenching in uncomfortable ways. He could not give any false hope; he would not do that…could not…

"…By your leave, I will go to the unknown…"

Ellindë was unsure how to answer that, but now his mind was full of dread. It is not possible…but is it? The Noldo did not know if his words were well chosen at that moment, or many cycles afterwards, "You were never under my command; you were always free to do what you desired."

The elf smiled weakly, "A good reminder…"

No more words were spoken, and it took the three a good long while to register the lack of air passing through the burnt elf. He had stopped breathing. Ellindë felt all blood drain from his head; his heart beginning to pound harder than ever before, and great dismay fell upon his spirit. He did not even realize he was shaking.

"Come away. Now." He pleaded to something close to hysteria to Luinilockte.

Fast and quick gulps of air were coming from the nissi, and Luinilockte without any thought tried to get closer, "No…no, no!" she about shrieked in her horror at the first sight of death. An elf. Dead.

Ellindë ended up having to pull her into his arms and drag her away against her will, Luinilockte being blind to everything else _but_ that one sight before her. The lady was ferocious when she wanted to be, the nér had to give her credit for that, though he did not think of that at the present moment: determined to get her away from the house where the death had occurred.

They got out into the field before Ellindë finally brought himself and his maddened spouse to the ground and held the startled nis close as she sobbed inconsolably. Even the nér was close to weeping without any control; only a heavy stream of tears was flowing.

An outcry was heard from the settlement behind them, and many more…While the dead elf was not very well known, his demise was still enough to cause this reaction, for many have not witnessed not-living before.

Weeping and sobbing was the key sound in the air that night; loud enough for possibly many other settlements to hear and cease their song.

Ellindë paid no heed to anything else save his wife and his own grief as they sat in the moist grass. Said grass was being trampled by other feet, and when the elf-lord looked up, noticed Hwesta, Ulcawë, Finwë, and a few others he did not know.

"Death among the kwendi." Was all he said to them.

The Vanya went slightly green but, like the Noldorin prince and other lords, they all went off towards where the incident happened. Ulcawë just stood there with wet eyes. Eventually he lifelessly knelt down on the grass as well, "Who can show us mercy?"

Ellindë looked back at his wife, her sobbing had finally stilled to some degree, but occasionally she sniffed or whined. No words could have been said to assuage the sense of loss of reason or coherency. They all instead mourned their loss, and other losses unknown to them.

* * *

 _A/N Alright...maybe enough feels in one sitting, if this caused any. My bad if it got a bit irregular, that spark hit me good..._


	27. It is Pointless

Empty. Absolutely void of emotion, except grief. Ellindë was inside a hut, laying on top of a small pile of fur; Luinilockte was on top of him and asleep with her eyes closed; her head resting against his chest. It had been a while now since the death of the elf, but still the aftereffect floated heavily in the air. It had been long enough for gnawing hunger to afflict them…

Dark circles and faint signs of growing gauntness came upon the elves, as far as Ellindë could see when he went out. Little news did he hear, now desiring to be remote from all the happenings of the world. But he was still part of it, judging by the sounds his stomach made. Hwesta came by every now and then to bring water and whatever small amount of food that was left in the stores. The Vanya was also suffering from the growing affliction, and seeing the corpse…Well, there was sickness that night too.

Regardless, Ellindë was again stressed and under too much for his head to understand entirely, and likely a quarter of the population was too. It all happened too fast. Everything was happening too fast. Arriving…pleading…flashes of light…forest…losing the will to live…Any escape from this was welcome, and if an empty hut is where that escape was, then by grief that was where he was going to go, if at least to let things settle and slow before he partook in anything again actively.

Profound dullness. That was it.

Ellindë opened his eyes, not realizing that they were closed before, and he heard someone approach. Or maybe two people, but one was certain: Hwesta again.

The same dark circles, the growing gauntness; tiredness…not a new sight, but the Vanya's brightness had now dimmed considerably, much like the stars above. If the Vanyar cannot endure this, then who can?

"You must find my presence a bore at this point, but…as long as I know where you both are I am not going to let you just give up entirely." Hwesta looked upon the sleeping nis with a concerned frown.

"It may be good that you are intervening." Ellindë started lowly, "…Or else we may have been gone by now."

Hwesta, so easily anxious, about lost all color again and he stared at the Noldo, "You are not one to give up though, my lord, if my ears did not betray me."

Ellindë gave a breathless snort, now plastering his face with cool, calm, neutrality, "Those times there were many directions to take, each with different ends to face should one be picked. That is the same for everyone. However, now…there are no favorable options; the ones that are available are equally dour, and a different means for an end of our kind."

The bluntness was very present; it was true, and Hwesta ended up mute in inability to answer.

Ellindë continued to watch, "There is no other way out, Hwesta, unless by some good strand of luck the stars should outshine this darkness and drive away the oklā…Or better yet: they manifest themselves into physical, reachable, things."

"Luck…has not been kind to any of us." Hwesta looked down, "If truly we are at an impasse, what then? Wait to be devoured by the darkness, or give up like that poor being did?"

Ellindë shook his head slowly, "Neither are favorable, young one…But the latter would be a better end than to see what the first is."

Hwesta looked up again and would have said something if he did not hear someone and turn abruptly. His blood ran cold seeing Ulcawë.

The dark Noldo's face and eyes said 'I am done' all over and tired orbs stared at the uneasy Vanya. Ellindë felt that Ulcawë just witnessed or heard something beyond reckoning; fear was building up and the desire to not have that tale be recounted also was growing inside. The verge of going insane was already being pressed; hearing more of the trouble out there would only guarantee it happening.

Eventually, the dark Noldo intimidated the poor elf into leaving with all haste, and soon Ulcawë turned his gaze upon the other two present.

Ellindë thought what he should say, now unsure if any word could be said that will not set the bulky elf off, "…The intimidating figure. I have not once seen Hwesta be around you without becoming scared…"

"I cannot help it, nor do I care at the moment if people will run from me seeing my coming." Ulcawë's voice was flat.

Morbid curiosity of what was going on out there was close to overwhelming (if enough emotions or desires had been overwhelming already...), but the sheer pressure of everything that has transpired just made the nér unable to prevent himself from asking, "What news…?" he faltered, too weary to finish.

"They came back." Ulcawë appeared haunted then; the obvious scarring to his mind was present. Before Ellindë could ask (he did not know if the elder would continue, but he was not going to take the chance), the dark elf went further, "…three, only…and they have lost their minds. I am not going to relate what they had said, for the chill still rings in my ears." He frowned, "…the kings about lost their minds too."

"That does not surprise me…" Ellindë murmured, "…other than seeing one of our kind dead, nothing will surprise me, except if the hunter should come to us at last."

"Well do not think about that, or else it will happen."

"If it has not happened already, melnā. Yes, my words are full of despair and provide no comfort for anyone, but it is the truth."

Ulcawë, like Hwesta, stared blankly at the elf. Like anyone else, he knew it to be true, for they have done all they can to sort this chaos. Alas, the chaos was too wild for them to handle, and have little to no means to get it under control. Ulcawë sighed, "Truth indeed…" He looked at Luinilockte, "…some are unwilling to accept it."  
Ellindë's voice grew mildly defensive, "If not now: eventually."

Ulcawë reeled slightly at the edginess in the tone and "the fire" in the eyes. That probably was a sign to leave…Ulcawë did not want to suffer this elf's anger when it was aroused, it was very unpleasant, "Eventually…I think I might find myself a quiet place. A good idea on your part for thinking of this."

The sharpness in Ellindë's voice had disappeared as quickly as it surfaced, "I would have been as hysterical as everyone else if I did not…"

Ulcawë nodded his leave and left.

Ellindë defensively held Luinilockte a bit tighter against him. Helplessness swarmed his being and Ellindë could not help but start to weep again silently. Why now? There is no point in behaving like a child, for their crying pleas will go unanswered. What is the point in shedding tears? Nothing. There was no point to it at all. Not anymore.

* * *

 _Okla = bad._


	28. Trying, Failure, Trees, Quiet Banter

Again the shade of dreamless sleep overcame the elf, awakening to the sound of more songs of doom. Luinilockte was at last awake, but she was lucid and almost uncaring as she lay atop her spouse. She must have sensed Ellindë coming to.

"I had hoped this was all a nightmare…" she uttered dully.

Ellindë looked down at the brown curly haired head, "It is a living nightmare, sadly."

Bluntness and clarity could be spared for other times, but they served their purpose in making points clear. She would have preferred if Ellindë could be candid at more convenient moments than all the time, but there was no stopping him and his personality, "When can we leave?"

Never. No one had the strength to travel far, and that was putting it lightly. They did not have enough to travel, and at this point of time no one was willing to go out into the forest anymore. Even the will to move had been slowly diminishing: waiting for their doom to come. Ellindë closed his eyes, "Not by the way we are used to…"

Luinilockte frowned and she slowly slid off of the tall elf and planted her feet onto the ground, her legs stiff. She stared blankly at a reed wall; eventually turning to leave with no word.

Ellindë frowned also and let whatever light come to his sight again. He too arose and followed Luinilockte out into the world again. Still dreary, the songs still persisted, and a few kwendi were huddled against rocks, buildings, or huddling close to one another. They appeared as gaunt as most people expected them to be. Ellindë turned his head towards the west; up the small incline, and saw no one. That, or they could be a bit further out there, and his perspective was bad too…

The stars seemed to be brighter: brighter than usual, but what was the difference? They were brighter; and dimmed still. Have they forsaken them finally? It seems reasonable, since most everything had finally forsaken them too.

Luinilockte stood at the western outskirts of the camp, dazed and almost seemed to be listening to something. Ellindë came to her wordlessly.

"The trees are restless…" her voice still dulled, "…That or I am hearing things finally."

Ellindë squinted and strained his sight to see something that likely was not there, even straining his ears…focusing… "They seem at peace."

"We are not."

"No, we are not…"

"I hear footsteps…"

Ellindë blinked and looked around; seeing no one approaching. Concern wrought on his face as his wife stood listless with…a hint of terror. She moaned and sagged down to the ground with her face touching it. The worst is now coming, truly. Are they now going to start hearing things? Would he lose Luinilockte at last?

"V-veruin…I…we…we cannot take this anymore. We just cannot."

Ellindë knelt down and gently pulled her upright, still having no words of comfort to offer.

"So tired…"

"Then rest more." The nér said as gently as he possibly could manage, at the same time refusing to think that now their doom was at hand, if it was to be so very soon, but his heart began to beat faster, "...too much excitement for all of us…"

Luinilockte slowly nodded and stood up again, "Go see the others…should not stay idle for too much longer, veruin…"

And she should keep idle. Ellindë watched as the nis went her way and then back up to the small hill. It looked to be so far, too far of a climb. No…he would get up and do something. It did not matter what, but maybe…maybe, it might be different, if even by a little. It does not matter. The elf began to make the easy walk up the hill, uncaring of everything.

* * *

They had the biggest migraines anyone could ever imagine. It hurt hard enough that their heads might just split in two. Would that not be nice? No, no, it would not be nice to be dead. Even though they did not know what it would be like. Likely just a dreamless sleep in a permanent, silent, lightless, night. It might be better than to be living through all this though.

Imin, Tata, and Enel just existed, just like everyone else. They had done all that was possible and that could be thought of. And what good did it do? Just lose seven elves to the forest, which by extension the dark hunter, and have three return with the most dreadful story they had ever heard. Said story must have gotten loose to the rest of the public, for now there were more songs of that person being lifted into the sky.

They had failed. Failed in every sense of the word. They had failed leading their clans, failed to sustain them so they could live; failed protecting them from the growing darkness. Whatever small amount of pride and perseverance they had built up in the starlit years, it was trampled down into the ground in the speed of blowing a flame out with breath. They just could not understand this thing. No one could.

Await their doom. That was all that could be done.

But, maybe…just maybe…Enel was right about the kidnappings. They were done so the elves could be saved and be taken away from this place of hardship and misery. No…absolutely not. Not after the story they had heard from the three maddened elves. They told it in too much detail. Too much _frightening_ detail. It came to be so vivid in their minds that they all just gave up right there and then.

The three looked up from staring pointlessly at the ground, their eyes turning upon their sons (and Imin's daughter) who had looked at them with pity despite their own apprehension and sorrow. All of them knelt down and kept silence; their heads bowed. The kings also bowed their heads again; their shoulders weighing heavy on their backs.

* * *

Ulcawë was hugging his legs as he just stared absently at nothing. The air primarily, or maybe even the stars. The trees were being noisy and that was just irritating as all get out. Why did they have to be so restless now? For star's sake, they could have been noisy when everything was _fine_! What bothered him even further was that anything that was different from what was happening now was very unsettling. He could not even remain calm if he even saw a bird. That was how bad it was.

Ellindë was right about the tension. Still, would it have been better to die out there trying to get things in order, or to remained in anxiety for what the future holds? Was the known better than the unknown? But, he was a Noldo for crying out loud! They ALWAYS wanted to seek the unknown!

Ulcawë yelled in frustration at that moment; rising to his feet and slightly dizzily ran over to a tree and just hit it. The tree was quite displeased and it stopped its rustling, and Ulcawë stopped hitting it even after the first punch. Bark was hard…and it hurt. The elf stared at it.

"Just quit your humming and I will not hurt anymore of you."

The tree rustled again: either to infuriate the elf further or to say sorry, Ulcawë was not sure, but he did not care. He turned back to where he was before. Vaguely he saw Finwë and Elwë in the distance walking along the edge of the forest. The Telerin prince was about as restless as the trees, and the two kwendi were talking something fierce. Still, the dark elf did not care. But it sounded urgent…Small bits of conversation were picked up.

"…never have they been this noisy…" the Teler said.

"…no? Why do they start doing this now…?" the Noldo followed.

"…Warning. Stay silent and let me listen…If they should yield anything to our advantage at last, then by all the fair lakes and lights I need to hear it."

Ulcawë shook his head slowly. Alright, listen to the trees…all they ever were good for was for good vantage points. And comfort. But they could have done that sooner. Still the elf never understood the Teleri and their plant sense. Whatever…he will not bother the two princes with his assumed "scary" presence.

* * *

"Kherū, it surprises me that you are still alive despite how gangly you look…"

Ellindë said nothing to the Vanya as he lightly shivered in the cooler air. Was this worse than being forced into unconsciousness: being terribly cold and even weak? It certainly surpassed the experience (in a bad way) in the glade of his awakening, which by now probably has overgrown and become ugly. He felt another shoulder wrap be tossed over his head, like he needed another, but that was to be wrapped around somewhere else.

"Hardy we are…" the Noldo said at last, "…it would take a lot to get rid of us apparently."

Hwesta frowned and looked about the area. Most of those that were in the company of the kings had gathered. Well, some of them, actually…Quite a fair amount of people have dispersed into the small villages or even left the western bank entirely, so the company had lessened in numbers considerably. The three elf kings were in sight in their still lightly huddled position, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It is hard to tell." Ellindë's eyes drooped, "I would like to say it is a good thing…in other circumstances…"

The nér's voice trailed off and silence reigned. Hwesta just stood there until he laid down on the grass and curled up into a small ball. He was not quaking or weeping, just unsure of what else to do. Ellindë ignored the Vanya at this point. Eventually, he noticed Ulcawë coming to join the "party", and the bulkier Noldo (though he has lost some weight due to not eating enough) stared at the poor sight of an even skinnier Noldo.

"Are you sure you are not Teler? Again it is hard to tell with how you look." Ulcawë asked; a bit of his normal tone coming back.

Ellindë actually gave an earnest smile however small it was, "No…I can assure you I am not."

Ulcawë flexed his knuckles as small bruises decorated his hand, "And you managed to get all the way up here despite the fact you are wasting."

"There are a lot of others who fair far worse…"

"What of Luinilockte?"

Ellindë grew distant again; the smile was lost, "On the verge to leaving us, I think…but I cannot be sure. And I hope it will not be so." Fear and slight desperation crept on his face.

Ulcawë just watched; even casting a glance at the flopped Vanya nearby, "Leave how?" The dark elf was given a flat look and realization kicked in, and he shut his mouth.

"How did you acquire those bruises?" Ellindë asked, for there was not much to comment or talk about other than that one sight that may linger for quite some time.

"The trees were being a nuisance." Ulcawë frowned, "I had to lash my anger out on something…and it did not approve."

"Trees do not like being hurt." Hwesta said suddenly, "Anyone should know that." He stilled instantly as he felt glaring eyes pierce his back.

Ellindë smirked at the sight. At least it was something humorous, "It is better than harming someone else though."

Ulcawë heaved a sigh and looked away from the gold-haired nér, "To think the yellow-heads were the first other people we saw…" he grumbled.

"They are pleasant to be around." Ellindë looked at Hwesta, "Is that not true?"

Hwesta gulped, "I-if that is what you want to believe, my lords…"

"Well, it has to be true, if what I heard about some Ñoldor being drawn by the Banayar's appearances are not just random ideas."

Unbeknownst to the Noldor Hwesta actually blushed, "…True…" he answered tentatively.

The smile returned to Ellindë, again earnest and his eyes brightened a bit. Ulcawë also seemed to lighten up a little bit, although he still bore an unfriendly look. There were certain expressions that Ulcawë had, that only the ones well known to him could unravel: neutral grumpy, faking grumpy, and then actually grumpy. The first was always constant (before all the trouble started), the second normally arousing during amusing discussions, and the last…well, it would not be wise to have that happen.

"Bah, it is the yellow and silver hair that does it. They all have the colors of stones and minerals of the earth."

Ellindë chewed his inner cheek, "So what shall we do if we see you trying to woo a Banayan girl? Should we pull her away from you?" He tried to plaster an innocent look as he was scowled at.

Hwesta smiled faintly at the easy banter. Yes, it was at his people's expense, but who cared right now? Anything of light talk is good to hear again. It might even be heard by others as the brothers were engaging in stupid talk. That was all he could ask for, is just for things to be "normal" again.


	29. A Different Light

Finwë and Elwë were running quite fast, but not in a way that any who saw them would be alarmed. It did not matter anyway; someone was going to go into a panic attack for some reason or another…Finwë tripped on an overgrown root. Elwë rolled his eyes.

"Clumsy." He pulled the Noldo up.

"Not my fault."

Eventually they slowed their pace as they neared the gathering. The kings lifted their heads at the sight of the two princes: Enel and Tata immediately going into paternal mode at their children's sudden disappearance and return.

"No word…" Tata said in exasperation, "No trace. Do you want us to die?"

Finwë lowered his head, "Lord Elwë-"

"Silence." Enel ordered and the Noldorin prince fell silent. The Telerin king looked upon the tallest of his offpsring, "You know something."

"The trees." Elwë began, confusion lighting up his eyes, but his voice still held strong, "…They…they are warning us. Something is coming, but they will not say what."

Enel about fainted in the most unkingly manner; Tata about did too, were it not that there were others to prevent them from hitting the ground. That being their sons…Imin just stared at the scene.

"Why would they not tell you?" the Vanyarin king asked. At the intensifying look of lost, he planted both hands on his face.

"Everything has truly abandoned us." Enel blinked rapidly, "If not even the trees will speak fully…"

"We lost it a long time ago." Tata said sharply, "It is about time we stop wishing for anything different."

"Look." Elwë pointed above the canopy to the west and even looked up, "…it has gotten brighter. It has been long since the stars have shown their light fully, but it still shines clear in my memory: and I can tell that these are brighter than they ever been."

Finwë also looked. Deep in the recesses of his own mind those memories came back, and agreed with his friend, "He speaks true, my lords."

The kings looked up tiredly. As much as Enel and Tata tried, they could not find those happy times. Imin, though, did, and he stood on his feet. The Vanya squinted, and forced his ears to hear beyond what they could normally hear, even though it may exhaust him further.

…trampling of grass…branches moving…and some strange noise?

Imin pulled away, unable to strain himself further. Expectant eyes were on the king, waiting for what he had to say.

What could he say? All he knew that again his head pounded in tune with his heart. He did not know what that was! Was their last stand finally coming? Should they all flee, or stand so close to the forest? No, they were _too_ close… "…Move away, and whoever is brave enough to stay close may, or else they can return to the settlements."

* * *

Ellindë, Hwesta, and Ulcawë listened and watched the scene that was transpiring nearby, like everyone else that was near too. Hwesta had gone pale, Ellindë uncertain, and Ulcawë: troubled. At the sound of needing to leave they all stood up quickly. Some others about fell down again from their weakness. Ellindë looked down the hill carefully.

"A-am I a-allowed to leave?" Hwesta asked with trepidation.

"Yes, go." Ellindë said quietly.

Hwesta was gone in a flash. Ulcawë shot Ellindë a slightly concerned look. The taller elf just gave a solemn expression in response.

"This the end then?" the younger asked.

"I suppose so…Or it could be a different beginning…"

Ulcawë raised a brow at those words, "I begin to question your state of mind, melnā." He sighed and got the somewhat stiffened elf moving, "It would not surprise me either, with your health failing rapidly."

Ellindë frowned, "I still have some sense."

"Whatever small amount you had left to begin with."

As quick as they could they began their descent.

* * *

Luinilockte cleaned some of the roots as best she could. Her arms just did not want to work as efficiently as they once did. She gave a prolonged sigh. She has been doing that a lot lately. But what else could she do? Luinilockte turned to share some of her findings with kwendi that desperately needed them. They did not say anything. It was just silent communication. The nis carefully strode again to the edge of the settlement and looked up the hill.

Lonely and desperate for people she knew, she wondered how her friends at the north shore faired. Perhaps not any better than how she and the others faired here on the west. When did it all go wrong? Luinilockte could not immediately recall, as it was all buried beneath the present. Her mind was a bit off kilter anyway. Rightfully placed worry overcame her and she began to go up the hill as fast as her feet would take her.

Surprise filled her seeing that many were coming down, and the nis quickly scanned amidst the group for the two she knew since her beginning. They were spotted immediately and she started in a small jog.

Without any formal greeting she asked hesitantly, "Has something happened?"

The néri before her watched her with distant looks. Ellindë was the first to answer, "…It appears so. King Imin has ordered us to come away from the forest…" Submissive fear flashed suddenly on his features, "…We believe the end has finally come."

Luinilockte's heart about stopped at that. Her franticness flew over to Ulcawë, who just maintained being stone. She sighed and shook her head and cast her gaze downward, "If the king commands it…" Subconsciously she grabbed hold of Ellindë's hand and pulled him along gently.

"At this point it is everyone for themselves." Ulcawë murmured to no one and he picked up his pace a little bit, eager to get away from the forest and its whispering trees…and to stay alive as long as possible.

Ellindë exhaled slowly, repeating himself, "It could be the end now."

Luinilockte stopped walking and set a firm gaze into the elder's, "Then I am glad to have spent the time I have had with you.

Ellindë carefully pulled her slightly more fragile form close. Very close, and far more intimate than has happened yet, "And I with you, melmë…"

The nis' body shook, overwhelmed with emotion for the innumerable time. No matter, if this was the end…then whatever good things that happened to them, he would treasure them until the last moment of thought.

* * *

The kings walked cautiously and slowly through the sward; with only a few elves as guards should anything come out from the forest while their backs were turned. They just could not take any risks, despite the fact that even their leaders had lost faith in themselves.

"What is it that you felt?" Enel looked with question upon the elder.

Imin did not want to talk about it, but answered regardless, "Someone, as your son and the trees said, is coming…the signs are clear."

Tata frowned, "Now? Then it is wise that we are moving away…"

Imin looked over his shoulder. The sense of apprehension grew stronger with each passing moment. It felt overwhelming, along with another strong sense of something…good or bad.

Tata and Enel stopped as Imin did; so did everyone else that were with them. Imin did not budge.

"Imin?" Nothing. For the who-knows-what time, panic seized everyone's hearts. Why would the Vanya just freeze like that? "Imin!"

Something was terribly out of sync. With everything. A presence grew closer and closer, and with that an imposing force. Why all of a sudden did a light, though vague, come out of the forest?!

Without any warning, Imin's eyes opened wide and practically yelled at the top of his lungs, "EL-Ā!"

Again with no warning, a blinding, bright, sudden, light shone on them all, and many who were in close proximity of this sudden thing threw themselves to the ground to shield their faces. Petrified, no one made any noise, save perhaps one scream. And the light continued to shine despite their faces were buried into the grass.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _:)_

 _The elvish cry means behold, basically._


	30. They Have Come

Cowering? Alas that he should have come sooner! Wait, no. The light of his fana was too much for these star folk. Way too much. Well, this is the first time he really _needed_ to monitor the light. Might as well think he was a star incarnated.

…That was what these…Kwendi thought.

Kwendi. Eldar is what they would be named to, and likely they would accept the name. First things first was getting these poor children to not be afraid. Trust. All this was a trust exercise at this point. He saw the shadows that posed as him as he rode through the lands prior to finding the forest; this infuriated him greatly. They saw him too and fled. Good, leave this place alone! Leave all the Children alone!

They all look so oppressed, even the ones that were fleeing into the forest. None of them even screamed, which either was good or bad. The Light has come…please do not flee, or else _they_ will come.

The horn could not be blown, not while in such close proximity of these people; that might just make them all the more afraid. Oh, right…

Light.

The aura lessened in greatness, but it did not disappear entirely. No…the children needed the light desperately, and that was what he was giving them: in more tolerable amounts. Slowly, three, then many, faces looked up from their poor hiding place. Their eyes opened wide in awe, trepidation, maybe even desperate hope. The ichor drained from his head and the heart that pumped it weighed down. There was so much going on.

Love, wonder, pity, compassion, and grief as he beheld their innocence. Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of these barely alive people. Why, Allfather, why here? Of all places? Why did the enemy find them first and try to confuse these beloved creatures?

 _The sight of Nahar and thee only disturb them more. Be gentle; patient, with them, and they shall come to accept thee._

'They know not what I am, my lord.' Came the voice from his mount.

'No, but they will find a word quickly for you once they have calmed…I already sense their quick wits.'

'Then with respect, and by your leave: get off, and approach them.'

…Stupid horse. Still, he complied and slowly dismounted, not at all surprised about subtle motions coming from the children that said that they would flee for cover if they needed to. They truly did not know how to react, now having lost all sense from the overwhelming feelings that has oppressed them for years.

Clans…there were so many elves, that he could easily see with eyes sharper than eagles as he without motion scoured the home of the elves, before returning to the western bank and the elves that collapsed at his dramatic arrival (and likely some fainted). An operation was going on here, he sensed that…and his gaze turned to three néri that were still on the ground, albeit they had pulled themselves up slightly and looked pathetically at him, watching every move he made.

Other néri were near those three, and the being guessed that those were the three elves' offspring. How long have they been here? How long have they abode here without them knowing?

This is exactly why they should have stayed in Endórë, or at least spent more time being here! Just look at them! They could have become savage like the corrupted animals if they had not found them at all. The evidence was so clear that the enemy was close to achieving their goal…

"R-restamë…" the golden head squeaked out in a loud whisper. So unsure, so startled…so awed.

This time a tear did fall out of emerald ringed with brown eyes. 'Save us'. He quickly and unnoticeably delved to the surface of their minds…learning their language, and seeing the horrors (what the elves considered as horror) they have seen and experienced. He took a few careful and as close to non-menacing steps closer to the three elves, which obviously must be the leaders of the Eldar. They shifted and moved back, and he stopped, and slowly raised a hand.

"Be at ease, children, for no ill will happen to thee." His voice was smooth, and deep, much like the depths of the great forests and caves. Other things were discernable, which left the elves gasping and further lost about what they should do with themselves. Run? Approach?

He just waited in perfect stillness as if he were stone, a gentle and compassionate expression was on his face.

Still the three Eldar were trying hard to get a grip on themselves, even shame was radiating off them like a wildfire. It took a lot of restraint to just keep himself from embracing them in comfort, wishing all their terror away and have it never return.

The leaner dark haired nér was the next to speak, "M-mornalyë…?" The elf faltered, mortified and bewildered.

Oh, these wondrous creatures. Although frightened beyond osanwë and other reasons, they were something new. So different…Why, if they were not oppressed, they truly would be curious and would seek much. Had the Lamps not been thrown down…Oh, they would have had the light they needed, for they likely were meant to be exposed to the light originally. But the newly kindled stars would have had to do, despite they were a tad veiled (he would change that later).

'Something has stricken thee still. Has the shadow grown?'

A sudden whisper from his wife…How could he expound on this long awaited event? 'Nay…for the shadow will not set foot hither while I remain.'

'Remain?'

'Ease the sleep from thine sister upon the green things of the earth, at least where I stand, for much needs to grow for the sake of the Eldar.'

A startled and excited brush against his mind, 'They have come?'

'They have finally come.'

There at least was no argument about who was more powerful than who. He felt the need to try and drown Ullobōz (if that were even literally possible) for not detecting them sooner. For the Allfather's sake there is a bay here! Water! Restraint, blast it, he will not let his wrath fall on anyone in the presence of these frightened creatures.

'Remain amongst them for a time, brother.' The king spoke to his mind. Obviously he had felt the surge of emotion coming from the one who wandered often through Endórë.

A mental bow, 'I had thought of it already, my king. Thine and Eru's will be done.'

All this conversation had taken just a split of a millisecond. The broader dark haired elf stared at him with suspicion, though the fear and awe was still present like anyone else.

"Who are you, Elda?"

Clever indeed! The elf had already come up with the name he had planned to name them! A warm and slightly amused smile crossed his face, though the small bit of dampness on his glowing face remained.

"I am Orǭmë, Eruhin."

* * *

 _A/N_ _Valarin: basically the Dragon's Tongue. Words of power, and by golly, by the vain attempts I have tried to pronounce them, they are indeed powerful sounding. Note: Ainur don't make nice languages I think... *looks at Black Speech, and then the twenty thousand syllables in the "good" Valarin*_

 _After riding a horse again after a couple years, uh, Nahar likely has that irritating trait that can cause a lot of frustration for the rider. Even when they are of high intelligence and can communicate with the mind._

 _Restame = Save us_

 _Mornalye = You dark? No older form for hunter, so I decided Enel couldn't fully get the question out._

 _Endore = Middle-Earth_

 _Eruhin = Child of Eru_

 _Fana = the physical appearance an Ainu takes. Their body._

 _Osanwe = interchange of thought. An exaggeration of the deep process of a conscious. In the case of the elves...they can't really process things right now._

 _...Ullobubbles (yes that was intentional), is Ulmo._


	31. Embracing the Light

_A/N Play any emotional music of your choice, primarily fantasy themed._

* * *

The walk was slow for Ellindë and Luinilockte. Ulcawë actually bothered to stop and wait for them too, despite his desire to keep moving with all haste. Or slowness, whatever came first. It was quiet, save for the kings' not overly quiet conversation. When they started informally addressing Imin, that was when many stopped. The Vanya king was unsettled as he watched for something that apparently was coming. What would that something be?

Well, whatever it was, it was coming swiftly, and that did not feel good in the head.

"Down!" Ulcawë about shouted to the two, having to grab the nis' arm to pull her, and by extension: Ellindë, down to the sward.

Blinding light came upon them despite their backs were facing upward; their faces down. It was so intense, and the presence with it so…powerful. Fear crept up in the two néri's spirits as they thought it was the same being that had brought them so low many cycles ago. But, this being, while it was powerful…it was not forcing itself upon their minds, not trying to weaken them. Still, it was something beyond their experience and understanding to tolerate this intrusion to their life, no matter how bad it was to begin with before said intrusion.

The light lessened instantly, and that was puzzling. Was it gone? No, the thing that had the light was not gone, they sensed its presence still.

Ellindë dared himself with his head to look, or at least look to see his companions. Luinilockte was quivering beyond account; her eyes squeezed shut. As for Ulcawë, it surprised the elder to see the great astonishment on his face: the fear, the awe, the confusion, and even hope. The dark elf actually seemed oblivious to everything else except for the thing he was staring at.

Ellindë was not sure how to react; now feeling inclined to look as well. Fear, curiosity…nothing bad has happened to them, yet, so was it safe to do so? Slowly the elf looked up, and the shock was so overwhelming that it stifled a gasp that would have been uttered.

The being had gotten off the bright shiny creature. It was not like any animal he had seen yet. Its hide was glimmering silver, its feet clear as water, but with the faintest color of yellow. It was a bit like the Vanyar's hair. The creature was tall, and he meant tall. It was not like a tree, but rather a big boulder. Hair decorated its neck and backside and it glimmered against the light that it seemed to emit.

Once the elf was done studying and admiring the rokkō, his gaze shifted towards the one that rode the beast. Still the awe was overwhelming, this time, that it kept his jaw from gaping open.

An elf, or so it looked, but taller than any elf there ever was. The light emitted from his whole face and body. The grass beneath his feet were a greener green than the elf had seen before. Why, _everything_ , from this elf-star-like person to the horse, it all seemed brighter and more colorful than the drab, darker, and duller colors than what they were used to. The vibrant, new, colors, and the near light was drawing Ellindë to come closer. This was not a dark hunter. In fact, this person was the _exact_ opposite of it!

The being's apparel was something beyond comprehension or imagining. A belt of pure bark, even lining the edges of a long tunic of elegant and beautiful hues of green; the pattern of that of a forest, where the bottom of said piece of clothing were the trunks of the trees, and as it ascended higher up: the canopy. Even the feet-coverings were as if this being was part of the forest himself. Which, as the nér continued to inspect said person, was slowly beginning to believe that was the case. For the forest-spirit was only covered by that tunic, and all else was the substance of bark and leaf. The hands were exposed, but the things that posed as sleeves was again the substance of nature, starting at the wrists, and that led all the up to his neck and stopped beneath his head. As a result, from the open collar, that stuff was visible.

Moving onto the face (which was skin)…it was far more than the beauty of the elves. It was something ethereal, un-elf like, or anything, but a question was aroused if the small hint of elven similarity was intended for the sake of said elves. Star-like. That was literally the best he could describe it. If any word ever made or will be made could describe it.

Rich brown hair draped fairly upon strong and broad shoulders, and in it were bits of leaf and vine to gather some of the tresses together. Unsurprisingly (or maybe it was surprise), a diadem of golden bark, or some gem wrought in the shape of it, wrapped about the person's head, and on said head, on the forefront, was a gem of shiny green.

A lord of the forests, or a star incarnate. Or both. Both would be best.

"S-save us."

Ellindë out of the corner of his eye saw Imin blubber out his words, even the shame in his voice. They all felt shame right now, for behaving like elflings.

…If this person was a star incarnate…

Heat swarmed his entire body out of the sudden embarrassment he felt. Oh, this person must think them so low and pathetic! And go away tears, they will not help now!

The elf's attention sharply went back to the tall glowing figure before them. Was that sadness in his oddly colored eyes? Even a tear! But…why? Why would this pathetic act of blubbering and cowering be enough to cause sadness in one that was apparently very mighty? Said being began to approach the elven kings, and by uncontrolled instinct Ellindë shuffled to flee with a passed out nis in his arms. But the star-person stopped, as if detecting the unease. A hand was raised, and that normally meant to stop…no one in the area was prepared for the next sounds. Or as it were: words.

"Be at ease, children, for no ill will happen to thee."

The star-person SPOKE! Ellindë heard a thud against the ground, and was very sure Ulcawë just passed out. Luinilockte also went slack, affirming the earlier assumption. How did the person know their language? Or how long has he known it? How…how?

The star-person looked at all of them with such compassion it made him feel even more shameful and weak. That or his feelings were contradicting themselves so hard that he just stopped trying to unravel the battle going on inside. A moment that lasted for eternity and nothing happened, the person stood still as rock: unmoving, and maybe even unblinking, and his eyes were on the overwhelmed kings. Even the princes were about as incoherent as they were.

Enel asked the most absurd question ever, or tried to. He wanted to ask if this person was the dark hunter. No, that was not so. This person was not the dark hunter! He may be the lord of the forests! Even without knowing, that was very well true.

The person did not answer the incomplete question, and that probably did not bode well. Well, that would be fair enough, considering the nature of the question. The Telerin king just about accused this person of light of being someone of evil will. Even _after_ aforementioned being said that nothing bad will happen.

Another moment of uneasy silence. Eventually, it was broken again. This time by Tata.

"Who are you, Elda?"

A fitting word. He deserved that name, especially since they did not know his name…or even if he had one.

A warm smile crept on the person's face. This time he did answer, "I am Orǭmë, Eruhin."

Orǭmë. Kherū Orǭmë. Ellindë replayed the name over and over in his mind. Seeing as everyone save Orǭmë began to become disquieted again, Orǭmë knelt down into the grass, and the splendid colors spread as far as the light aura existed. The grass seemed so beautiful beneath Orǭmë; the colors were so full of life.

Now it finally came to click in Ellindë's mind that Orǭmë truly meant no harm; the elf actually thought he sensed hope and pleading radiating off the glowing spirit. Why would Orǭmë hope for anything? But the drawing light was too much for him to think deeply on that question (among the uncountable amount he had now). Would Orǭmë want them close? The light…it was soul warming, comforting, and it even seemed to beg for the kwendi to approach.

Ellindë barely saw that the three elf kings were actually inching their way closer. Quite a number of elves were actually. However hesitant their progress was, it was visible.

It seemed to Ellindë that as the elves drew nearer, the light emanating from Orǭmë increased slightly and covered a bit more ground, however not to the point of blinding them and then destroying the fragile trust that has been made. Ellindë looked to Luinilockte and Ulcawë, and it was both amusing and grieving to see that they were still in oblivion. They needed to withstand the overwhelming presence of the Elda, if not for their better good.

Ellindë carefully and gently lowered Luinilockte onto the moist grass, not bothering to quell the shaking in his arms. The nér turned back to look at the hesitant proceeding of approaching Orǭmë. Orǭmë seemed to glow more with each step the elves made to closing the distance. Ellindë swallowed down a lump in his throat, and began his own slow pilgrimage up the hill.

* * *

'Thou will end up blinding them again if thou cannot hold thine own building excitement, my lord! Thou hast not been able to contain thine emotion since-'

'Be still, Nahar! Hast the long ages blinded thy mind into forgetting who we have waited for, for so long?'

'I know greatly thy feeling, though without thy companion Tulukhastāz to keep thee in check…'

Orǭmë mentally sighed and blocked Nahar from his mind. The Ayanūz directed his focus back to the present moment, watching as the Eldar began to approach him. It grieved him to have to treat them as if they were animals, but how else could he gain their trust? Primarily, his focus was on the elf kings. The gold haired: Imin, was far more willing than anyone to get close: he and his kin. The other two: Enel and Tata, and their kin, were slightly more reluctant. As much as Orǭmë wanted to seek to understand why, other than his presence being something beyond new, he had to restrain himself.

For now, he kept his imposing spirit off of their minds as best he could.

The elves have adjusted well to the close proximity of light. Not that they would be able to tolerate it fully without being in the presence of the Trees every day, but it was a start. They wondered at the new hues of color they beheld. The green of the earth, the brown of the dirt, and the trees, and the occasional flower and their bushes. Such sights of beauty may have instilled new purpose and desire for life in these children. Suddenly, it dawned to the Ayanūz that they had no purpose to live, other than exist and survive. Whatever council Mānawenūz and the others had to do, they better be quick (even though everything to them seemed to fly by like it never happened)!

Something seemed incredibly off with the Eldar, beyond the physical.

Imin had stopped at the edge of the light bubble; so did the others. The Vanya's brows were knitted together as if uncertain, and still he was afraid. The elf slowly looked up to the face of Orǭmë, disturbed at the odd eye color and even more disturbed about the infinity in them.

The Ayanūz, gave an encouraging and reassuring smile.

Imin took a moment to let the smile mean something and actually calm his spirit. The Vanya took a breath and casted himself into the bubble with eyes shut, unsure if his act will burn him alive. Orǭmë sensed that the other elves stopped in their trek as their highly regarded leader stepped into the light, some were actually about ready to abandon their journey and hide.

Orǭmë wanted to be humored by the shy antics were it not the causes and reasons that made them behave so, "See?" he began soothingly to the one elf that had entered the bubble, "No ill has happened to thee, nor shall there be."

Confined to a physical being, Orǭmë did not easily see the extent of the elves' malady, though he sensed it. Now, seeing Imin in the light, the elf was close to being transparent. Surely that did not bode well. They were dying. This newly found dark truth was enough to send more fear, concern, and anger up his head. Without the will to live, they quite, literally, stop living. He would _vow_ to change that…he will make Mbelekōro pay, with every last blow of his horn and the neighing of Nahar!

None of these inner rages or thoughts were exposed outwardly to the children. For all they saw, they saw a benevolent and patient being.

* * *

Imin cracked open an eye at the voice and sagged in relief that he was unharmed. All of his energy about left him as he wanted to just lay there and ravish in the light. It was so soothing…so warm, and he craved every inch of it. It even brought a peace to his mind that he never thought possible. Would all the trouble finally go away? Will life be as it was, maybe even better, with Orǭmë here? The Vanya king was putting all his hope and trust in that idea. It will all be made right…everything will be better.

Childish comfort swarmed his soul again as he found hope once more, and he let himself sigh and curl up into a small ball, and fell asleep right there. Though the last thought before that was he should have gotten closer to the source, not collapse right at the edge. Little was he aware of the surprise from his fellow rulers and their sons that showed on their faces.

* * *

When Ellindë saw the Vanya king fall into the light, the Noldo was sure that he would burst into flames, now all of a sudden reminded of the burnt elf that so willingly gave up his life.

Another realization dawned in his mind, relating to this event and that event…

Life had been so cruel, so saddening, and hurting, that they would do anything for that to change. Even if that meant going into the unknowing of death, in which it seemed there is no return from. Ellindë wanted to weep, and about did at that realization, and felt further shamed and pathetic that it kept coming.

When Orǭmë reassured the Vanya king, that struck comfort in the Noldo and others who were possibly crying too. Ellindë felt strong eyes on him, however brief the glance was. Even without looking, the elf sort of understood the words that were said, despite he did not understand how the words came to his mind without any voice being uttered.

'Come hither, Eruhin, and be comforted.'

It was a gentle command, no doubt…and after Ellindë saw that Imin was curled up sleeping like an uncaring elfling (which oddly enough is what the picture seemed to entail), the Noldo felt inclined to be in the protective bubble the light and Orǭmë seemed to encourage being in. Ellindë made his way closer at a slightly faster pace than a turtle. At the outside edge of the bubble, like most others, he hesitated stepping in. Maybe access was only allowed to the kings and the higher nobles…?

No, Orǭmë…or he thought it was Orǭmë, said to come closer. It likely would not be a good idea to contradict the star-person.

Ellindë fought down the fear of entering against the fear of disobeying the forest lord, and with less drama passed through into the light. At first it was a bit more intense because he was now directly in said light, but after his eyes adjusted he felt warm and slightly happy. The colors…it was marvelous, and the light was…it helped so much. So much. Uncertainly the nér looked at the expression of the higher being, and was surprised seeing the sheer approval and joy on said being's face as each kwenda entered.

Ellindë crawled his way closer and deeper into the bubble, but not too close to the source that it would be frightening to the elf. Wearied physically from hunger and all the excitement, and being eased spiritually, the elf just let himself go on the brightly colored grass and sighed. Before falling into oblivion, he registered two other people being near to him. At once he knew Luinilockte was pressing up against his side, and Ulcawë…well, if anyone saw, the three were huddled or were piled on each other like children after hard day's play.

Ellindë smiled slightly and let exhaustion win, feeling safe.

* * *

 _A/N Alright, a bit of a hopefully fuzzier ending for a chapter than the past ones. I am taking a bit off of Fiondil's (from Stories of Arda) interpretations of the Ainur interacting with the Elves, and how the Elves would react to it. His interpretations are quite nice to see, and, I also like giving the Ainur a bit more credit than they actually get :P In this setting, it would make sense for them to respond to Orome like a child would to a stranger. Now, fluffy. Hopefully. Is it fluffy?_

 _Also, I tend to think of the Ainur taking on a more elemental appearance. So, Orome is part tree, but still basically in a humanoid shape, or elfanoid (your choice). NOT growing any branches off of anywhere or weird shapes, heh. (When we get to Valinor...hoy boy, I will be in hayday writing out fashion descriptions)._

 _Rokko = horse_

 _Ayanuz = Ainu_

 _The names...Well, Tulukhastaz is Tulkas. Manawenuz is Manwe, and Mbelekoro is Melkor._


	32. Who Gets to be the Eldar, and Flocking

_A/N Alright...after writing a lot I reached a small hiccup. This is the hiccup. Bear with me still. :l Might be better next chapters. Enjoy the turtle. Yes, I changed the image, and it looks very nice and much more fitting :)_

* * *

The turtle waddled its way along the grass quietly, surprisingly maintaining a good speed despite the burden on its back. There had been quite a few turtles in the last "hour", and Melehton could not reckon why. Odd…maybe it was a small journey they were making to who knows where. Maybe he should go on one, it had been a while…

…What in the heck was he doing here in the first place watching a turtle?

Melehton shook his head, breaking free from the stupor that apparently had him in its grasp for quite some time. The elf could not help it. Besides, it is not every "day" that one sees turtles coming in decent numbers. The next thing he expected was a herd of bunnies to come racing across the field, or maybe a doe and buck at the outskirts of the forest.

Or some other creature.

Kwendi have been sluggish lately and little was being done. Gondalda was replaced, so it helped a bit with not having a tyrant lurking around every corner insisting on things that are not there. Still, the drowsiness and general inactivity was present.

It did not seem overly fair that his brothers were called off to something more important while he and Laikānis were to stay. More "interesting". Luinilockte got the privilege only because she was bound to Ellindë (and normally spouses stayed together as much as possible, or at least they were in the general region). As for Ellindë and Ulcawë…perhaps taking risks was necessary instead of being overly cautious. They did get some answers, even if they implied bad things. The two néri did not even think about the possibility of being acknowledged by their king; yet it happened.

Well, acknowledgement or not…Melehton thought it would be the time to get out and away from the forest edge. Maybe bring in supplies? The others might need it…

"Ai!"

Melehton turned at the sound of Laikānis running, her face flushed and eyes wide. She started to pull the nér along, but said elf kept his ground.

Odd. Again. Now what has happened?

"What is it?"

"Light! A…a…" the nis breathed heavily, "A lot of light in the western shore!" Her excitement was very visible.

The word light instantly had Melehton following Laikānis and they were quick. A small crowd was also at the edge of the small settlement; many were staring in wonder and slight fear at this grounded star.

"What is that?" some asked.

"A star, of course!"

"Will it drive away our woes?"

Laikānis and Melehton strained their eyes to see more than the slightly blinding light, even from a distance. It must be one of the stars above…that was the only possible explanation. Just the sight of it lifted the burdens off their shoulders and shadow over their hearts. They were saved. Some elves began to go down the hill, heading towards the light; not even saying anything. Melehton and Laikānis looked at each other, simultaneously nodding and started to follow the others.

* * *

Elves dreamed. Not often though, since oft times they were very afraid of the images they saw, so they slept only when their body demands rest. This time though, they dreamt, and got well needed rest. Simple images, and they were a little bit closer to home, only more…colorful. The poor things, the Ayanūz thought slightly, and even a few others who spared a few minutes to look at the Eruhini. Olofantur especially spent more time filling the Eruhini's minds with the simple images (with the colors). But, even though the time has been short, Orǭmë became quite protective over the elves, and did not appreciate the master of dreams invading their minds for prolonged periods. Not after a small realization came to be.

'Our presence is too much for them to handle. Now I think I know how Mbelekōro managed to…take, them.'

'They already were dreaming, and an extended period of rest will not bring them harm. If they cannot find comfort and peace in the waking world, then at least let them have it in the dreaming world. It might help their malady…'

Orǭmë ended up glaring at nothing. If Olofantur was visible, the huntsman would have been glaring at him. But no, like most of his kinsman, they were invisible to the elves and practically unknown to them. They did not stay long, for eventually, if the elves spent enough time with Orǭmë, they would begin to discern an Ayanūz's presence; that was how perceptive they were.

'Do not tarry too long, for their sake.' Orǭmë answered, and looked at some of the sleeping Eldar within the light bubble. There were some elves further down the slope, staring and watching warily and curiously. Some were afraid and dared not approach; others were considering the idea, after seeing the tranquility that fell upon their kinsmen. Orǭmë just continued to kneel in the grass with perfect stillness, while also waiting for the dreamers to wake. No doubt there will be many questions…

* * *

There were a lot of flowers. White flowers…and maybe a few other different ones. It was just a big field of them. It was not too bad; even though it was something very different, it in fact was quite beautiful. Very, very…vast, and happy. Looking behind, the spruces and firs were present, but for some reason they were dark and unpleasant. Why? They were the borderlines of Kuiviénen, right? Home? Why was home not appealing? Why was this flower field better…? There was a small desire to actually make this field home. There was nothing wrong with it…especially since Kuiviénen had meant relocating many times over. Maybe it can be a permanent place this time.

Looking away from the forest; towards the place that seemed so full of promise, began to tread through the flowers, and they parted slightly as each step was taken. It still was a permanent field; eventually the dark forest disappeared, if one bothered to look behind. Which, the wanderer did not look back. Picking up the pace…the slight breeze against the face, one could easily get lost in this.

Laughter and joyful sounds could be heard in the distance, and desire to be with the people that were making said sounds. Oddly enough, the sound just lingered, but it did not matter. It was there. Eventually the wanderer will find them, the elf had all eternity to find them.

Or it seems they would find the wanderer.

The wanderer was turned sharply and soon was spinning and "dancing" with other elves and making merry. All trouble was forgotten, as if it never existed.

* * *

Ellindë woke with a small jolt after hearing a creak from the forest. At first he forgot where he was at and why everything seemed brighter than normal, until the memories of Orǭmë's coming and then crawling into the bubble came instantly back. The Noldo exhaled softly and just slumped back down into the warm grass, thinking about the images he just saw, and was a bit disappointed that it was not real.

Or was the place real?

Luinilockte shifted nearby and the nér turned his head towards her. The tendrils of sleep still likely clung to her, but the nis was awake enough to give a small earnest smile. It must be the atmosphere and complete peace that has them all giddied up, but it was not a bad thing, as far as the elves in the bubble were concerned.

"You were there…" the nis muttered quietly.

"Where?" Ellindë could not help but ask, keeping his voice low as not to disturb the others (or Orǭmë), even with his head resting in the bend of his arm.

"There were so many flowers…" Luinilockte answered in the same whisper tone, "…so clear. Did you see the blue sky?"

Ellindë looked bewildered a bit, "My…dream did not have me look up. It had me look back and…"

"And?"

"…This place is not home. There is so much that might be out there, better than this." The Noldo frowned then, giving his spouse a strange look, also deciding to change the subject, "…I cannot dance."

Luinilockte only grinned a little bit more and snuggled up close to the elf's side, "You did so well though…"

"When was the last time that ever happened, anyway?"

Luinilockte made a 'mm' sound as she tried to remember, "…I believe when we were still mostly without speech and knowledge."

Ellindë felt warm at the ears, now remembering those happy and mostly embarrassing times. Something came to his mind, and the Noldo looked up to see Orǭmë _still_ where he was last. Was the star-person's presence making the nice things be remembered again? The nér looked to see others were on their knees or still laying on the grass: their eyes on the star-person, and said person simply returned it with gentleness, and expectation. Expecting what? That did not settle easy. But…maybe Orǭmë knows something about the flower field.

Oh no, never! Never would he bring up such petty questions to someone…Ellindë hid his eyes in his arm again and grunted, not allowing himself to finish the thought. He already went through the same reasoning once: about such lowly people bringing up stupid topics of little importance to a person of the stars.

Luinilockte made no comment, but it was surprising to hear another familiar voice respond to the noise, "You did not just break something did you?"

Ellindë again jolted slightly and turned to look left. Ulcawë was lying on his back and staring absently at nothing with half closed eyes, "You did not break your head I hope…that was quite the thud I heard, and seeing you fainted."

Ulcawë frowned, "You had to admit we never expected another who is not one of us to speak…"

Ellindë heard Luinilockte shift away and get up on her knees. The nér just continued watching the sky-gazing elf, "No…we did not." The elder looked back towards the star-person; now seeing the kings and some of the princes staring at the forest lord. Something must have been going on while Ellindë was distracted with the images of his dream and with the small bit of banter with Luinilockte and Ulcawë. Everyone else who was not the tārōr listened. It sounded like an argument with who should get a certain name.

* * *

"Thou art Eldar, for long ye have dwelt beneath the stars of heaven, and have known only them."

Imin was standing up now, meeting levelly with the odd colored eyes of Orǭmë, "While that may be true, for many cycles have passed…" The Vanya did not bother to try and fumble with the odd way of speaking, and yet at the same time was questioning if he should let the name Eldar be given to his kind. But, if the assumptions are true, then that should be given to Orǭmë! "…but who is to say that you are not of the stars also, and…" Now he was afraid.

Orǭmë simply smiled, "Thine argument is plausible, but know that a name for my kind hast already been given. Valar, in thy words, we are named."

"There are more of you?" Tata asked in a low whisper. He had dared himself not to speak, but…well, that happened.

"There are many." Orǭmë answered simply, "But our presence has great effect upon thee and thy kin…for this reason, only I shalt be visible to thine eyes."

Invisible spirits did not seem to sit well with some, and they looked about the air

"…the dark hunter…is not one of them?" came a small question.

Orǭmë seemed to straighten up a bit; a wave of anger flashed through his eyes, and many trembled when they saw it. It vanished instantly though, and the Vala put on a reassuring look, "The dark hunter shalt trouble thee no more. They despise my presence, and they flee at my coming. As long as I remain, they shalt be away from this place."

The kings looked at each other: relief, question, and eagerness were on their faces. If this was true, then they can get out into the forest again to scavenge for food. This truly was a good thing. Luck has decided to be nice to them for once. Everyone turned to see Orǭmë finally stand, and many shuffled as the light shifted a bit with his movements. As a result, almost all the elves were standing and staring at the Vala.

Orǭmë glanced at each elf present before moving down the hill, taking the light with him, "Come, and show me."

Show Kuiviénen to him…that was the best answer to that question.

* * *

They did not want to have the light go. When the Vala stood, Ellindë and Ulcawë bustled to get up too (the latter accidently knocking the first back down to the grass). They could stay with the rokkō, since it had light too, but it has not spoken anything yet. Naturally then they would follow Orǭmë. Luinilockte just continued to be in the grass as she observed with bright eyes.

Ellindë rolled over onto his knees again after being knocked down, "Will others come to see this?"

"Beyond any doubt." Ulcawë answered, "…one probably could see kherū Orǭmë for leagues."

"That may be very true." Luinilockte got on her feet and instantly started to follow the Vala, among others.

The néri watched for a moment, considering, before looking at each other. Ellindë got up again, and they too started to follow, having no mind to think about other things.

* * *

 _Olofantur is Irmo._


	33. Thinking

_A/N :l The only excuse I have for being slow is that I think I lost ideas. If I can get to more drama *coughs siege of Utumno*, then I expect a bunch of chapters. But, since we're on the "relaxing" stage, updates may be slow. Unless I get a surge of inspiration (or reviews?) There's other stories I got uploaded, so that may be an ok substitute. Please bear with me on this story though. It will get done eventually._

* * *

Some indeed stayed with the white glimmering beast, but many followed the star person instead. The kings were struck dumb, like many others. Words could not describe the feelings that were in the Eldar (they decided to not argue about the name, since Orǭmë did provide them a name for his odd race), and being speechless: questions simply ceased for the time being. Many from the small "villages" were either reluctant or willing to see the light, and their kin that seemed to be delighted in the close brightness was…interesting to see. It was tantalizingly unfair: the "light-elves" were glad, even if they were physically weak. Alright, everyone had their reasons for why they hid or why they approached, and all of them were fair to each individual.

If one cared to notice, they could see small trains of elves from the other shores. Orǭmë was most certainly a beacon of star-light, with lack of a better way to describe it. Well…it actually _was_ true, but the elves did not know (nor did they ask. They assumed, and other times were content with the answers they got).

Though, since Orǭmë seemed to know so much, actually that was quite obvious, would he happen to know _why_ they were here? They got more than what they bargained for (that was the Kwendi's fault really, with continuing to ask more questions instead of stopping, though who could blame them?), and close to the end of that conversation…most were away from the light-bearer to ponder Orǭmë's words.

* * *

"What do you mean that none of this was meant to be? How then is it that all of _this_ does exist?"

Would ordering a tree to grow right in front of their eyes help? No, that would just make them scatter. So much information in so little time, they could barely understand what they learned! The Eldar, they are so…strangely unpredictable, and despite the fact he knew that there will be exasperating emotions in the distant future, the Vala still loved them.

Could it also be that he may have spoken a little _too_ much? He and Tulukhastāz were more rowdy then the rest of them…

The elf kings watched the Vala intently, seeing if he will speak. Instead, Orǭmë gave a small glance towards them in silence.

"The ways of the Valar and of the All-father are beyond thy comprehension, and it is best that thou knowest now, instead of later." He finally answered.

That seemed to still further argument or questions for the time being. Orǭmë could not try and explain eons of history to them right now. Speaking of their unknown yet known oppressor would not do good for them, and…well, anything before that truly would be difficult for lesser minds to understand. Who could fathom the Timeless Halls before Eä, or of the Song that made the world? Or of the discord that _ruined_ _everything_? The kwendi did not know enough, and even if they had gained some of that rare wisdom, still would not be able to wrap their heads around it.

The elf kings still stood before the Vala, oblivious to some elves moving closer to the light-bearer, or some even moving out into the forest. That was good then, that they are moving to ease their hunger, and Orǭmë could already sense that there were certain spots abundant in Yavanna's fruits.

Imin, whom seemed far more content with Orǭmë's answers than his Telerin and Noldorin associates, asked another question, "…how long will you stay?"

The voice sounded unsure (as always) and perhaps hopeful. Not for eternity…or maybe it would be possible? Just maybe…whenever the next council happened, he would bring his opinion up, "I cannot instill false hopes in thy heart, little one. But I shalt remain hither for many years to come."

Time was truly never a concept to them, other than the changing and turning of the stars. The odd term confused them, but they eventually settled on that the word meant a very, very long time. That made them happy.

In the meantime…thoughts were happening.

* * *

Three elves huddled by the shoreline, and three elves' names were Ellindë, Luinilockte, and Ulcawë. It actually felt strange to leave the light, not after spending time in its calming warmth, and the colors: it all was dark and dull again. But they needed to be alone in order to think.

The dreams still lingered in their minds. Ellindë and Luinilockte came to the conclusion that they shared the same dream, although in different perspectives, and with different meanings. As for Ulcawë, he almost reluctantly shared his while avoiding a lot of detail. He almost behaved possessively about it, like some secret (which it sort of was). The little bit of detail the other two kwendi got was a big, _big_ , disturbingly high mountain that penetrated the sky. It was magnificent and beautiful: awe inspiring, so Ulcawë said. A thin waterfall trailed along its rocky sides and deposited into a small lake, which a river flowed from that too. The grass surrounding it was very green, and the waters were bright blue.

Ellindë vaguely recalled the dream he had regarding the big reservoir. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time, but dark and slightly unwelcoming. To him it seemed there was a theme regarding their dreams, and with the presence of Orǭmë adding to it…

Big. Grand. Awe. Better…

All that, it seemed to lead to something _much_ better. And living in the light, why, he would gladly go to it. If one simply knew where it was...

Orǭmë must know, but the elf was afraid of asking. For now, as long as the light from the horse and Orǭmë were close, the Noldo would continue to live in the darkness.

"We should go out and seek the light…" Ulcawë said suddenly, breaking the doldrums that had fallen over them.

"Kherū Orǭmë is over there still." Ellindë answered just as absently, still mentally drained from everything that happened.

Ulcawë frowned (not anything new), "No, that is not what I meant…you saw how the forest glowed upon his arrival. There must be a source out there."

"But it diminished just as quickly." Luinilockte stepped in, "We know not whether there is light in a place other than the stars…Kherū Orǭmë, in my mind, is from the sky above."

That still was very true.

"…Perhaps, but it is not fair to us that we have lived this poorly while he has lived in possible bliss. Actually, _certain_ bliss! Are we that low that we are not the concern of-"

"Do not _dare_ , Ulcawë." Ellindë interrupted before the younger could finish the thought, and the elder stood up. The other two could have sworn his irises went milky white.

…There was the anger signal.

Ellindë was among those who were content with the answers the Vala provided to others' questions (the listener and perceptive elf he was). Some things confused him, but instead of getting annoyed over it, he simply took time to think about it.

In the end, yes, truly he could not understand the ways of these higher spirits or…of the All-father. Ellindë accepted that. It exists in the present, and eventually it will be resolved. Regarding Eru, and making links to the times when the elf was afraid or upset prior to the era of despair…he had grown rather passionate (if not a bit defensive) about the topic.

Luinilockte leaned back and appeared a little bit wary, and Ulcawë was subdued.

Ellindë gauged each of them carefully, though his eyes were on the younger still, "If we were that worthless, then why did Kherū Orǭmë appear to be weeping at the sight of us? In relief? We are lowly creatures, indeed, and may not be worth the time to be around or to possibly tutor. But, if that were so, then why would the dark hunter be interested in us?"

"We do not know what the dark hunter intended for them," Ulcawë seethed back.

"Yet it kept coming back for more." Ellindë's ear twitched, "…Orǭmë has done no ill to us, nor has shown any sign of ill intent either. Why not take his word for truth, and let us keep to our place in this whole...play." Ellindë sunk back to the ground, his eyes returning to their silver hue, "We know nothing of this whole ordeal, and at least take some comfort that we are acknowledged at last, and hopefully saved from all this woe."

The sudden outburst had cooled down, and Ellindë returned to neutrality. To see someone who is normally collected and relatively silent become angry, one knows that is a frightening thing to see and endure.

The Noldo's name described his personality well. While peaceful and quite fair to behold, Ellindë can simply be there: watching and thinking about things before making any move, or letting things run their course. A source of reason to some extent. But, at other times, cold and unforgiving, much like the stars above. They simply showed light: truth as it were, in their distance. And no amount of shadow can completely destroy it: the harsh reality and its strange beauty.

Ulcawë then wondered if his own bad attitude was lesser compared to his older brother's.

The dark elf was silent, mulling over this. He did not like to admit it, but he had no choice but to. The elf noticed Luinilockte slowly inch forward towards her spouse. Then with a sigh Ulcawë said in a soft voice, "I am sorry. I should not speak so carelessly."

Ellindë never regretted nor apologized for what he said, a bad trait on his part. And it surprised both the other nér and the nis with his next words, "And I apologize for my harsh words." Not fully, but he could have said them in a different way…

Ulcawë then stood, "Since the risks have likely decreased considerably…I will be off to the forest."

Ellindë said naught. Luinilockte only gave a simple nod, and the dark elf left. The nis, then turned her attention to the taller Noldo.

Said Noldo caught her gaze, and raised a brow at her, "What?"

"You néri are passionate when you set your mind to it…"

"…and you nissi are unfair regarding keeping your peace."

Luinilockte smiled, "You all do it for us, that is why."

Ellindë looked back up towards the slight hill, towards one of the small villages, "Do you mean to say we should hold back a little, so you can join that group?"

Luinilockte stood next, holding one of her elf's hands, "Not necessarily…all we truly care about is making sure you do not explode or overexert yourselves."

Ellindë followed with a fake huff, "You may have more brains than we do…"

"I know so." The nis said with a small playful tone. Luinilockte turned her head towards the north, seeing one of the trains of elves. Her eyes lit up, "I think some long missed kin are coming…"

The nér looked also, "They come to see the light, I presume."

"Then let us meet them."

Ellindë hardly had a chance to answer when he was suddenly tugged away again. Between him and Luinilockte, he wondered if the nis was more ferocious about things than he was. Regarding people that is.

* * *

 _A/N OC character creation fun fact: Ellinde has gone through maybe 5 name changes since his creation. (order of sequence may not be correct:) First it was Ringalirin, then Rhosslhir, then Aranlinde, and then Ellinde. Why: bad word lists. Originally he was going to with something like rain chant or the like, considering the water theme I had/have built up for his house. But, since he's gone star...maybe a blend of Stars and Water when we're in Valinor. Hope you like the comparison with the stars and his personality too._


End file.
